


Almost More Than

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almaty, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cell Phones, Cussing, Cute boys, Drinking, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GPF, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Ice, Ice Skating, Ice rink, Injury, Instagram, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moscow, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Social Media, Swear Words, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Vacation, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), dance club, hashtags, restroom sex, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: So here he was, waiting, watching the photographer enjoy it far more than the one in front of the camera. Well, atleast until Yuri had come up with the idea to flirt secretly.As the photographer tried to explain the next idea to the bored, impatient model Otabek had an idea of his own and rummaged through a familiar jacket pocket, hoping to find what he was looking for. Three seconds later he pulled out the phone in the animal case, a devious look sparking in his eye.





	1. Friends

"Could you wink like that again?" The photographer peeked out from behind the lense to look at him and offer a suggestion. It was a growing fad that cycles every so often on what sports received the most attention. The past couple years it had been figure skating and when offered the job to shoot for the magazine layout featuring none other than the Russian Fairy one would be dumb to pass the opportunity up. It had been a rollar coaster the past hour for sure.

"Eh?" Yuri sneered at her, not even remembering when he had winked at the camera...then it hit him...oh...a faint pink tinged his pale face as it came to him who he had been winking at.

Otabek was leaning against a table behind all the photography equipment, arms crossed over his chest, appearing mostly intimidating. Mostly because if one would really pay attention they may notice the softness in his eyes as he watched the younger one work in front of the camera. They may notice a few other things as well.

But everyone's attention was on the Prima Donna in front of the camera. Working it like he was born to this job. Typical. Always needing to be the best at what he did. No matter what. The wink had come after Otabek had raised an eyebrow over what he would have considered a rather suggestive expression on the other's face. Fully intended for the brooding skater casually leaning in the background, but made the camera snap unceasingly. Did he even know what he was doing?

Now the camera continued to make that annnoying clicking sound again as the photographer must have decided the innocent looking blush on his face was just as good as the sexy looks he had been throwing around like a pro. A smile turned the corner of his lips up and he received a bratty tongue sticking out at him. Damn this kid and his mood swings.

He couldn't be sure what the rest of the staff was thinking, but he knew how he felt.

He had mostly come as support. He was in town for a training camp and it was just in time for the little celebrity to get his photos taken. He wasn't salty over it all compared to what others thought. It was well deserved. Always had been in Otabek's eyes. Since the day he had seen Yuri how many years ago...

After a brief reunion at the airport, where they were interrupted too often to even have a proper reunion, the pale blonde had asked if he wasn't too busy, and if he didn't have other plans, if he wouldn't mind tagging along to the photoshoot. As if he would have other plans, Otabek scoffed. Yuri had brushed it off by others questioning that it wasn't unnatural to bring someone along and as everyone else was soooo busy...

So here he was, waiting, watching the photographer enjoy it far more than the one in front of the camera. Well, atleast until Yuri had come up with the idea to flirt secretly.

As the photographer tried to explain the next idea to the bored, impatient model Otabek had an idea of his own and rummaged through a familiar jacket pocket, hoping to find what he was looking for. Three seconds later he pulled out the phone in the animal case, a devious look sparking in his eye.

 

As soon as the owner of the phone started posing again, looking none the less sexy in his boredom Otabek took a few quick photos himself. A few more clicks and he almost couldn't stop the snort chuckle that threatened to escape as he posted on someone's social media site with the hashtag "killingit". Oh, he was going to get an earful for this one. But it would be worth it.

He looked up even as the phone began sounding off notification chimes within seconds. He avoided looking at them as his attention was caught once more by the eyes looking straight at him. Emerald green eyes that were sparkling just for him. Atleast for the moment. Give him some time and no doubt he would be yelling at him.

Putting down the phone he took his own out of his back pocket. He might as well have one in his private gallery. It was perfect timing. Or perhaps the subject had noticed the phone this time. But a slender finger lightly touched those perfect lips before slowly gliding across them. He was definitely not sharing these photos. He almost wanted to stop the whole photo session. The looks that were being thrown his way, the calculated movements, they were for him. Not some media hounds who would surely take the best ones and plaster them for all to see.

He paused. Was he...jealous? He stood motionless. Now when did that happen? It wasn't as if they were any more than casual, almost, more than friends. Atleast last he knew. But as he continued to watch Yuri primp and pose and look at him, now a gentle smile aimed his way, there seemed to be a line that was crossed. How...had he missed that? How had he missed those jealous feelings surfacing? He shook himself. Hopefully he would get over that quickly. He didn't like to be the possessive type. He was pretty sure he didn't like to be the posessive type.

Finally what felt like forever Yuri was released, already tugging at the collar of his borrowed clothes. As he passed his silent companion he casually grabbed his hand, pulling him along as Otabek quickly gathered their jackets with his other arm. Wasn't he normally the one saving him?

"You looked bored." Was Yuri's greeting.

"Hm." Was the typical vocal reply. Not as bored as he thought with those sexy looks aimed his way.

With no modesty in the dressing room Yuri began stripping, grabbing his more casual wear. Otabek tried not to look, although what was the big deal? They were almost more than casual friends. And both male. And what was the difference with this and locker rooms...but even as he looked away it was a dressing room and mirrors showed him more angles than he would have seen just staring. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Do you have my phone?" Came the random, yet obvious, question.

"Yep." Otabek cleared his throat. "Hey, Yura..."

The sound of clothing being put on stopped. "Ya...?"

* _Could you quit being so damn sexy in front of the camera?_ * "You did a good job. You really know what you're doing and what your fans would like." He was proud of him. There really was no reason not to be.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He didn't think it was an insult...

Otabek lowered his head, glad to see Yuri mostly dressed. "You have casual sexy down." He shrugged. "Just saying."

He was surprised by the laughter that followed his statement. "Me?" He snorted. "They expect that out of the old man or the Katsudon. I'm the Russian Fairy. Why else would they put me in these frilly getups." He tossed an article of clothing over a chair and then seemed to get excited with an idea. He jumped at Otabek, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Let me wear your clothes next time!"

"What?" Even though the request took him off guard he was lucky enough not to lose his balance by the excited gesture.

Yuri let his fingers move down the collar of the leather jacket. "Your the sexy one." He swore he saw a slight pink form on the tan skin of his friend. "Come on, Becka! I'm also the Russian Punk and don't tell me it wouldn't be damn awesome. A nice change of pace from all the ruffles and shit."

"I just don't..." Damn he *was* jealous. He would love to see him wear his clothes..just not letting everyone else see him.

"Whatever." Yuri pushed himself away from him, picking up more of his stuff.

"Hey." Otabek suddenly wrapped his arms around him from behind, the screen to his phone showing one of the photos he had taken. "My Russian Soldier is sexy." He said with a grin.

Yuri's hands went on top of his, holding the phone. He could feel in his stance the excitement that the smaller male was feeling over seeing the photo.

"That was for you."

"I know." He tightened his hold on him and felt Yuri relax into the embrace.

"Just don't share that, 'kay?" The blonde's voice was quiet.

"You don't think that photographer isn't planning to?" The reminder was given.

"Oh..." Obviously that thought hadn't crossed his mind. Then he shrugged his shoulders. Too late now. "That's a good photo, huh?"

"I should frame it." He said with a nod, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"Gah, you are so mushy!" He made a choking sound which made the other chuckle. "Hey...where's my phone? I want to post a after work, job well done photo."

"In your jacket pocket." Otabek reluctantly let him go for two reasons. He wasn't positive he was ready for the backlash on the photo he secretly posted and he also just...didn't want to leave the embrace yet. But as usual situations were out of his hands.

Yuri went to his jacket rummaging around for it and swiping a thumb over the phone brought the overused electronic device to life stared at the screen unsure. "What the..."

Well, that was a better reaction than he had thought. Yuri couldn't even finish his swear word which was unusual. He didn't know whether to laugh or hold his breath.

"Did you...?" Still couldn't finish his sentences.

"I did." He gave a nod.

And then Yuri laughed which was one of the best sounds to Otabek's ears. "Don't you dare tell me you don't know how to use the damn thing again. Liar."

"The secret is out." He laughed with him.

"Damn, it's getting a lot of views." His thumb scrolled through the screen.

"Glad to be of service."

Yuri looked up, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for coming with me today. I know I was busy..."

"You know I'm always here to support you. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" The answer was a nod. "Can I borrow your jacket?"

There was a pause before Otabek removed the asked for jacket, handing it over, unsure, but beginning to figure out what was going on. He watched an excited Yuri put it on, even though it was too big, and pushed himself up on to one of the counters. There he paused though, pulling the jacket closer around him.

"You okay, Yura?"

There was a small pause. "It smells like you..."

It was a small thing to say but it made him smile. "Now who is being mushy?"

Even as he made a scoffing noise a blush coloured his cheeks. He went about taking selfies as Otabek sat in one of the chairs, pulling out his phone waiting. Leaning back he propped his feet up on one of the counters. Depending what his friend was looking for this could take awhile and he should get comfortable.

A few moments later and he suddenly felt a presence next to him before Yuri suddenly straddled him, still wearing his jacket. The smaller male rested his arms on his shoulders, lacing fingers together behind his neck. "Yura...?"

"Thanks once again for letting me borrow your jacket." The words were sincere, but the face held another emotion on it. He paused for only a few moments, caught off guard.

He shrugged lightly. "You asked for it. How could I say no?" He couldn't stop himself from reaching up and fixing the collar. "Did you get the selfies you wanted?"

"Most of them." And there was something in his tone...something he couldn't place.

"Well...that's good, right?" He felt as if this casual conversation was strained which was unusual for them. It had always been easy to talk together. Of course it could be their position. This was one of those almost more than casual friends moments that had become more frequent each time they saw each other. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. He almost didn't know where to go from here. Didn't know if they should go any where from this point. They hadn't really discussed it. Maybe they should...

Yuri leaned closer letting their noses lightly touch. "Becka..." His voice was quiet.

Otabek swallowed. "Yura...maybe we should discuss this..."

"Do people really talk about these things?" He had tilted his head so their lips had softly brushed together.

"I'm pretty sure they do." That light contact had sent lightening shocks through him and he was surprised he was able to talk at all.

"Hmmm..." But as he leaned closer their noses bumped which caused him to snicker, a light chuckle coming from Otabek. "Damn it. Let's try that again."

The flopped first kiss had been the ideal ice breaker between them and there no longer seemed to be the awkward air around them. The hesitation that had stunted their conversation. Otabek's hands went to frame Yuri's face as their lips came together in a chaste kiss.

They barely broke apart before innocently kissing once more. Otabek let his thumb brush against his cheekbone and felt teeth bite down and tug at his bottom lip. "Did you eat the peppermint drops in my jacket pocket?" Yuri accused with a question.

He shrugged. "They were there."

"Jerk." The insult came before he kissed him again, trying to convince him to open his mouth by licking his lips.

"Trying to take them back?" Otabek chuckled against his mouth.

"You could have shared." His tongue now gliding over teeth.

One of his hands moved to his hip as the other remained softly caressing the side of his face. "Take what you like." The challenge was given.

A soft growl came from Yuri as he was finally able to let his tongue enter Otabek's mouth, awkwardly exploring the new territory. it was weird and yet wonderful and they continued experimenting with the kiss for a few more minutes until Otabek finally broke away.

"Something wrong?" There was concern in Yuri's voice even as he kept their faces close to each other.

"You know you stole my first kiss." He let his thumb continue to gently stroke his face as before. It was almost comforting.

"Don't lie to me." A frown formed on the blonde's face.

"I don't lie to you." He dared to let his lips gently caress the side of the face his hand was not on. He thought he may have heard a quiet sigh. "Who was your first kiss?"

"You..." He sealed their lips together again, his fingers moving to play in the longer ends of the dark hair.

Otabek was mildly shocked by the confession. He shouldn't have expected Yuri had gone around kissing others. He had just seemed so eager, knowing what he wanted, that he simply expected there might have been someone. But then again going after what he wanted was a Yuri characteristic.

Once this kiss was finished they rested their foreheads together, neither moving as Yuri's fingers still played in dark hair and Otabek's gently caressed soft skin. No discussion was had as to whether they should continue or stop. Whether it had been the right thing or the wrong. What either of them expected at this point. There was just silence. Quiet. Calm. One neither wanted to break.

Then finally. "We should probably get going." The older boy commented, but did not move.

"Hmm..." Yuri didn't even attempt to get off of him, sliding their bodies closer to each other. "I kinda like it here..."

Great...of course he would have to be the responsible one in the relationship. Otabek almost chuckled. Almost. "Yura..." But his arms went around the slim body that was determined to press itself ever so much closer. He closed his eyes as long fingers continued to play in his hair and lips kissed his jaw. Obviously his friend was determined to play this out for as long as possible.

The lips moved lower, brushing against his neck and he sealed his lips trying not to be vocal over how it was making him feel. "Hey...we don't have to move so fast. We just shared our first kiss."

"Ain't moving fast." The lips continued to brush against his skin.

"No?" He looked up. They obviously had different definitions on relationships. "What's too fast then?"

Yurio looked up, a blush creeping across his cheeks even as he looked defiant. "How about you kiss me instead asking stupid questions?"

"Not stupid." He reminded him, his brain once again chiding him about being responsible. He let his thumb glide across the lower lip that pouted at him as green eyes bore in to him. "How about we go some place else and I'll kiss you as many times as you would like."

"Now you're moving too fast." A crooked grin came to his face.

"Hm?" They definitely had to set some ground rules.

"You're place or mine?" He gave a chuckle.

Otabek gave a groan. "Not what I meant."

"I know. But you wanted boundaries so I gave you them." A shrug.

"Considerate of you "

"I thought so." A pause. "Would ya fucking kiss me, please?"

"Well, since you asked so politely..." Yuri's laugh was cut off as his lips were taken by a stronger pair, his face framed by two large hands, his own fingers gripping shoulders tightly. The kiss was less experimenting and more heated this time. A slow wanton need that was making Otabek second guess who was the one moving fast.

Yuri gasped as they broke apart. "That almost made me forget about boundaries."

"Sorry." He gently wiped the lips in front of him.

"What are you apologizing for?? That was fucking amazing!" He pushed himself an arm length away from him, giving Otabek a critical eye. "You swear you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Yura..." He almost wanted to call him out on his teasing, but bit his tongue over any come back he may have. "Listen...why don't we go grab a snack some where and talk about this?"

"You really want to talk, don't you?" There was a serious side to his friend and Otabek appreciated that. They both seemed to understand each other.

He nodded. "I do."

Green eyes looked at him. Eyes that had fought more battles than most people and were ready to fight more. "Would it help if I said it wasn't a mistake? That I wanted it to happen? That I don't give a shit about what others think? That I like you...a lot...like really a lot..."

Yuri was only one of a handful of people that could make him smile. "You didn't need to..."

The blonde place a finger over his lips and leaned closer. "Yes. I did." And they were kissing again. Much more comfortable with each other. "Now you're supposed to tell me how much you like me and that it was a good idea I took initiative because you never would."

He felt him smiling against his lips and he couldn't stop another chuckle escaping. "You think so?"

"I know so! I've been flirting with you for months and you haven't done a damn thing!" He swatted his shoulder, not as angrily as Otabek knew he could be.

Otabek gave him a gentle smile, his hand reaching up to brush his cheek again. "I was worried about moving too fast." He admitted.

"Well, dammit..." Yuri sat up a bit, one hand against his chest to balance himself, using the other to momentarily brush his long hair from his face before it fell back. "Guess we do have to talk."

"Knew you would see my point soon enough."

"Quit being so smug about it." Long limbs swung off the lap that had become very comfortable.

"I'm not." He dropped his legs down, finding it difficult to move for several reasons, taking a moment before pushing himself up and out of the chair. "Let's go grab that snack." He went to lead the way, but Yuri grabbed his arm as he swung his bag on to his shoulder. "Can I have my jacket back?"

"Not yet." He brought his phone up to snap a photo of them tagging it #finderskeepers

"Are you posting that one?" A grunt was his reply. "You still have my jacket on."

"I know." Only seconds later he rolled his eyes. "Damn old man..." He held up the phone for Otabek to see the comment Victor had left on their picture - Awwww!!!! XOXO Such a cute couple!!! <3 <3 <3 #dontmovetoofast

Otabek couldn't stop the laugh before he pulled Yuri into his arms and leaned down kissing him before they left the room.

#dontworry #wevegotthis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- my guilty ship is these two...I wasn't supposed to like it so much. Now I can't stop...
> 
> \- Otabek calling Yuri "Russian Soldier" came from him saying Yuri had the eyes of a soldier...
> 
> \- I enjoy fluff I can not lie
> 
> \- Yuri has a potty mouth...not my fault
> 
> \- I corrected the spelling to Otabek's name for those that noticed...


	2. Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what did you need that you were wondering if I was awake?" He had entwined their fingers together with his free hand even if it left him in a semi awkward position and he noticed Yuri kept his gaze on their hands.
> 
> "Lilia...kinda...well...she gave me a curfew." He rushed out the words before looking up at him bemoanfully. "It's not funny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspo wouldn't die and so this will be multi-chapter now. And, yes, smut will happen. I did not put up any Archive Warnings, but if you do not like anything you would consider underage stop reading now...
> 
> Oh and lots of foul language ahead...

They were sitting on a couch. Yuri had one leg swung over one of his and Otabek had an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he leaned against him. They had spent probably too much of the afternoon kissing each other and it was decided a break was needed. By whom...no one was going to place the blame. So they put on old movies that were less than block busters and ended up as they were now.

It had been several months since they had seen each other and a first kiss was shared. Many phone calls, text, and vidchats later and boyfriend status was decided. It was calm and satisfying. One week vacation time was coordinated together and a plane ticket bought and Otabek found himself in Russia again.

After a hectic greeting at the airport where not only did they have to stealthily avoid too many Yuri's Angels interactions, but Victor and Yuuri had decided to take them both to lunch. It was a nice gesture but Otabek knew what this "nice gesture" was. It was a cautionary warning with a touch of "how goes it?". "It" being their relationship. Apparently the answers were acceptable as the lunch went well and a friendly "see you next time" was had. It wasn't a horrible lunch and he didn't feel any pressure during the conversations which meant it was going well.

He laughed about it even as Yuri groaned and kicked him over it, fully embarrassed by what had happened. Otabek told him just wait until they talked to his grandfather. That kept him quiet for a little bit atleast.

So the rest of the afternoon was spent catching up what little there was to catch up as they talked every day. And that was done between kissing...and even more kissing...

And now just snuggling on the sofa in the rented room Otabek was staying at. He had made that decision for a few reasons. Mainly he didn't want to intrude on anyone's kindness. He also didn't want to be interrupted by any or all the household residents for whichever place he stayed and he was certain that would happen...often.

Also he could remain the responsible side of the relationship and send Yuri back home when things moved too fast for either of them. Right now things were perfect.

He felt Yuri poke him in the ribs. "You awake?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Came the casual reply.

"Plane ride, interrogation, boring ass movie...take your pick." The list was counted on one hand.

"You forgot to add boyfriend in arms and being comfortable." There was a pause and Otabek was debating whether if he looked if there would be a blush painted on the pale face.

"Well...that too..." Came a mumble.

"So what did you need that you were wondering if I was awake?" He had entwined their fingers together with his free hand even if it left him in a semi awkward position and he noticed Yuri kept his gaze on their hands.

"Lilia...kinda...well...she gave me a curfew." He rushed out the words before looking up at him bemoanfully. "It's not funny!" He gave him a light punch as his boyfriend chuckled.

"You're very lucky to have these people worry about you, Yura. You do realize that, right?"

"I...guess...it just feels like...I don't know. They don't trust me?"

"They're just making sure we make the right deicisions. And, yes, I said we."

Yuri still rolled his eyes. "I am of age. FINALLY."

"Age never means you're making the right decisions."

"Okay...okay...I get it!" He threw his hands up in the air, untangling their fingers before shifting his position so he was kneeling more on the couch facing Otabek. "But I just want another kiss really!"

A small grin came to Otabek's face. "I guess I could oblige that request."

"Good." Yuri didn't give him much time to think as he leaned forward, playfully giving him an innocent kiss.

"All the fuss for that?" Otabek smiled softly, a hand going to brush the face that was still leaning close to him.

Yuri laughed before grabbing the other's lips with his again, continuing to tease. They had spent the afternoon relearning what the other liked. Trying new things they had heard or read about. Finding out what they didn't want to try again. Yuri liked to tease. A lot. And Otabek had found he didn't mind and liked it. But on the other end Yuri disliked being teased, but enjoyed the way he often touched him or held him. He seemed to like the constant contact. Atleast in private. He could only imagine his independent boyfriend would not like it in public.

Arms propped themselves on Otabek's chest as the blonde leaned further in, teeth tugging at his lower lip. "Now you want more?" The words were teasing, making sure to deny Yuri what he wanted for just a little longer, causing him to give a little frustrated growl. Yuri definitely did not liked to be teased. Otabek let a hand cradle one side of Yuri's face as the other rested on a hip. A familiar position that seemed to be the most comfortable for the two of them. Even months later some things just fell in to place.

Yuri licked and nibbled the lower lip until access was given with a chuckle. Then they lost themselves for a few minutes in the kiss as tongues glided against each other and Yuri proved how thorough he could be as he explored every corner of Otabek's mouth. It was pretty damn seductive.

He didn't realize until a gasp escaped Yuri that the hand that had been on his hip had slid over the toned ass, holding it quite comfortable. He suddenly let go grabbing the back of the couch instead, ending the kiss. "Sorry!" He mumbled.

"Why?" Yuri rested their forheads together. "It didn't feel wrong..." He let his hand reach for the one on the back of the couch.

"You're playing dangerously." Otabek took a slow breath.

"There's nothing wrong with a little danger." He brushed their lips together even as he guided the hand back to his ass. "Right?"

"You're going to be the death of me..." Otabek took over the kiss as he let his hand glide over the toned muscles again, moving down over his thigh and back up again, enjoying listening to the new sounds Yuri made.

Needy fingers were then tugging at the edge of his tshirt and slender hands found their way underneath, running along his abdomen and chest. "Yura..."

"Don't be the responsible one right now...please..." Yuri sighed feeling hands move up his back, fingers lightly running up and down his spine. "I'll tell you when it's too much."

"Promise me." Otabek held back a moan as he felt short nails run across muscles and lips and teeth tease against his neck.

"I promise." The words were murmured against his skin right before teeth bit and sucked right behind his ear.

"Shit, Yura."

The most satisfied, happy grin came to meet his gaze and it was hard to be mad at him. "It's kinda sexy when you swear."

"That's going to be there for days."

"It's only day one of our vacation."

"Day one before a thousand lunches with your extended family." He let his hand reach up to the sensitive area. "And there's no way to hide it." He watched as the grin grew broader. "You look like an overly satisfied damn cat."

"I think the phrase you are looking for is the proverbial cat that caught the canary." Yuri moved to straddle him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "Are you really mad at me?" When no reply was given he let fingers lightly touch where he had left the bite before softly nuzzling against it. "Sorry not sorry..." He said quietly.

Otabek let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't be mad no matter how hard he tried. Now he would have to put up with the looks for those who would notice, and it was extremely easy to notice, and then live with either the disapproving glances or the endless teasing that would ensue from it. But it had been kinda sexy that Yuri had decided to do that. "Fine..." He muttered.

"Want me to do it again?" His voice was eager. He obviously had liked it a lot.

"What? No!" The reply was too quick.

"...oh...you didn't like it?" His fingers played in the longer ends of his hair as he continued to nuzzle his neck.

"I didn't say that..." Yuri moved so he could wrap his arms around Otabek's chest then rested his cheek against him. He wrapped an arm around him, letting one hand softly brush a cheek before going to brush through the blonde length. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're making it like you are." The mumbled words were spoken.

"Sorry, Yura." He continued to gently stroke the hair and back as the body against him relaxed. "It was just...startling."

There was a snort for a reply. "I've thought about it since you first called me boyfriend. Tell me you haven't."

He was hesitant for a quick moment to reply. "I've thought of a lot of things since we gave each other that title." He may have been blushing. Possibly.

"Tell me..."

"You just came of age..."

"And have a fucking curfew. I get it." He turned his head trying to rest his chin on the chest he had been comfortably lying against. "That doesn't stop me from wanting to know."

"I've thought about kissing you. Like we did all afternoon." He tilted his head down to kiss him lighly. A hint of a smile came to the sour face looking at him.

"And?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay...so I've thought about grabbing your ass."

Yuri laughed. "Was it good?"

"Now you want me to wax on about the qualities of your fine ass?"

"Can I grab yours?"

"Yura!"

A laugh escaped and he stretched himself up so they could look at each other better. "When you least expect it I'm gonna grab that fucking fine ass of yours and you're going to like it!"

"I probably will." The statement surprised enough for him to grab the face in front of him with both hands and kiss Yuri hard. A soft moan came from his boyfriend on his lap and he smiled before slowly releasing the kiss. "And I've thought of that."

"...fuck..." He wiped his mouth. "Can we do that again?"

Without answering he grabbed his mouth with his again and this time he was given as much as he gave. It was needy, aggressive, and they both liked it probably a bit too much. They came up for air once before kissing again. Yuri's hands clenched his tshirt as his hands wandered over his slim body. He let his hands slide up under the shirt, feeling soft skin against his fingers.

"More..." Yuri murmurred against his lips.

"We...shouldn't..." As much as he wanted to...as much as he felt his body screaming...Otabek still had this darn little voice in the back of his head. "Your curfew..."

"Fuck my curfew." He ground his hips against him receiving a groan in reply.

"Damn it..." Otabek moved them so Yuri was on his back on the couch and he was over him. "You promise to tell me... Tell me when to stop."

"I want everything right now." He grabbed his shirt pulling him down to kiss him again.

Those were the last words Otabek really needed to hear right now. He gave another small moan into the kiss just from that statement alone. He knew they were both hard. Not difficult to miss while Yuri had been straddled on him, grinding against him. But it wasn't the first time they had both worked themselves up over each other. Just this time they were in the same room. Alone. Together.

It had left him in a state of confusion, unsure how one rated "too fast" in a long distance relationship. How long one waited when they were together to decide certain things. Yuri never seemed up to discuss it. Just do it. Consequences later.

"You better be thinking of ways to make me come undone for as silent as you are." Yuri's hands were still gripping his shirt and his face was flushed with swollen lips from all the kissing they had been doing. He looked amazing.

Otabek had some how positioned himself between Yuri's legs, one hand holding the back of the couch and the other holding him up by Yuri's head. Not an ideal position now that he thought about it. Both of them were breathing heavily, staring at each other waiting for the next move. "This isn't exactly comfortable." He gave a small chuckle.

"You're the one who moved us both." The obvious was stated.

"Hey, I'm new to this too, okay." He saw the laughter in the green eyes looking up at him and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss him lightly. "Damn I want to touch you." The words were spoken against lips.

Yuri swallowed. "O-okay..."

"Not like that!" He suddenly realized what it sounded like. "I mean...yes...like that...maybe eventually...but I meant..."

"You can do whatever you want." The trusting words were spoken and it made Otabek close his eyes for a moment knowing how it was not easy for the one who had spoken the words. To trust that much. To love that much.

He moved so his lips were near his ear. "Yura..." The name was spoken with every bit of need, every desire, filled with the love he felt thumping in his chest.

As the one underneath him sighed hearing his name spoken as such he let his lips softly caress the shell of the ear he had whispered in, moving down lightly to his jaw. Letting his lips graze any bare skin they could touch.

Slight fingers moved from his shirt to his hair, entwining in the darkness. "...yes...please..." The words were whispered.

The hand that had been by his head moved to carefully glide across his collarbone, moving down until it had reached the edge of his shirt and was now pushing the fabric up. Fingers leaving burning trails upon his skin. Yuri arched his back, pushing himself against the touch, letting out a gasp as lips replaced where fingers had touched. He felt the fingers tighten in his hair.

"Shit Becka..." The words were hoarse as now tongue played across his skin and he was a bit concerned he was tormenting too much. "Don't you dare fucking stop." The command was given as if reading his mind.

Otabek wasn't positive how they stayed on the small couch or how they even moved without falling off. But some how he ended up with one hand against Yuri's arched back, the other entwined with one of his as the blonde kissed their fingers. One of Yuri's legs was now wrapped around his hips and one hand remained twisted in his hair as he continued to kiss and tease any exposed flesh. They didn't stop any noises they were making. It was pointless at the moment. Neither cared and seemed to be trying to make the other louder than before.

"Shit...shit...why haven't we done this before?" Yuri writhed under his touch and it was beyond amazing.

"Because we just shared our first kiss several months ago?" Otabek softly brushed his lips against his neck.

"Details...uhn..." He couldn't stop himself from pushing up until he felt his boyfriend's body against his. "Damn you feel good...and your touch is fucking amazing..."

Otabek simply kissed him, not letting go until he let out a moan. "You're amazing..." He spoke quietly. He was getting good at ignoring the little voice that kept screaming in his head. He was still cautious. Still listening to everything Yuri said. Tried to watch for simple hints of his movements. But right now the heavy make out session was just (as Yuri had said) amazing.

He had been yelled at for constantly asking if Yuri was okay, whether they should stop or slow down so he focused on making his boyfriend feel the best he could. He was surprised they both hadn't come in their pants at this point. He knew his pants were incredibly and uncomfortably tight.

The hand that had been on Yuri's back slid down to grab the ass he had accidentally groped earlier and he went back to kissing the lithe but toned muscles on his chest and abdomen. As his tongue glided upwards Yuri moaned and as it went over a hardened nipple he bucked his hips upwards throwing his head back. He went back over the nipple this time taking it in to his mouth, teeth lightly grazing against it.

"Too much! Too much, Becka!" Yuri's voice cried out through the lustful haze. "Fuck! It's..."

Otabek stopped. Not as fast as he hoped he would be able to, but hearing the voice of his friend cry out like that, the one he held dearest calling for him to stop, froze his body. He instantly wrapped his arms around him holding the small shaking body close to him. "I'm sorry...shit...I'm sorry..."

Yuri wrapped his arms around him as well, gripping him tightly. "It's my fault. I'm sorry...it felt good... But damn...I'm such a baby..."

"Shhh..." He lightly kissed him. "It's okay." And it was. To him. No matter what.

"How can you say that?!" The outburst was muffled against his chest. "I'm so fucking hard...but...I just...I...couldn't..."

"I told you to tell me, didn't I?" He softly stroked his back, trying to calm him. He thought he heard a small sniffle.

"How can you be like this? Shit, I probably am torturing you with how I feel." He held on to him tighter. "It's so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed by anything with me. Please. I won't judge, Yura. Trust me."

They laid there, clinging to one another in silence, until the possibility of Yuri crying had passed and they could move without too much trouble. Otabek kissed the top of Yuri's head as they pushed themselves up, partially still clinging to each other.

Yuri took a slow breath. "You're too good to me, you know that, right?"

"I'm not good enough."

"Bull shit. Don't go around saying such stuff!"

He laughed, kissing him. "I love you. We've gone over that, right?"

"Uh...no..." His face clearly showed the surprise that stuttered his words. "We...haven't exactly...said that..."

He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and he softly brushed a hand across his cheek. "OK. I said it then. And I mean every part of it." He held the face in front of him, softly brushing his thumb across his features. "Waiting is nothing. When you're ready...I'll be ready. That's how this is going to be. Okay?"

"When did you get all mushy?" Yuri snorted, resting his hands on top of the ones framing his face.

"I'll blame you."

"Fine." He rested their foreheads together. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've survived being hard around you before. I'll survive again." He laughed as Yuri choked, softly pressing their lips together. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I would prefer to stay here."

"Curfew." He was reminded.

"Shit. Lilia will be spitting fire. What time is it???" He extracted himself from the embrace searching for his phone, grabbing it off the end table. He groaned as 12:16 stared back at him.

"How many missed calls?"

"Three. One for every five minutes. And a voicemail from Yakov probably screaming till his face is red. Eight texts from Victor I'm not even going to look at and two from Katsuki." He sighed.

Otabek came around and wrapped his arms around him. "Told you they care about you."

"I know...it's just..."

"If you were late there would be more than three texts from me." Yuri made a noise at the comment before holding up his phone, snapping a picture. Uploading it with #ingoodhands "That's not going to help." He shook his head.

Not even a minute later and the comments were rolling in -

Yuuko - OMG *nosebleed*  
Yuuri - Aren't you supposed to be at home?  
Mila - Well shit...  
Victor - Look how cute you two are!!!  
Yuuko - Wait...isn't it after midnight???  
Mila - Does that mean...??  
Yuuko - What were you two doing?? OMG!!  
Yuuri - Let's not jump to conclusions...  
Victor - Look how happy they are though!

Yuri hit the home button. "You're right. It didn't help. Come on." They stood up right as his phone started buzzing again. He answered this time. "Ya...ya...we're leaving now... Nothing!... Don't listen to him!!!...what the...!?... I AM watching my language!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please be nice and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> \- Age of Consent in both Russia and Kazahkastan is 16. Drinking Age is 18. That will be needed for later haha 
> 
> \- And there is a larger plot inside this story that is of my own doing that will be hinted at later
> 
> \- Yes, I headcanon Responsible!Otabek until a certain someone convinces him otherwise


	3. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yakov was too red in the face to do much but sputter like he does. Warning me to watch what I put on social media and grumbling about the youths of today." He paused in his story telling as Otabek chuckled. "The photo has a ton of reviews and likes though! I'm kinda jealous how many are commenting on how hot my boyfriend is..."
> 
> "Don't worry. This boyfriend is kinda obsessed with you." He smiled hearing the happy noise that he was positive Yuri didn't know he had made. "What did Lilia say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed inevitable after the last chapter. You may skip if you don't like phone sex.

The phone rang and he picked it up on the first ring. Caller ID was a great invention. Although he questioned Yuri replacing his name with Ice Tiger and the ring tone with a tiger's roar. He wanted to change it, but hesitated each time because Yuri had set it for him. It also had Yuri's cat set as the profile picture. Of course. "Hey, Sexy. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The familiar snort was the reply. "I had a curfew to be home by a certain time. Not to be asleep."

"How did it go?" He had been worried when he saw the door waiting open as he dropped Yuri off at the house. They had dared a quick kiss before he ran inside, but that was it.

"Yakov was too red in the face to do much but sputter like he does. Warning me to watch what I put on social media and grumbling about the youths of today." He paused in his story telling as Otabek chuckled. "The photo has a ton of reviews and likes though! I'm kinda jealous how many are commenting on how hot my boyfriend is..."

"Don't worry. This boyfriend is kinda obsessed with you." He smiled hearing the happy noise that he was positive Yuri didn't know he had made. "What did Lilia say?"

There was a small cough before he continued. "She...said I smelled of carnal liasons and gave me that evil eye. I told her she could trust me and nothing happened. But if she interrogates you later I apologize."

"I expect as much. When do they plan to invite me to dinner?"

"Tonight." Otabek couldn't stop the groan from escaping. "Ya...sorry..."

"It's fine really." And of course it always would be.

"Ya?"

"Ya."

There was a short silence. Then..."Hey...uh..."

Otabek was lounging on his couch, not being able to go to bed quite yet and had been flipping through early morning tv. Something in Yuri's voice made him sit up straighter, putting down the controller. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still...kinda..." He gave a nervous cough. "Fuck, Beka, I'm still hard and I wanted to hear your voice and..."

"Are you...?"

"Not yet, but that sounds like a damn good idea. How are you so calm?"

"I jacked off as soon as I got home." He admitted, slightly embarrassed. Their relationship had taken many new turns. Some he was still unsure about.

"Can you...tell me what you wanted to do? You don't have to...I just..." There was a mix of embarrassment and disappointment in his voice.

"You just want me to get worked up again." He tried to tease. Tried really hard because his face was burning just with the question, but he had never denied Yuri anything. And the question...it instantly brought images to his mind.

"You could have called me and we could have done this together, jackass."

"I couldn't wait for your scolding to be finished. I almost exploded on the way home." He heard a gagging cough over the phone. "You work me up hard and fast."

"Bet I could do it again." The dare was issued.

"I bet you could." He didn't even question it.

"I could use a good night kiss." The words were said quiet and breathy.

"Sounds like you could use something more."

"...uhn...don't tease...Becka..."

"What if Lilia hears?" He almost couldn't believe they were doing this. They were going to get scolded enough already. But hearing the needy tone in Yuri's voice was turning him hard again and it would be nice for a change to hear his voice while he did this. All the phone calls, all the vidchats, and they never had tried this before. He was partially surprised. Also mildly relieved. He just knew he would be horrible at this.

"This isn't my first time doing this..."

"So I'm working with a pro, huh?"

"haha...funny."

"I already miss kissing you." He admitted.

"I miss that too."

"Any thing else?"

"I thought you were going to tell me what you planned to do to me..." A soft moan was heard.

"Did you enjoy what I did to you earlier?"

"uhn...yes...your hands are heaven and your mouth is like bliss..."

"That's pretty mushy."

"Jerk."

"I love you too."

"Beka...did...you like grabbing my ass?"

"I...don't think there are words to describe that level of like." He bit off a moan of his own. His boyfriend's ass was something else. "Did you like it?"

"Shit did I. You can grab it any time." There was an attempt at a laugh but it was cut off by a groan. "Did...I do...okay touching you?"

"You can touch me like that a million times and I will never tire of it." His free hand went to grab the growing bulge in his pants remembering the hands on his chest, the short nails scraping down...

"Now who is mushy?"

"Damn right I am." There was a pause. "You doing okay?"

"I could use a little...ah...help."

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier."

"I wasn't scared...I...just wasn't ready..."

"It's okay."

"Ya?"

"Ya..." There was another pause as he listened to the heavy breathing on the other end. "Hey, sexy..."

"Becka...please..."

He took a deep breath, feeling embarrassed saying these things aloud. He could admit the thoughts that went through his mind to himself. Maybe even scold himself over the naughtier ones...but to voice them? He was not good with this stuff. "Next time you come over I want my hands on your ass. My lips not only on your mouth, but all over. I want to taste your skin again."

A sigh of relief was heard. "...yes..."

"And I want to touch you..."

"Ho...ah...how...?"

He swallowed hard. "You know how..." He put his phone on speaker placing it on the table. He unzipped his pants, reaching in. "I would first gently wrap my hands around you...feeling you for the first time...then I would begin to stroke you...slowly...until we were both comfortable." He switched his position so he could release himself from the confines of his pants. "Damn, Yura...you get me so excited..."

"Do...do I?"

"Shit..." He took a steadying breath as he stroked himself. "I really want to run my fingers up the underside, hitting every sensitive spot I know you have...and then brush my thumb over the head..."

"ah!...fuck...! More...please..."

He groaned, giving up as they had earlier trying to be quiet. It was useless. "What I would really like to try...is taking you with my mouth..."

"...shit..."

"Would you like that?"

"fuck yes..."

"Not all at once...maybe...my tongue first...just tasting, licking where my fingers had the chance to touch."

"Shit...Becka...Becka...fuck..."

"Swirling around the top, gliding across the slit..."

"...please..."

"Then...swallowing you in...all...the...way..." He threw his head back, the images doing unimaginable things to his body. "Your fingers in my hair tightening..."

"Fucking damn...ugnh...shit this feels...ah...good..."

Beka bit his lip listening to the moans coming over the speaker. He was so worked up himself he didn't know how much longer he would last. He was surprised by Yuri's stamina and that was even hotter. Now that he had spoken these words and received no surprise or disgust from the one they were intended for he felt better and encouraged to say more if Yuri needed him to.

"Becka?..."

"Ya?"

"Could...could I touch you?"

He licked his lips. "If...you want..."

"Would...you like it?" He was panting heavily now and the sounds came across a bit distorted over the phone.

"I would like anything you did. If you just want to cuddle on the couch and watch really terrible old movies...or sit on my lap and spend the afternoon kissing until our lips are bruised...if you wanted...I could touch you...you could touch me...whenever you're ready..." He felt a familiar burning in his groin and he stroked himself steadily. "No rush, Yura...we...can take another vacation..."

"mmmm...I can come...ahn...visit you..."

"Depending on the time of year...we could...under the stars...bodies pressed together..." He wasn't positive he could put together cohesive sentences any more. All he could imagine is his boyfriend's hands on him, kissing him without hesitation. "You c...could bite me again...I...know you like it..."

"Be...Beka...!" Yuri cried out with a few extra explicit words thrown in as he continued to cry out his name.

The sound of his name being said in such a way falling from the lips of his dearest threw him over the edge and for the second time that night he could blame his boyfriend for the best orgasm he had experienced so far. The thought of when they would finally share this together made him shudder.

"...shit..." The single word pulled him out of his warm haze. "That...was...I should call you more often when I need to..."

Otabek wanted to laugh. "Do you know how embarrassed I felt?"

"You sounded like you knew what you were doing."

"I read it on the internet some where." He had to cover his embarrassment somehow.

"Jackass." He could hear water running and figured Yuri was cleaning himself up. He should do the same, but sat there a little longer. "Do you...really want to do all those things with me?"

"When you're ready."

"You really are too good for me."

He smiled even though he knew it wouldn't be seen. "Get some sleep, sexy. We have a dinner date later with your parents."

Yuri snorted. "Why do I get the scary parents?"

"We could have lunch again with your other dads."

"Becka stop...that's disgusting!"

"Hey..." He paused, smiling. "Love you."

"Ya?"

"Ya."

"Love you too."

"Ya?"

"Ya."

There was no need for either to end the conversation any other way. No need for a sweet good night or for promises later. It had already been done in those simple words.

He still sat there for a bit longer staring at the quiet phone before getting up and taking a quick shower. He was just about to climb in to bed when he remembered he had left the phone and went to retrieve it. The light was blinking telling him he had notifications that were insistent. He really shouldn't look until morning. If it was pressing enough whoever it was would call again. But he couldn't stop his hand bringing the screen to life.

There was a picture tagged to him. A selfie of Yuri, a touch disheveled, a bit too satisfied, and that canary catching cat expression on his face. Below it said #goodnighthotstuff

Otabek shook his head almost chuckling. Below were more comments than the last one. He didn't bother to read them. Just left one of his own - #heysexy

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- uhm...I don't think there is any more to say...I did say smut was coming. And, uh, ya...please like and review
> 
> \- I try to catch as many typos as possible. I apologize for any.


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked around, hoping his phone was in reach. He saw it on the edge of the couch and stretched to reach it. Yuri stirred, muttering something before shifting slightly. Satisfied Otabek held up the phone and took a photo, looking at it with a nod. He wasn't as crazy about selfies as many of the others, but there are a few he liked to keep to himself. 
> 
> "I can sense a selfie a mile away." Yuri rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Underage drinking occurs. Nothing heavy yet, but if it bothers you please don't read. 
> 
> \- Otherwise thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!

Yuri literally jumped (okay, he did more of a leap) into Otabek's arms as soon as he opened the door from his _insistent_  knocking. "She said YES!" His voice was filled with excitement as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

"How difficult was it to convince her?" The older boy was skeptical.

Yuri didn't answer right away, pulling him down into a kiss which was gladly accepted and returned. "She says you're responsible."

Otabek chuckled. "And?"

"She trusts me." He murmurred against the warm lips he had dreamed about kissing as he begged...asked...Lilia to let him stay one night at Altin's place during their rare dual vacation.

"And?" He kept asking, knowing there was more to this, but pulled him closer.

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh. "I have to go to practice tomorrow...all day..."

"You're on vacation!"

"Ya...well, it was worth it to spend time with you. You're coming along too, jerk."

"Was that part of the deal?"

"I want to prove to her she can trust us, ok? How else am I to get permission to visit you if she keeps staring at me with that evil eye and saying things about carnal desires?" He had grabbed the front of his boyfriend's shirt and now hid his face in his chest, taking a deep breath. "When I left she said she would KNOW tomorrow if we did anything. It was fucking embarrassing!"

That familiar chuckle that Otabek only seemed to do when around him shook his chest and Yuri leaned further in to the embrace. "We should go inside before the neighbors inform her of our carnal habits."

"You're not funny, asshole."

"Love you too."

Yuri looked up, smiling. "Ya?"

"Ya..." And there was no way to stop him from kissing him again, before they made it inside. And Yuri decided it needed to be more than a chaste kiss. And some times Otabek forgot to be responsible. Especially with his boyfriend's body against his and his tongue doing all sorts of things in his mouth and...

Yuri reached behind him, stopping him from sliding his hand against his ass, breaking the kiss with a mischievous smile. "Not out here." He reminded him before untangling himself from their embrace, but keeping their fingers linked together. "But that's as responsible as I get. The rest is up to you."

"No pressure." He rolled his eyes before reaching for the duffel Yuri had thrown before launching himself at him. He grunted. "What do you have in here??"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He grinned before allowing himself to enter the apartment first, dragging Otabek behind him.

"You are such a tease." The blonde was informed as the door was closed behind them.

Yuri tilted his chin up as he turned around to look at him. "And you fucking enjoy it."

"Never said I didn't." He didn't know whether he had noticed the slight change in position in the lanky limbs or if he just knew Yuri that well that he didn't even blink as the young teen leaped at him again, already having discarded the bag by the door.

Otabek caught him easily, letting him wrap his arms and legs around him. "Kiss me, you jerk."

The request was filled quickly and they almost forgot to come up for air until Yuri was gasping, gulping before slamming lips together again. He had his fingers entangled in the dark hair and knew Otabek was becoming frustrated as he felt fingers wanting to touch more but he was determined to securely hold him up.

"You do remember between my agility and your strength we could hold this position without needing a spotter." Yuri muttered against soft lips, delicately licking them. "Which means you can grab my ass without me falling."

The suggestion was greeted with a growl and suddenly he was spun around and his back was pressed against the door and lips were against his neck and hands practically everywhere. He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the door. "Shit, Beka..."

Tongue and lips tortured his throat that he had just exposed and his fingers tightened in the dark hair. "We shouldn't..." Words Yuri didn't want to hear were breathed against his skin. "We need to stop..."

"...no..." The reply gave a reaction he didn't expect. Otabek's hands removed themselves from his body and now laid flat against the door. The delightful mouth suddenly just gave a chaste peck upon his swollen lips. "Beeeekaaaa~!" He whined.

"You tagged me the responsible one." His breathing was heavy. "Don't tempt me like that."

"I didn't hashtag your fucking ass publicly." He was still pinned against the door, still aroused beyond belief, still wanting more.

"Yuri..." No pet name and a serious tone to his voice. Now he was in trouble...

"You said over the phone next time you see me you wanted your hands on my ass and to kiss me all over." Yuri took the face in front of him between his hands, leaning close to let their noses touch. "What happened?"

"You said we needed Lilia and Yakov to trust us. That still stands. If we don't set any boundaries...if you don't stop me like last time...we will lose that trust because I..." He swallowed. He hadn't thought he would get that worked up over this boy. He had thought on the plane ride here they would be much more domestic. Perhaps go out sight seeing, have some meals together...not be as sexual frustrated as they were.

"Can't control yourself around me?" There again was the mischievous smile upon his lips. The devil may care tone to his voice. The dangerous side to the boy who got himself in to trouble over even simple things. He brushed their lips together. "I can't control myself around you either."

"Try." The words were forced out as Otabek carefully placed him back on his feet and stepped away.

Yuri didn't move at first, trying to take a few steadying breaths, seething a little. He straightened up and covered the short distance between them with one long step. Grabbing the front of Otabek's shirt he leaned in impossibly closer. "We're going to earn their trust and then I am flying down to Almaty and then you are going to fuck me senseless. Deal?"

Otabek bit back a groan. "Deal." He breathed.

"Good." And Yuri kissed him. Hard. And then everything was alright and they stood there kissing each other long and hard and let hands wander until both were barely breathing.

"Feel better?" Otabek still held him close, running his fingers up and down his spine, the other hand softly caressing his cheek.

"A bit. I'm fucking hard thanks to your touch which is levels of amazing. But thanks for putting down rules." His fingers gently massaged the back of his boyfriend's neck. "I never could have."

"It's not easy around you." He was truthful. "And the night may be a bit difficult." He was trying not to imagine Yuri in his bed. Although he shouldn't assume that's where he would be sleeping. There was a couch after all and...hell...who was he kidding? Yuri didn't get permission to stay the night to sleep on a couch.

"If something happens it does." The blonde shrugged as if it was normal.

"Yuri..."

"Okay okay!" He held up his hands. "Got anything to eat? I'm starved."

Otabek bit back a reply. From horny to hungry teen in less than three seconds. "Go sit down. I'll make us something."

"I'm going to use the bathroom." He stretched up to kiss him quickly before reluctantly leaving the embrace.

"Alright." But as he turned to go to the kitchen he felt a sharp slap against his ass. He looked back seeing Yuri peeking around the hall corner that satisfied smile spreading across his face. "Boundaries." The word was said as a reminder.

"Oh please...you enjoyed it."

"And?"

"Just saying...I may expect a little retaliation later..." He deliberately elegantly swung around, stepping back a little to stick his ass in full view before heading down the hallway.

"Tease!" He called to the retreating figure.

"And you fucking like it!" The words came back.

And he did. He never thought he would be the type to enjoy being teased. Whenever he saw it at the clubs he played at it drove him to slight aggravation. But when Yuri did it, directly to him...it drove him to a good crazy. His ass cheek still stung where he had been slapped. A reminder of that tease. He shook his head trying to clear it as he went around the kitchen piling ingredients into a bowl.

It wasn't long before he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a face pressed between his shoulder blades. "You okay?"

There was a mumble that he expected was in the positive. "I jerked off in your shower. Sorry not sorry."

He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. He had guessed what was up when he had said he was going to the bathroom. Hearing the shower going on a few moments after that had been a dead giveaway. "But your bag is still out here."

"Also borrowed your tshirt hanging on the door. Once again not sorry."

Otabek tried to concentrate on mixing the contents in the bowl. But the idea of Yuri behind him in nothing but his oversized sleeping shirt kept interrupting his thoughts. And then the infuriating tease started drawing random patterns upon his chest with those long fingers of his and pressed his cheek deeper into his back..."Yura..."

"What's for dinner?" The body behind him asked.

He took a deep breath. "I hope you're not expecting a gourmet meal."

"I couldn't care if you pulled it from a can right now."

"Not a good diet right there. Lilia would be appalled."

Yuri snickered behind him. "Remind me to bring her take out tomorrow."

"Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"That would involve a lot more than fast food...and much more fun for us..."

The hands on his chest moved downward, fingers lightly going across the top of his waistband. The bowl clattered to the counter as he grabbed the torments. "Let's eat first before you start that up again."

The arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and the face pressed between his shoulder blades again. He could feel the controlled breathing against his back. "Sorry, Beka..."

He picked the bowl up again. "I understand...Why don't you set the table?"

Apparently that had been a good suggestion as Yuri let him go and started going through the cabinets locating plates and bowls and everything else needed for a nice set up. Otabek was actually impressed with this little domestic skill his boyfriend seemed to have. With everything done he turned around to see Yuri bent over with his head in the fridge obviously searching for something. The long shirt was riding up and barely covered anything left to be decent.

Otabek gave a low long whistle causing Yuri to stop his rummaging and peek out, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. "You look good in my clothes."

It was strange to see Yuri too embarrassed that he was at a loss for words, but he simply ducked his head back into the fridge before pulling out some bottles of drinks. He came over to the table, setting them down. "You drink some cheap ass beer." He accused.

"And how would you know?" He moved the extra bottle he had brought over away from the younger boy. He was almost too distracted watching the long naked limbs move from under his tshirt. He wondered if Yuri knew how sexy he was.

"Puh-leeze...just because I'm a virgin doesn't make me a saint. And you would be lying if you told me you didn't drink while underage."

He put the bottle back where it had been. "Touchè."

Satisfied Yuri plopped himself down in a chair, looking at the spread of food before them. "You have skills." He complimented.

"Don't say that until you taste it." His food was always okay for him to eat, most of the time edible, but to say he was a little nervous of someone else's opinion would be putting it lightly.

He was waiting for Yuri to start indulging himself as he had an insatiable appetite when he was hungry, but was taken by surprise when he got up and moved a chair right next to his. Sitting down he pulled a leg up, tucking it under the shirt. It felt almost like instinct that he leaned against Otabek and the older boy put an arm around him.

It was kinda odd positioning as they reached for food and began eating basically one handed for both as Yuri had reached up to entwine his fingers with the hand that was over his shoulder. He nudged Otabek with his shoulder. "This is good!"

"Seriously?"

"mhm..." He mumbled with a mouth full of food. "And...I like this too. This being us." He leaned his head a bit more against him. "I like how comfortable we are."

Otabek turned his head so he could place a gentle kiss on top of the head leaning against him. He just noticed the hair was damp and smelled faintly of his shampoo. That was nice. He let himself bury his face into the hair, breathing slowly. Yuri's scent mixing with the tangy citrus of his shampoo was heady and intoxicating to him. This boy was dangerous for him he knew. Had known for a long time. But he also knew he couldn't pull away...

Fingers lightly traced his jawline. "Hey...I thought we were going to eat first..." A quiet voice spoke. Everyone was used to the loud and obnoxious level of Yuri's voice, but when he forgot he was supposed to be the angry, punky youth he was almost normal...almost...

"You borrowed my shampoo." The murmur was spoken in to his hair.

"Once again not sorry."

"You're wearing my shirt, use my shampoo...what kind of signals are you trying to give out here?"

"The right kind hopefully." He turned his head, catching his lips lightly with his own.

Otabek broke the kiss, leaving their noses to touch. "Do you know how happy I am that you are staying the night?"

"As happy as I am?"

"That's pretty damn happy." He smiled as a laugh escaped the small Russian. "What do you want to do after dinner?"

There was a hesitant pause before Yuri kissed him softly. "Whatever you want."

"You're up for that? Anything I want?" A smile began to crinkle the corners of his eyes.

"Yes..." He swallowed.

He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer so he could kiss him better than they had previously. His lips gently kissed his jaw then brushed his neck. He felt him relax in to the embrace. "I want to put on a cheesy black and white romantic movie, hold you in my arms, braid your hair, cuddle on the couch...kiss you until neither of us can breath..."

"You are soooooo corny." But his stomach flipped at all the suggestions and he really wanted to do all that had been said.

"And you love it."

"Fuck, ya I do." Yuri drew him in to a long kiss, relishing in everything that had been done in the short time he had arrived on that door step. The kissing, the promises, the dinner...Damn. He did love all this corny shit.

"Eat dinner, Yura. The night is still young." Otabek's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Dinner was consumed with announcements of how good it was much to the embarrassment of the cook. Table was cleaned and dishes done which may or may not have included a water fight. With that cleaned up a movie was put on and seats taken on the couch.

Yuri sat between Otabek's legs as the other braided his hair. It was relaxing and almost sexy he decided. "Hey...we didn't make popcorn!" He suddenly realized.

"You just ate dinner."

"Movies require popcorn whether it's consumed or not."

A dubious face was made behind Yuri. One he could not see. "Are you allowed to eat popcorn during season?"

"I'm on vacaaaa~tion!" There was a bratty whine to the words.

Otabek shrugged his shoulders as his fingers continued to play through the light hair. "I don't feel like moving."

Yuri crossed his arms and pouted. "Brat."

"Look who's talking."

"It's sinful not to have popcorn during a movie."

"Careful...Lilia may hear that." He chuckled as an elbow went back into his stomach.

"Not funny."

"If she asks...tell her it was the only sinful thing we did."

Yuri was silent for awhile, his fingers playing along the thighs that were on either side of him as his hair was continued to be played with. It was relaxing and he felt his eyes begin to drift closed. He shook himself, cursing the beer he had drunk. He didn't feel as if he was that much of a light weight but it had been awhile since he had even had a single beer and he felt his muscles relax. He didn't want to fall asleep this early!

But as the fingers continued to lightly massage his head and the feeling of a full stomach and a slight buzz filled him he missed as he leaned back against a very comfortable and warm chest. He hummed lightly as arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Bed time?" Otabek's voice was as warm as his embrace.

"Movies not done yet." The murmur came.

"You haven't even been watching."

"Not the point."

Otabek couldn't stop the smile coming to his face as Yuri continued to drift off to sleep. He'll wake up mad at himself, but he wasn't going to wake him. There are worse things he could be doing than holding a sleeping boyfriend in his arms.

He looked around, hoping his phone was in reach. He saw it on the edge of the couch and stretched to reach it. Yuri stirred, muttering something before shifting slightly. Satisfied Otabek held up the phone and took a photo, looking at it with a nod. He wasn't as crazy about selfies as many of the others, but there are a few he liked to keep to himself.

"I can sense a selfie a mile away." Yuri rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"You were sleeping."

Yuri changed his position again. It was obvious he wasn't fully awake as his movements were lazy. He straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck, his head resting on his chest. "Not."

Otabek swallowed. Hard. Leave it to the little troublemaker to put him in quite a predicament. Did he remember all he was wearing was a tshirt, that left very little to the imagintion now? Even as he carefully wrapped his arms around him he leaned his head back against the couch. *You're the responsible one...*

"Hey..." A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Kiss me?" Yuri had lifted himself up so he was kneeling on the couch so he could face Otabek, perhaps looking down just a little. He didn't wait for an answer as he leaned down, kissing him.

And Yuri knew at this point how to kiss him the way he liked. He closed his eyes unable to resist as their tongues entwined, Yuri tasting of kazakhstan food and beer. It made Otabek wonder how much they had both drunk and a voice in his head almost...almost...made him push Yuri away so he could count the bottles in the bin. But as Yuri deepened the kiss more his hands instead went to frame the delicate face.

A hand reached up, taking one of his and moving it to one of his bare thighs. "I prefer your hand there." The words were murmurred against lips.

"We made a promise." Otabek heard his words come out strangled as he tried to control himself, feeling the soft skin under his fingers.

"Nothing wrong with touching..." And as if to prove his point he let a hand go under Otabek's shirt, fingers lightly tracing muscles.

He wanted to be mad. So mad he would push him away and send him home and tell him until he behaved he wouldn't be able to stay over night. But every thing felt good and every thing felt right and he sighed as short nails lightly scraped down his chest and Yuri kissed him again and his hand glided up the thigh...

And then he froze as his hand cupped bare ass flesh and Yuri moaned in to their kiss. He had known Yuri wasn't wearing *anything* underneath. Knew and yet he had let his hand move up that perfect thigh, let his fingers run over the plump roundness...

"Shit..." Yuri sighed, as he moved his hands to cup Otabek's face, kissing his lips, his jaw, his throat.

"We made a deal, Yuri Plisetsky."

"I know, I know...earn their trust and then you can fuck me so hard into the mattress I won't remember my name."

"Damn..." Otabek moaned at the statement. Yuri swore so often it was just part of his vocabulary and he had learned to almost not worry about it. But when he phrased their promise like that...

"Don't worry...I'm not going to cum just because you're groping my ass."

"You had to jerk off because I simply had you against a wall."

"You're such a jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

"You've got that fucking right." And he kissed him again. Hard, heated, perhaps a bit sloppy.

Otabek's hands were holding him by the hips, thumbs brushing sharp hip bones, listening to the most delicious sounds coming from Yuri as he hid his face in the crook of his neck. "Next time we have dinner you're wearing more clothes."

"But this is more comfortable..."

Otabek kissed him, refraining from replying to the cheeky comment. He really doesn't mind this lack of modesty, but that is for later. Tonight they were supposed to be behaving. "Go get dressed."

"Just a few minutes ago you were suggesting we go to bed." Yuri had pushed himself back a little to look at him curiously.

"Changed my mind. We have one night together. Let's go find a club." And he really didn't trust himself right now if they went to share a bed.

"But I like it here...and I like where your hand is..." The words were almost a purr as he nuzzled the side of his neck and Otabek almost lost it. If he wasn't so set on Yuri visiting him in his home town he would have flipped him right there and then and taken him on the couch.

He really had no idea where any of this self control was coming from. He was addicted to Yuri. Obsessed even. Wanted every touch, every kiss, every sound. Wanted to spend the night feeling soft skin beneath his fingers, to run those same fingers through golden hair. He wanted it all. And yet...he needed out to breath. To clear his head.

He removed his hand from the thigh it had returned to, softly stroking, hence Yuri's comment. Traitorous hand. He frowned. "Off." He ordered, gently tapping the thigh to move him.

"You're being a tight ass tonight." Yuri gruffed even though he swung off his lap anyway.

"Yuri..."

"No." The small Russian put a hand on the larger boy's chest, stopping him. "Do not fucking use that tone with me. I'm not five. If I'm staying I want stupid ass pet names, tender kisses, soft touches. I want us to throw caution to the wind and act like fucking love birds. I don't want to be scolded for my behavior or talked down to. Deal?" His face was slightly splotched with anger. His stance, even half kneeling on the couch, was determined and unyielding. His gaze was intense as he stared down at Otabek.

There was electricity prickling in the air as a silence spread between them. A minute. Two. Three.

"So you want to act like Victor and Yuuri?" Otabek's voice was even rough to his ears. He heard the slight hesitation in the tone as if concerned to make a joke wouldn't go well. But he had to. Had to break the tension.

"You are such a fucking jerk." Yuri's tone was resigned, but he launched himself at his boyfriend who caught him easily. Long limbs wrapped around a strong body, lips crushed against each other, tongues entwined.

Then finally foreheads were rested against each other with heavy breathing. Otabek ran a thumb across Yuri's swollen bottom lip. "I love you." The words were spoken quietly.

"Ya?"

"Ya...Now can you please get dressed so we can go out?"

And he rolled his eyes in that exasperated way he always did that annoyed others but told Otabek things were normal and alright. Yuri untangled himself from the embrace, letting his boyfriend also stand up.

Otabek dared to swat the ass next to him lightly. "Go."

"You call that retaliation from earlier?" Yuri was trying not to laugh, leaving a smirk to grace his lips. "I expect far better from you." He grabbed his bag from by the door and headed down the hallway.


	5. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it didn't take long for the music to invade their veins, to work itself into their core. Music was part of their life and even the songs they didn't use for their routines could still catch hold. Moving off the ice was different than on, but Yuri was still graceful, still moved like he owned the dance floor. A particular set began to be spun and Otabek paused, almost recognising the tunes, but unsure why. Yuri had moved back up against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving their bodies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again warning there is underage drinking. Don't like don't read. 
> 
> And, yes, I am working on plot. It's there if you squint :)

Finding something for both of them to wear took far longer than expected. It wasn't exactly in either of their plans to have something to wear to a club on a whim. Yuri made a mental note to remember to bring such when he visited Almaty. In the end they both were wearing black. Yuri borrowed a mesh shirt from Otabek, politely not questioning why it was in his small week long vacation wardrobe, throwing it over a tank top. Skinny jeans, belt, and boots completed the look. When Otabek came out into the living area wearing a ripped tshirt and otherwise similar fashion to Yuri he paused seeing him wearing his leather jacket.

A small smile came to his face. "Like it that much, huh?" He went to the closet to pull out a soft grey suede one.

"It makes me look cool." He tilted his head up, looking smug.

Otabek came over giving a soft kiss to his lips. "You always look cool."

That flustered, borderline grumpy, look came to his face and he puffed out his cheeks not being able to return a quick enough snappy retort. He grunted instead causing Otabek to chuckle. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket then pulled out a peppermint drop neatly wrapped. He held it up to Otabek. "Not planning to share?"

A shrug was a reply. "I liked them. Might as well have a few."

He watched as Yuri umwrapped the candy and slowly place it into his mouth. "You can try to retrieve it later."

Yes, this boy was dangerous for him. He bit back a moan as he headed to the door. "Come on. Let's see where the night takes us."

"Oh, I know where to go." He walked confidently by him, grabbing his hand to pull him out the door.

He didn't ask where they were going. He was just a visitor after all. Yuri was good at giving directions and they made it part way across town with no incident. The club wasn't exactly what Otabek was expecting. Not that he had envisioned a shiny new club with lines out the door and lights flashing every where. This one was more of a cement block with a few people lingering outside smoking and a small line by the door. Even through the cement walls you could feel the bass thrumming through the air, beating against your chest. Hopefully the music was more than just pounding bass.

He had started to move to the main door when Yurio tugged at him. "Not that way."

"We're not sneaking in to a club. Don't you have one you can go to?" He knew there had to be underage clubs somewhere. But he also should have known that wasn't how his boyfriend thought.

"We're not sneaking in. I just happen to know the VIP entrance." And he gave that smile of his. The one that meant he was playing dangerous, but Otabek couldn't resist.

"Which translates you in to sneaking in." He just knew that had to be the answer.

"It's not like last time, okay? This is my city remember?" He continued to lead him around to the back of the building where a few other people were loitering and right before he reached the door he grabbed Otabek's hand. "Gotta make sure you don't get separated from me."

As if he needed an excuse to hold his hand. But he didn't say anything and watched as the other knocked on a flimsy looking door. He had been to some pretty grimy places and even though this wasn't the worse it was down there close to the bottom of the list. "You come here often then?" The pounding of the bass was louder through the door.

"They have really good food." Came the lamest excuse he had heard, but Otabek had a funny feeling it wasn't a lie.

By the second knock Yuri had grown impatient and kicked the door, swearing a bit in Russian. The door swung open with a similar greeting of words, but the large bouncer did indeed seem to know Yuri and engulfed him in a hug that made the small skater flustered, hiding it with more swear words.

"You've been gone too long!" The bouncer scolded him.

"Been skating." Came the gruff reply.

Then the large man looked over at Otabek and he didn't think even Victor or Yuuri scrutinized him as much as this guy did. He was smart enough not to break eye contact and after a short bit the bouncer gave a chuckle. "Just skating?" He opened the door wide enough for both of them to enter.

Yuri took his hand in his again as they entered the back way. This wasn't unfamiliar to the Kazakh having been in plenty of clubs where front entrances were not used by the DJ. Grey upon grey shadows down long hallways that didn't seem to fit into the tiny cement box. The music was loud. Intensely so. Magnified by the cement around them. But he wasn't going to say no to the hand holding.

He laced their fingers together as they came out a doorway next to the bar, the lights and music now ten times bigger than even from before. As he tried to take in their surroundings Yuri tugged him to the bar.

A small female was behind the counter and upon seeing them literally crawled halfway on it. "Baby Kitten!"

There wasn't any second guesses who she was calling to and Yuri's face turned a shade of pink that was adorable in his frustration. He tugged Otabek behind him and gave in to the strangling hug the bartender gave him before she slapped his shoulder. "Whatcha doing avoiding us?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not avoiding...it's just season. You know that."

"And you're rude not introducing your bear of a bodyguard!" She had climbed back down so she could reach a few things in the back.

"So pushy." He glowered, but indicated between the bartender and Otabek. "Darya, Otabek...Otabek, Darya." He gave a harsh glance to Darya. "He's a skater."

"mhm..." She winked over her shoulder. "Awful chummy to your competition. You were never like this even about Victor."

"Why would I be anything about Victor!" He huffed, even as she laughed.

Otabek stepped closer behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So you come here often, huh?"

"I told ya...the food is good."

"How old were you when you let yourself in? Ten? Eleven if you were lucky?" Darya placed glasses down on the counter, looking up to meet Otabek's gaze. "He heard the music and said he needed inspiration for his routine. We had no idea the baby kitten would end up being the Russian Punk."

"I told you when I introduced myself."

She giggled. "Yes, babe, you did. But coming out of little you..." She giggled again.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Who knows you come here?" Otabek was curious. The crowd wasn't sports fans or underage. Smoke swirled in the air from cigarettes and drinks were pouring freely. The staff seemed friendly enough and the music not half bad. So a few good points towards that.

There was a slight change of position, hands shoved in pockets and a toe scuffing the cement floor. "You do."

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He leaned down closer. "Bad Boy Yuri Plisetsky, hm?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's like an escape."

"I know..." And who else would? They were similar on many levels. He had said they were much alike.

"When he skates we're all glued to the box." Darya was watching them. Yuri really didn't know the extended family he had created. "Nothing like him. Not even that Victor."

"You've got that right." Otabek couldn't disagree and the silence from Yuri told him the embarrassment coursing through him.

"You're a skater as well Yuri says?"

"I am. But I'll have to work hard to pry the gold from his fingers." He felt an elbow dig in to his ribs.

Darya stopped in the middle of mixing a drink. "Otabek...Otabek..." Then it was as if a switch had been flipped. "Otabek Altin? The Hero of Kazakztan?"

He stiffened even though he was used to those words. It was the way she had said it. As if..."That's a title others have given me."

She drummed her fingers against the counter before nodding. "Well met then." He didn't reply, but simply nodded. Yuri was looking between the two, a mixed look of confusion and frustration on his face. "Anything I can get either of you?"

"Not yet." Yuri replied for both of them. "We're going to go dance." He moved away from the bar, easily pulling Otabek away. "What the hell was that about?" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Hmph."

"Hey..." Otabek said gently pulling him into his arms. "No arguments. No hmphs. None of that tonight, okay? Just you and me."

There was a short silence then Yuri turned in his arms so his back was pressed against his chest. That was answer enough for Otabek and he slipped his hands into the front pockets of Yuri's pants, holding their bodies closer. Long elegant arms reached up to wrap around his neck to pull his head down closer. They weren't that much different in height, but considering their position Yurio still had to crane his neck to get the kiss he wanted.

Otabek heard a low whistle behind him and guessed it was Darya. Another interrogation in the near future he guessed. "I thought we were going to dance." He said quietly against soft lips.

"Warm up." Came the reply.

But it didn't take long for the music to invade their veins, to work itself into their core. Music was part of their life and even the songs they didn't use for their routines could still catch hold. Moving off the ice was different than on, but Yuri was still graceful, still moved like he owned the dance floor. A particular set began to be spun and Otabek paused, almost recognising the tunes, but unsure why. Yuri had moved back up against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving their bodies together.

"Welcome back Baby Kitten!" The DJ shouted over the music. "But you no longer seem to be a baby any more! Yow!!!"

The crowd went crazy over the words even though it was apparent over half wouldn't even know what he was talking about. Yuri hid his face against Otabek's shoulder. Even though he wanted that attention on the ice, commanded it at competitions, it seemed in his personal life he didn't want to be called out so loudly. And then Otabek remembered where he had heard the music set before. Once or twice playing in the background over vidchat with Yuri.

"Do they have to be so fucking embarrassing?" The words were muffled against Otabek's shirt.

"They like you. Comes with the territory."

"YOU like me and you don't do things like that."

"Maybe I should try."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"What can I dare?" He had moved their bodies together impossibly closer and the words were whispered against an ear. He let his hands slip down Yuri's back, resting them on the lower curve of his body.

Yuri swallowed. Hard. "Anything...you want..."

"Anything?" In the back of his mind sirens were going off. The exact opposite of what he was hoping would happen was playing out on the dance floor. Why did this surprise him?

"Dammit, Beka...Just grab my ass and dance with me, okay?"

That was hardly an offer he could refuse and did just that even as the DJ made another remark and Yuri drowned his embarrassment with a kiss.

Hours went by as the DJ spun more sets and they danced as if no one was watching and Darya gave them drinks and snacks. At one point Yuri even dragged Otabek up to the DJ and to his embarrassment let him take over for a short bit. After the first set he got comfortable with the setup and music and let himself enjoy the moment. The crowd enjoyed themselves and one time Yuri even joined him up in the DJ deck kissing him swiftly on the cheek before jumping down to dance to the next set.

Hours went by and they finally said their goodbyes with promises to return sooner than later. Yuri hung onto his boyfriend's neck. "They like you!" He was a bit too overjoyed announcing the fact as they made their way back to Otabek's apartment.

"That makes you happy, huh?" They both had had a little too much to drink, Darya not even seeming to care Yuri was underage. Even with the bit of food they had eaten (and it had been good) it helped little.

"It does. When I was stressed and didn't know where to turn they were there to listen to me. They let me forget...for awhile atleast...what I put myself through." He pulled himself closer to Otabek. "I am happy you got to meet them."

"Thank you for taking me there." And he was thankful. Pleased to see another side to Yuri. The mischievous boy who snuck in places he wasn't allowed and yet all to forget the stress he puts himself through. And he had never told anyone until tonight when he had shared it with him.

Making it into the apartment was a bit of an adventure as they both fumbled trying to make the keys work and dropping them once or twice. With out even thinking they went straight to the bedroom where Yuri had dumped his bag earlier.

"Want the shower first?" Otabek asked even as Yuri flopped unceremoniously across the bed.

"I'm exhausted and drunk!" He announced dramatically, flinging his arms out.

  
"And you smell of alcohol and smoke and loads of B.O.." Otabek reminded him. "And I'm not sharing a bed with you when you reak of days old garbage."

"You smell the same so who cares?" Yuri held out his arms to him still not budging from the bed. "Come kiss me, lover boy." And then he began to giggle. True life giggles.

Otabek looked at him almost in disbelief. "Well, fuck, you're a giggle drunk."

"You said fuck!" And he giggled more as if that was the funniest thing he had heard.

He didn't know why or what was controlling his limbs but Otabek crawled on to the bed. "You say it all the time."

"Of course." His arms reached out and wrapped themselves around the solid body that leaned over him. "People are used to it. But when you say it..." And he giggled again.

"That funny, huh?"

"Oh, ya..." And he giggled some more even as he attempted to pull Otabek closer. "You're not going to kiss me?"

"You're going to taste of beer and sweat." But he licked his own lips anyway. Kissing his boyfriend was never a bad thing.

"You smell the same, you'll taste the same." And it was said with the dopiest grin on his face Otabek almost laughed.

"Has anyone seen you drunk before?" He had to ask.

"Hmmm...Victor...maybe?" It was obvious he was trying to think through a slightly cloudy mind, but smiled anyway. "You know the old man...nose in everything..."

"You're going to be so~ hungover tomorrow." And this time he did laugh and Yuri joined him.

"So are you and Lilia is going to kill us both!" But it was said with more laughter and this time he was able to pull him close enough and kiss him. The sloppiest, messiest kiss he could remember, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them.

Otabek somehow managed to crawl further onto the bed even as Yurio clung to him and flung himself on the pillows. The fight to shower forgotten as Yuri flopped half on top of him. "What time do we have to be at practice?"

Yurio reached up and flicked his nose. "Drinking makes you more responsible than you already are. Stop it. I'll set the alarm for 5:30. We'll have plenty of time to get there." He squinted at his phone as he clicked the alarm.

"What time is it?" Otabek closed his eyes, humming slightly as his fingers gently stroked Yuri's spine.

A giggle escaped again. "Four."

"Well, fuck..."

"Shit, Beka, you are hilarious!" He giggled as he yawned. "Save the swearing for me."

"I'm imagining all the ways Lilia is going to torture us." He groaned. Less than an hour of sleep and hangovers and they were going to be at practice. Wonderful...

Of course that just set Yuri in to a fit of giggles. "Quit thinking, lover boy. It'll be fine." He wrapped himself around the body underneath him. "Thank you for visiting." His voice mumbled sleepily. "It's been the best week of my life."

"Ya?" He felt his eyelids drooping as well as his fingers continued to move up amd down Yuri's back and their breathing slowed down to match each other. They hadn't even changed clothes, but it didn't matter. They were together.

"Ya..."


	6. Almaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Selfie time!" Yuri grabbed him so they were both in front of the window, choosing the best view before taking several pictures. 
> 
> "You *are* going to spend the entire time doing that." But he laughed happy anyway as he removed his coat. It wasn't exactly winter, but the warmer months had yet to reach them. As Yuri continue to snap photos he went to the kitchen.

yuri-plisetsky : Going to see @otabek-altin #loverboy #planetickets #ohhellya #almatyhereicome

Otabek cracked a grin looking at the instagram. It had been months since they last saw each other. Sure, there had been phone calls and vid chats...but it wasn't the same. Months of training and competing. Of winning and losing. Well...not of Yuri losing. He was unreachable and Otabek knew he better work harder if he had any chance to get a medal from him.

But it was really the farthest from his mind right now as he stared at the photo and clicked like. Yuri didn't smile even in his excitement. He had an image to uphold afterall. There were tell tale signs Otabek knew though. The slight flush to his face, the angle of his head, the look in his eyes...damn he couldn't wait to see him.

He clicked comment leaving the normal one when he was too flustered to say anything else - #heysexy

There was of course a string of other comments from people they knew. Victor getting all parental cute on them. Yuuri telling him safe travels. Yuuko and Mila reminding him to behave with emoticons that said otherwise. He shook his head. Even Darya had started commenting to the posts now. And the bouncer Alexei who he had found out was her boyfriend. And Yakov...Otabek chuckled remembering the long night chat they had after Yuri told his coach if he was going to spy on his students he might as well make an account. And he did with Yuri's help. He didn't have the hang of it yet and mostly left one word comments, but it was something. Yuri's large extended family.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He fit in there somewhere. There had been quite a stir after the first post Yuri had marked #loverboy even though other posts had eluded to such. Rumours, outcries, fans going crazy both good and bad. They both had a few sleepless nights a couple times. Yuri seemed to get the better part of it, probably because of Victor and Yuuri. It had taken a bit more for his country to quiet down. Backlash after backlash. A lot he didn't tell Yuri about. He just knew the fireball would go all ballistic and probably cause more issues. It was later forgiven as they decided a little bit of wild was okay...he was a DJ afterall...and spent time in Canada and America...and he was a national hero...

He cringed over all of it. People always had opinions he reminded himself. Always willing to give advice. He knew he loved Yuri and that was the important part.

He clicked his phone off. One more week...

He leaned back on his couch when his phone buzzed a familiar tune. He grinned picking it up. The screen read a text -

\- #heysexy is the best you can do?

\- It's my caller id for you too.

\- omg...tell me you're lying?

\- Does it sound like I'm lying?

\- You are so shitty mushy!

\- And you like it!

\- One week...I can't wait to see you...

\- I have a big red heart around the date on my calendar.

\- If that's for real I'm fucking breaking up with you!

Otabek chuckled. He really shouldn't be teasing him like this. But it was worth it.

\- Hey...just fyi we need to keep the pda down when you arrive. It's getting more acceptable here, but still iffy in high traffic places.

\- PDA is disgusting.

\- You didn't seem to think so at the club...

\- ...

\- Love you

\- Ya?

\- Ya...

The week was the longest and the shortest he could remember. He continued to go to practice during the week and took a job spinning some sets at a new club for the weekend. He always told people he DJ'd just for fun, it was a hobby, but he thought it might be worth a try to see how a paying gig went. He could almost hear Yuri yelling at him that he didn't need two jobs. But he also knew Yuri liked his DJ stints. It went well, but his mind kept wandering back to the club in St. Petersburg Yuri had taken him. He had already promised to take him to one here. They had a lot of plans actually and he doubted they could all be done in the week they had reserved together.

Right now he was waiting at the airport, watching people walk through the gate. Trying to appear bored and calm when his insides were doing quads in every form possible and probably some new ones. He glanced over to the long glass windows seeing security holding back a large crowd of Yuri's Angels. He had almost forgotten how popular his boyfriend was even in his country. Next time plans would be made in secret he decided.

There was an announcement over the speaker that the planes were finally being unloaded and he just waited (im)patiently. The screams from behind the glass told him Yuri was there before he saw the blonde head in the crowd. He had yet to take the growth spurt everyone was waiting for. But it worked for him. He could continue to do his performances unhindered and collect as many medals as possible. Woe the day he grew a few inches.

He watched as Yuri turned to wave to the crowd and the cacophony of noise that greeted that simple gesture. He was getting better at that.

And then he saw him and a smile almost cracked his features, but he remembered to keep his scowl on at the last minute even as he held up his hand in a brief wave. Otabek returned the movement. Face to face they fistbumped and slapped each other's back in greeting. Without saying anything Yuri dragged him over to the window of fans and took a selfie as they held up their signs behind them.

yuri-plisetsky : Made it safely! Hello Yuri's Angels! #almaty #yuriangels #jetlagaf

And a bunch of other hashtags later as he posted the photo.

"So you intend to spend your week with me taking selfies and posting to social media?" Otabek finally spoke as they went to fetch his luggage.

"Missed you to, jerk." Yuri didn't miss a beat as he finished posting, tucking his phone in a pocket. And Otabek couldn't help but laugh which caused a few people to look their way, but it was too crowded for others to really care. "You're laughing in public? This is a good sign." Yuri nudged him with an elbow.

"Asshole." He returned.

"Oh, you learned some new swear words?"

"The instructor taught well. I think he goes by the name of Yuri Plisetsky."

"It's still hilarious when you swear."

"And your adorable when you giggle." He reminded him.

Yuri made a face. It was surprising he remembered that night. Or it could have been all the teasing Otabek couldn't resist doing afterwards. "Rule #1...no getting drunk this week."

"Au contraire...we are exactly doing that one time this week."

"You seem to have some set plans for my visit."

Otabek looked at him, softly smiling. "As long as I am with you that is all I need." And he just wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him until they couldn't breath.

"Sappy mush." Yuri cocked his head arrogantly, but an amused smile tugged at his lips.

"And you like it." He reached for the obvious animal print luggage as it came rolling by them on the conveyer belt and Yuri's hand had reached out at the same time. Their fingers brushed and their hands then fell together as they lifted the luggage off the moving belt. A smile lifted the corners of his lips. Yuri was smooth some times.

They took a cab to his place as he did not want to use the public transit everyone used not knowing how much luggage Yuri would be hauling and he was glad he had. The boy didn't pack light. The ride was quiet mostly. A few times Otabek would point something out to him, but he was often distracted as Yuri had placed a hand on his thigh, fingers softly drawing designs against the fabric of his jeans. He placed a hand over his, a thumb brushing over his knuckles. The short ride was soft, gentle and corny as fuck (Yuri would mention later).

They pulled up to a large building with many floors, glass walls, and modern arches in the details causing Yurio to crane his neck to see the top. He gave a low whistle. "You didn't have to rent a place to impress me, y'know. I really don't give a fuck."

Otabek smiled, picking up one of the bags. "I live here, Yura." He waited a few seconds as the other just stared up at the building before nudging him. "Come on. Let me show you inside."

"How many floors are there?" Yurio finally caught himself, lifting the strap of a bag to his shoulder.

"hm...fifteen? I'm on the fourteenth." He took the rest of the luggage as Yuri followed. "I need to teach you to pack."

"I need all that stuff!" He insisted.

"Did you bring your stuffed tiger?" Otabek pulled a card from his pocket to slip into a scanner waiting for the doors to open.

"Shut up, jerk!" He pushed his way through the door. "You know I don't sleep well away from home."

"I was hoping I could help with that here." They had made it to the elevators and he had stepped closer to him, talking softly. The halls were empty, almost felt isolated. But he would take that opportunity right now.

"You're so fucking corny." But there was a hitch to his voice.

"He can have a spot of honour next to my bear. And if you really need him you can get him." He let his hand gently smooth out the blonde's hair as the lift's doors opened.

He heard a huff as they went inside the elevator. "You really have your bear on display?

"Yes. Where I can reach him just in case. Thunderstorms can get a bit nerve wracking around here."

Yurio stepped closer this time. "I can help with that." He leaned up, touching their noses.

"That's my line I think." He felt his heart ready to pound out of his chest, watching a grin spread across his boyfriend's face.

"Tigers scare everything away."

"Especially my tiger..." They were alone riding up the elevator and Otabek felt they had waited long enough, behaving in public as they had. He engulfed Yuri in his arms and he felt the body relax against him as the embrace was returned.

"I missed you." The muffled voice sounded as if it might begin to cry.

"It's been a tough season, huh?" He held him tightly, burying his face into the hair like he always did. It was soft and familiar and just made him breath easier.

"You're supposed to say - I missed you too - asshole."

"oh...Sorry...I missed you too, asshole."

"You are such a jerk... "

"This jerk would like to kiss you."

"I can live with that."

A bell sound went off signaling their floor and the doors opened before either could finish the train of thought going through their minds. As they pulled the luggage in to the hallway Yurio stopped to look around giving a low whistle. It was sleek and modern and completely not what he expected.

"Too ostentatious, huh?" Otabek asked, really worried about what Yuri thought. It had taken him a good month to finally decide to move into the place. Location and easy access to transportation helped make the decision. The flamboyant modernism and dreary colors weren't exactly his first choice. But he also rarely saw the inside of his own apartment so figured it was an easy sacrifice.

"It's amazing." Came the honest opinion.

"Says someone who lives in a mansion." He watched him closely as they went down the hallway.

"I live with Lilia. It's not my place." He smiled at Otabek. "Very different from the rural boy, huh?"

"Look who's talking." He nudged him. Something else they had in common were their humble beginnings and the determination to be someone to help those who needed them. It wasn't an easy road.

"You've never posted a photo of this place." The observation shouldn't have been surprising. Yuri posted photos of every thing he found interesting.

He shrugged. "Never thought about it." He used the card he had on the front door to open the one to his apartment.

"Would you be upset if I do?"

"Doesn't bother me." He nudged the door open letting them both in. It was a small place. Once again sleek and modern in design and color. It was like a small studio that overlooked the city and the mountains beyond that were still snow capped.

Yuri dropped his bag, running to the window. "Look at that view!"

"You have mountains in Russia." The door closed and he left the luggage by the door.

"Not right outside my window!" He had his face pressed against the glass.

"You do know those are many hundred miles away." He didn't know why he needed to point that out. Yuri wasn't stupid.

"Selfie time!" Yuri grabbed him so they were both in front of the window, choosing the best view before taking several pictures.

"You *are* going to spend the entire time doing that." But he laughed happy anyway as he removed his coat. It wasn't exactly winter, but the warmer months had yet to reach them. As Yuri continue to snap photos he went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good."

"Anything you want to do?"

Arms were suddenly around his waist and a face pressed into his back. "Cuddling on the couch sounds good. I'm fucking exhausted."

"So no wild city night life tonight, huh?"

"You're not as funny as you think you are."

"Yes, I am." He moved around the kitchen with Yuri still wrapped around him. He had gotten good at that since his boyfriend had started the habit back when he visited St. Petersburg the first time. It was exactly as expected - in public he was cautious, but in private he liked the constant physical touch. And he found he didn't mind one bit. It felt natural and comfortable and right.

An answer he knew involved several swear words was muttered into his back and he simply chuckled which made the arms tighten around him. "Come on, let's go cuddle." He had both mugs in his hands as they moved from the kitchen to what could be called the living room.

The space wasn't much after all the fancy, new streamline look of the place. Greys amd whites were the color scheme, the only real pops of color being from some mismatched plateware visible on shelves in the kitchen and a few photos decorating the wall. You could cover the entire studio in a few steps. No real hallway...not even a real bedroom. Just a bed on the other side of an artistic partition. But it worked for him.

Placing the hot mugs down on the coffee table he imagined they would be cold before they even touched them. Did it matter? Not really. Yuri curled himself up on the couch already leaning heavily into his side as he wrapped an arm around him. "What did the parentals say before you left?" He couldn't stop himself.

"No. You are so not fucking funny." Yuri rolled his eyes. "Victor was nauseous and reminded me not to do anything he wouldn't. Which actually doesn't help, and Katsudon reminded him of such. Not that he's one to talk. I mean really? Those two giving advice? Necessary? Not at all!" He wrapped his arms around Otabek who had to chuckle again. "I like it when you laugh."

"You're getting sappy." Otabek warned him as a yawn escaped from the blonde.

"Am not..."

"Continue your story." He had let a hand go into the soft hair, gently stroking it.

"Yuuko texted saying ignore the other two, but says behave and have fun. Kinda hard to do both, right?"

"Quite possibly."

"Mila says to remember to come back." He gave a snort. "Stupid advice. Of course I would. Training and all." He gave another yawn.

"Sounds like she's worried I'll steal you away." Otabek changed his position slightly to get them both comfortable.

"Not a bad idea."

"You're avoiding telling me what Lilia and Yakov said because I know they talked to you." The road to getting their permission for this little vacation hadn't been too difficult even with all of Yuri's dramatics. The hardest part had been coordinating times with competition season in full gear.

Yuri semi propped himself up so he could look at Otabek. "I swear Lilia almost cried. Cried! Like what's the big deal? But I swear her eyes got all watery while she made sure I had everything. Why are people so damn sappy?"

Otabek couldn't stop himself from lightly kissing him. "Human nature?"

"Whatever." He put his head back down and snuggled closer. "She said safe travels and all that stuff and reminded me to not skate as I messed up my foot a bit too much last routine."

"I told you not to try new padding that close to competition." He wrapped his arms around the slender body that was half on top of him.

"You sound like Yakov, without the screaming and red face."

"Good to know." Listening to Yuri talk was making him sleepy. Not in the bad because it's boring way, but just the relief he was here, with him, in his arms way. And he knew Yuri was falling asleep because he swore less the more tired he got. It was kinda funny, but something Otabek had noticed during many of their late night vidchats. He wondered if he had any strange habits Yuri had noted...

He didn't remember falling asleep. Couldn't even remember how far along their conversation had gotten before the room had grown silent. Now he was only partially awake finding himself on his stomach on the couch and a sleeping heavy weight on top of him. Groggily he moved his head unable to find a clock to know what the time was or to locate his phone. There wasn't any light coming through his window so obviously it was late or extremely early. He spotted the mugs of hot chocolate where they had been left untouched on the end table and next to them was Yuri's phone.

Thinking it was a brilliant idea he reached out an arm, trying to stretch enough to snatch the phone. Above him he heard some grumbling and felt a face bury itself between his shoulder blades. That wasn't going to work. No matter the hour Yuri's internal clock would still be three hours behind. Plus Otabek had learned he was a grumpy morning person.

He let his arm drop to the floor, giving up on trying to reach the phone. He would have liked to get atleast one photo while Yuri was sleeping, but no luck there. Yuri had called him the creeper boyfriend because he liked to take photos when he least expected. Otabek told him the expressions were truer and there were only so many pictures he wanted of his boyfriend flicking off the camera. He had received the middle finger for such which he laughed at. He closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep, laying there for long moments.

*...*

It wasn't working. He tried to carefully shift his position, feeling the body slightly slip behind him, but the upper torso still firmly against his back.

"Stop fucking moving." The muffled mumble came.

"Yuri...I need to pee." Might as well just tell him. He could imagine the eyes rolling behind him as an unintelligible sound was made. Slow and still sleepy limbs moved and literally kicked him off the couch. "Thanks, sexy."

He stretched as another obscenity and grumble was given to him. Returning from his short bathroom break he found Yuri sleeping on his back, arms and legs stretched out as if claiming the couch for his own. There would be no way to move him enough to even take a small corner. Mildly disappointed Otabek went around the partition to his bed and sat on that.

He had found his phone in the kitchen and the clock read just after 5am. Depending on the day he was either waking up at this time or just going to sleep. It was a precarious schedule, Mondays being the worse. If he had a weekend gig that lasted into the early hours he wasn't given much choice but to grab power naps whenever he could.

He stretched on his bed deciding to try to sleep a little bit more and already deciding it was probably going to be unsuccessful. That is until he woke up again a few hours later, Yuri neatly wrapped around him, long limbs keeping him pinned down. It was definitely later with sunlight streaming in to the condo and the slight sound of traffic being heard 14 floors up.

Neither had bothered to change out of their traveling clothes and he knew they hadn't even moved the luggage from by the front door. And they hadn't eaten for well over twelve hours. He lightly feathered his fingers through blonde hair that was sprayed across his shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head."

As words were mumbled against his neck he decided being coherent when half asleep was not a talent Yuri had. He turned his head, brushing lips against his temple and the embrace tightened around him. "Come on. I know you don't sleep that much."

"Fucking bite me." The words were grumbled.

Otabek smiled. "Okay."

Suddenly Yuri let out what could have been described as nothing but a squeal as he scrambled to sit up. "I didn't mean literally, asshole."

"Why not?" He shrugged his shoulders still laying on his back, moving an arm to go behind his head. "I know you like it."

"I like to do it to you." A slow grin spread across Otabek's features. "Don't be a fucking ass. You made me move, don't get all shitty comfy laying there now."

"Make me move." It hadn't exactly been in his plans for a bit of wake up wrestling, but Yuri looked beyond gorgeous half awake and disheveled from sleep.

"You asked for it, jerk." Like lightening Yuri jumped on him, straddling his legs, hoping it would keep him down long enough.

Too late Otabek realized what he was doing and attempted to move his arm. The brat had discovered randomly he had a ticklish spot right under his arm. Only one side. But he obviously remembered as he dug his thin fingers into the exact spot. Otabek bit his lip trying not to give the Russian the satisfaction of winning this round. Yuri had other plans as he bit into his bicep, sucking a mark right below his T-shirt sleeve causing Otabek to hiss through his teeth before the laugh escaped.

"HAH! Dare me will ya!" He shouted triumphantly before suddenly getting flipped on to his back. "Uh...sorry?"

"Not sorry..." Otabek whispered in his ear as he leaned down over him. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he let his lips trail from the ear down the side of his neck and then Yuri swallowed hard as he let teeth and tongue glide across the skin where neck and shoulder joined. He may be thin, but his muscles were toned beautifully.

"Beka~" His name was spoken in a small whine even as he tilted his head to let him better access to the spot he was teasing. "I said I was sorry!"

"But are you?" He murmured against the skin he was enjoying tasting. He had never left a mark on Yuri before. There had been a few reasons. First being the repercussions when certain coaches saw it. Otabek had heard enough from his when he had returned home sporting a few, but most of it was just a shake of the head and the muttering of "boys" under his breath. So as inexperienced as he was at this he had been on the receiving end and figured out the dynamics easily.

"Fucking asshole." Yuri muttered right before giving a small yelp as Otabek successfully left a purple mark against the pale skin. "...shit..." His hands went into the dark hair as Otabek gently kissed the area. "Do that again..." He breathed.

"Let's get some breakfast, sexy. We have plenty of time to play." But he didn't move, placing small kisses against his neck.

"Or we could continue to play." The words were quiet, short nails lightly scraping against his scalp where the buzzed undercut was.

"You should learn not to say such things around me." He pushed himself up to look at him, smiling a bit at the work he had done, before leaning down to kiss him.

The smile Yuri gave was devilish. "But why if it gets the results I want?"

There was no answer to that. No reason to argue. And Yuri's kiss was addictive. The worst and yet best drug possible. There was no hesitation. No lack of confidence. Everything that was silently said was in each and every kiss.

Yuri pushed him back over so he could straddle him, their kiss never ending. To have this every morning...he *was* sappy. Suddenly Yuri began laughing, more of a snicker that sounded like a giggle. He bemoaned that people said he giggled like a girl, but Otabek found it infectious. He reached up, pushing back the long hair from Yuri's face. "What?"

"You have morning breath sooooo bad."

Otabek couldn't stop the roll of his eyes. "So do you and your stomach hasn't stopped rumbling for five minutes." His chuckle was added to the giggles.

"So sexy." But he kissed him again anyway.

"Everything you do is sexy." He watched the pink color his cheeks as he tilted his head to make the hair fall back over his face. Otabek tapped his thigh to get him to move. "Come on. Let's get breakfast, get rid of morning breath, shower, and change so we can start the day. Maybe not all in that order."

The first day was perfect. And he hated to use that word. But it was. They had actually attempted fo make breakfast in his small kitchen which was more of a brunch considering the hour. The small confines had been a bit of a challenge, but it was ideal for random touching and kissing which both made sure happened...often.

Then they went out for a bit of sight seeing as Yuri had never been to Almaty. Through the hustle and bustle of city life Otabek did his best to point out things. Then they shopped. A lot. Silly little gifts for Yuri's extended family. It had taken a lot of time because for as much as he kept saying it didn't matter each gift was carefully decided upon.

Returning to the condo gifts were put aside and luggage unpacked. Stuffed tiger carefully placed on the shelf next to Otabek's bear. The shelf was actually part of the partition that kept his bed mostly secluded from the living space. And, as he had claimed, easily reachable when needed. That night neither stuffed animal was brought down from the shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying my little story so far! Please leave kudos and comments as I love to hear from you!
> 
> I did a lot of research about Almaty and such so have used what I learned. Of course internet surfing does not compare to truly living or visiting there. So I apologize if I offend anyone. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I...don't want to go back at the end of the week." The words were quiet.
> 
> Otabek gave a small smile. "I felt the same when I came to visit you."
> 
> "Then why do we keep doing this shit to each other? Why do we...?"
> 
> "Yura..." He pulled him tighter against him. "Because we skate. Because there are dreams out there just beyond our grasp. We just have to work that bit harder to reach it. Jumps, points, medals...it's what our body and souls live for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some smexy times? XD

Yuri sat on the couch, grumpily going through photos on his phone, the frown growing larger as each minute passed. Otabek came around holding a make shift ice pack in his hand before sitting on the couch. "It happens." He tried to be soothing, entering the middle of a conversation that seemed to be ongoing.

Yuri didn't look up. "It's stupid."

"Yes, trying new padding mid-season is stupid, but you did and now we take care of the consequences." He pulled Yuri's legs onto his lap so he could place an icepack on the sore ankle hearing a hiss come from the other. "Sorry we've been walking so much. We should have stayed in a few days."

"It was fine." He tossed his phone on to the low table, crossing his arms over his chest. "It just sucks because I really wanted to go skating."

"You skate all the time." One hand was holding the icepack on the ankle, but his free one lazily moved up and down Yuri's leg.

"Not on your ice." He dangled his head backwards over the arm of the couch. "I had been thinking about it too. How I wanted to skate on the same ice as you do. And then I go and fuck up my ankle. Shit..."

"There'll be other times, Yura."

"You're always so fucking calm."

"Someone has to be."

Yuri lifted his good leg, using his foot to shove Otabek on the shoulder. "Whatever." He pulled his head back up.

"If it feels better tomorrow I want to take you to the park up the road and show you some architecture. It's amazing." They sat in silence for awhile. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I'm fucking bummed, okay!" Yuri let out his frustration. "I was supposed to come down here and have fun and go places and now I've fucking injured myself because I didn't listen to you, or Yakov, or, dammit, even the old geezer! And now it's just..." He rubbed at his face. "Go ahead! Tell me how shitty I am and fucking stupid and how I ruined everything!"

Otabek stared at him, his expression unchanging. "I can't. Or else I would be lying." He watched a sneer turn Yuri's lip up, not believing him. "It doesn't matter to me if we go out or stay in or have plans or not. We're spending time together." He breathed slowly, his fingers still trailing up and down the legs that were over his lap. "Yura...the best moments have been waking up with you next to me. Sure, you steal the covers and some times kick me in the back, but I don't mind. I wouldn't change it."

Yuri used his foot to shove him again. "You are so fucking sappy!" But he was biting his lip and it was obvious he was trying to hold back tears.

"Ya?"

"Ya..." And then Yuri was moving, straddling him and kissing him. "You're not perfect either, y'know. You snore and steal three quarters of the bed. But I fucking love you anyway."

"Ya?" He gently caressed the side of his face.

"Ya...definitely..." He brushed their lips together. "All the corny sap included."

"We're supposed to be taking care of your ankle." Otabek reminded him.

"I know..." He leaned even closer, lips against an ear. "But I can have an injured ankle and you could still fuck me."

Otabek bit his lip, trying not to make any sound over the blunt statement. He tried to remember to breath as Yuri took the earlobe between his teeth and tugged. He even tried to remember his hands shouldn't be wandering all over the body that was kept in shape year round. But his brain was competing against his body, a body that had been denied once too often. And Yuri was too willing to let that body do whatever it wanted.

The lips that had been teasing his ear had moved down, nipping and biting, occasionally leaving a mark on the way down. "Yura..." He could practically feel the roll of the eyes.

Yuri brought his head up so they could look at each other at eye level, placing a finger against Otabek's lips. "Enough of being responsible. Enough of wanting to talk about this. Haven't we talked over and over? It's no different in person than over face time. We're going to say the same things. It's not easy any time. So let's just fucking stop worrying about it." Lips replaced finger on his mouth. "If you don't want to I'm okay with that. You waited for me to be ready. I can sure as hell do the same for you."

It had been said outloud now. All the concerns, all the wondering. Was it the right time? When was the right time? Should they? Shouldn't they? Oh hell...Otabeck gently kissed the lips that were against his. "I think we should let this go however it's going to go."

"Fucking music to my ears." Yuri murmured before slowly returning his kiss.

Otabek let his hands run up Yuri's sides, slipping under his shirt feeling skin prickle at his touch then finally relaxing as he continued the soft strokes while Yuri deepened the kiss. Their tongues ran against each other, Yuri moaning in to the kiss as Otabek's thumbs ran over his nipples several times, turning them hard.

It was the blonde who broke the kiss, biting the lower lip of his boyfriend before pulling back slightly so he could grab the edge of his shirt and pull it over his head. Otabek took the opportunity during the slight position change to press his mouth against the tight stomach, one hand on the lower back, the other cupping an ass check. Yuri sighed, letting his head lull back as Otabek pressed one open mouth kiss after another across his bare chest, tongue occasionally coming out to run against a small section.

Thin fingers dug into Otabek's shoulders as he dared to kiss one of the hardened nipples, then let his tongue lick it, hearing a sigh escape from the boy in his arms. He did it once more, the fingers clamping harder.

"..shit..." The words came out. "Do that again."

"Are you sure?" The question was asked against skin that was warming up under his lips. He couldn't help but remember last time how that had been the point where Yuri couldn't take any more.

"If you spend the entire damn time asking me that shitty question you're sleeping on the fucking couch." Yuri growled, lifting his head just as Otabek went and teased the other nipple, letting out a gasp at the sensation. "Fuck. I may cum in my pants if you keep that up."

"I may just beat you to it." He stretched up, giving a quick kiss.

"I haven't done anything to you yet!"

And he laughed. A real laugh. Even beyond the soft chuckles he normally did when he found something amusing. "You've done plenty to me, sexy. But I will take more until I am drunk on you and lose my senses."

"You are the most fucking corny, sappy asshole." Yuri felt himself heating up just hearing that laughter. Had anyone heard that sound before? It was beyond beautiful and even sexy coming from someone who most people thought only had one expression on his face. But Yuri had learned to see the slight differences and small changes that said a million words if you knew how to read them.

"And you like it." He was reminded.

"No..." Yuri leaned close. "I love it." He let their noses touch, his fingers gliding against the skin where he had left marks. "And I love you."

"Who's the corny sap now?" But he was grinning. The words warming his insides. They had been saying those words since the first time he had told Yuri he loved him back in Russia. Maybe they said it too often. But each time he heard it his breath caught in his throat.

"Whatever." Came the muttered reply as they kissed again, deep and hot and Yuri gave small moans into it as he tugged at Otabek's shirt. He obliged, pulling it up and off, discarding it somewhere. "Fuck, I love the sight of you." This actually caused Otabek to blush and Yuri to laugh as he kissed his nose.

"Shirtless?" Otabek tilted his head. They didn't often have times when they shared locker rooms and he couldn't remember if at any time during their vid chats if he had ever not worn a shirt. Come to think of it he couldn't remember seeing Yuri without his shirt that often. He was beginning to think they had been doing their face time all wrong.

"You have the body of a fucking god. Who wouldn't like that sight?" Yuri suddenly stood up, pulling at his arm. "Come on. Let's use the bed."

"Why?" He had been quite alright with where they had been. He was also a little annoyed Yuri had moved from his touch.

"Cuz I want to worship that body of yours and the couch isn't big enough." He tugged harder finally getting him to stand so they could both make it to the bed. He pushed him to sit down so he could straddle his lap again. "You could scoot back a bit, y'know."

"I never really thought of myself as a bottom, Yura." The words may seem serious, but there was a mischievous glint in the dark eyes. They had actually long conversations about this, looking up information together. After what happened before neither wanted to go in blind. They just never had the conversation of *when* this should happen.

Sure, back in Russia Yuri had claimed it would be one of the reasons he was visiting Almaty, but it never really seemed to be that important in their discussions. Maybe they were moving too fast? Or maybe it was just right?

Yuri's reply was a snort. "I consider myself a power bottom, don't worry."

"Getting it and still being bossy?" Otabek's hands were immediately back to touching that perfect pale skin.

"You betcha!" Yuri excitedly wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him as he moved his hips to grind against him getting the groan from him that he wanted. "Finally. I seriously didn't think you were finding me sexy or something."

It was Otabek's turn to snort over the words. "I'm about to explode and you're thinking that?"

"Want me to take care of that for you?" His words were always so eager, so happy to oblige.

"I thought the deal was that I was going to fuck you hard into the mattress."

It was Yuri's turn to turn a shade pink. "You don't forget a word said do you?"

"Depends on the words." He reached up, slipping a hand into the soft hair, pulling him down a little. "Let's take it as slow as our bodies allow. We don't have to do anything too fast." His kiss was gentle. "We could just spend the afternoon exploring each other's bodies and that's all."

"Fucking hot damn..." Yuri murmurred against his lips. "Why do your words alone make me hard?"

"Do they? Guess I'll have to watch what I say from now on." He let his hand slip down his back, fingers lazily drawing patterns.

"Don't you fucking dare." He gave him a push. "Lay back so I can worship that body of yours!"

"Maybe say please?" He laughed as Yuri rolled his eyes, both of them clumsily moving more on to the bed. Yuri got him flat on his back as he straddled his thighs leaning forward, his hands running down his chest. He took a sharp intake of breath as Yuri used his short nails to scrape down his abdomen.

For a few seconds the fingers played along the top of his wasitband, almost hesitantly. Otabek reached up, brushing the long hair from his face, seeing a blush. He let his thumb brush against a cheek. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He reminded Yuri.

"Trust me. I want to. I..." Yuri paused, then stretched himself out on top of the solid body under him, crossing his arms over his chest in a casual position. "What if I fuck up? You know I hate that. I don't want to do anything wrong with you."

"Yura, I don't judge you. I never could." He let his hands frame his face, gently stroking his features, feeling him lean in to the touch. "I'll tell you what feels right and what doesn't. If you do the same for me. Deal?"

There was a small nod. "Deal." There was still a long pause as he didn't move right away, seeming to be okay with Otabek gently caressing his face. "I want you to touch me first." The words were quiet.

Otabek took in a quick breath. It was an honour he wasn't expecting. Of course he had always expected the first time to be clumsy grabbing hidden in some secret corner trying to get a quickie. This he had never expected. Spending a lazy day on his bed.

Yuri hid his face into his chest. "Don't make a fucking big deal out of it, okay! You just...over the phone that first time...talked about it and I've thought about it a lot. And...I just wanted it that way."

"Hey..." He softly petted the hair. "This is amazing to me. I don't even have words for it."

"If you did they would be probably something sappy." A laugh filled the words. They had had phone sex a few more times, trying out dirty talk and every time Yuri would remind him how much he sucked at it. Something corny and sappy always coming out.

Otabek's chest shook with laughter. "I am trying!"

Yuri looked up through his lashes and the hair that always fell into his face. Otabek almost stopped breathing with how breath taking he was. "I know." He replied before pressing his lips wherever he could.

And he continued to do so as Otabek had done to him on the couch. His lips and tongue traced every line, every muscle across his chest and down his stomach to the low slung waistband. Otabek was almost embarrassed by some of the noises he was making, but he wasn't going to deny Yuri from hearing how he made him feel.

The mouth continued it's path back up, sucking and biting on his collarbone, leaving another mark before giving him that satisfied cat smile. "Hot damn I could do this all fucking day to you."

Otabek groaned. "I don't think I could last that long."

"Hmmm..." Yuri stretched up, kissing him with swollen lips. "Shall we try?"

"How about we try that tomorrow?" And he watched as the tips of pale ears turned pink. A corner of his mouth twitched up as he nudged him so they were now both on their sides facing each other. He pulled him into another kiss as they pressed their bodies tightly against each other, one of his hands running down his back and over his ass. It was Yuri's turn to moan as he squeezed the cheek flesh lightly. "I don't think either of us can last much longer." Yuri hooked his top leg over his hip, grinding against him. "Yuuuraaa..." He groaned over the torment.

"Just making sure." Came the sassy remark.

"What? That they're still there?"

"You are such a jerk."

Otabek just gave a smile, pushing the leg down as his fingers went to the button and zipper on the front of his boyfriend's pants. Close to asking if Yuri was sure he was ready to go on he bit his tongue and once they were undone he reached in, palming a very hard cock through the fabric of his underwear.

Yuri gasped, pushing his hips forward into the hand, fingers gripping shoulders tighter than before. "Fuck!" He hid his face into his neck. "More...please..."

Otabek kissed the top of his head as one hand pushed the pants down a bit, that same hand able to slide into the briefs to caress ass flesh as the other hand was able to release the front that tented the same underwear painfully obvious. That hand gently held the covered cock briefly before a finger traced it upwards.

"Fucking shit, Beka!" The fingers dug so deeply in to the shoulders they would leave bruises tomorrow. "ah...I..."

Otabek was amazed what they could do to each other. "Alright?" He felt Yuri tremble under his touch and couldn't stop himself from asking. He let his fingers glide back down, receiving another thrust into his hand. The fabric covering the cock was wet with precum.

"Don't...fucking stop..." The words were panted out.

"Can I...?"

"Shit, Beka...take a hint!" Yuri let go of the shoulders he was holding on to like a lifeline and reached down, pushing both sets of pants down, finally releasing his painful member from the fabric, sighing in relief. Without hesitation he grabbed Otabek's hand and placed it himself on his dripping cock. He threw back his head at the touch. "...now..." He breathed.

Otabek himself took a few steadying breaths before he began stroking. His hand picking up a rhythm. He kissed the exposed throat as Yuri still had his head thrown back, cursing under his breath. "This...is...holy crap..." He moaned as a thumb glided up the underside, crying out as it went over the slit.

"I forgot the lube." Otabek was having trouble thinking, watching his boyfriend, his lover, writhing in pleasure. It was doable without, just made it smoother, and he worried about making him uncomfortable.

"Don't go anywhere." Yuri gasped. "I won't make it."

"Yura." He whispered, unable to talk louder.

"Fucking hell, Beka...I'm...ahn...glad we waited...ughn." As the thumb ran over the slit again, pressuring a bit he snapped his head forward, hitting his forehead against some part of Otabek's head. "...ouch..."

Otabek couldn't stop a chuckle. Whoever painted first times perfect and sexy didn't know what they were talking about. It wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "Can...we try something?"

"I'm...about to make a horrible...fucking mess of both of us...but do...whatever the hell you want." He didn't expect the hands to suddenly leave his demanding cock and gave a whimper at the loss of contact. "Beeeekaaaa!"

"Sorry, sexy." He was trying to work the closures on his own pants. "A little help maybe?" His own hands were shaking and were slick from Yuri's precum.

It was a crazy fumbling of shaking, sticky hands and getting in each other's way, but they finally both were completely undressed, clothes unceremoniously flung somewhere. Yuri gave a low whistle. "I thought half naked your bod was delicious...but...damn, lover boy." His fingers twitched, wanting to touch the hardened member that was now on full display. "Can I...?"

A nod was all he was able to get out as he was a bit embarrassed by Yuri's comment, never thinking he was what one would consider "delicious". Yuri seemed pleased and eager though as he gripped him with both hands. He was more hesitant in his strokes than Otabek thought he would be, but the pleasure he was receiving from it was enough to not care how he was doing it.

"What did you want to try?" Yuri finally asked after swallowing hard, fingers still ghosting over Otabek.

Now he was nervous, not sure how this would go, but probably a bit too carefully took both of their cocks into his hands feeling Yuri jump, then gripping Otabek's wrists on instinct. "No?" He questioned even though the simple friction was driving him crazy in a good way.

Yuri let out what sounded like a low whine before moving his hands from Otabek's wrists to place over the larger ones holding them together. "It will never be no with you." He was able to gasp out before kissing Otabek, letting his hands move with his, pushing himself against him.

"Who's the sappy jerk now?" Otabek almost couldn't speak, letting out a moan over Yuri's movements.

"Fucking hell." Yuri gasped. "Beka!"

That was the only warning either of them got before one than the other released, spurting seed over each other in the messiest manner imaginable. If his brain was thinking Otabek may have been impressed with the string of obscenities Yuri had spouted, some even being in Kazahk, but all he knew as they clung to each other was the blurry haze that was over him. Yuri was very much to blame for all his best orgasms.

As they lazily kissed each other he finished stroking both of them, Yuri looking pretty much spent and he was feeling the same. The pleasureful fogginess clung to both of them for awhile almost as both didn't want to let go of it.

Yuri moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, trying to tuck his head under Otabek's chin. "Hey...we're a mess..."

"ya...and I'm fucking tired." He snuggled closer.

"That was intense." He had to agree and he really, really, wanted to cuddle, but they were sticky and his hands were still coated with their seed and he just wasn't comfortable with running those hands all over Yuri.

"Better than phone sex." Yuri mumbled in agreement.

"Hey, Sexy. We need to clean up. You know how bad this will be if we let it dry...stuck between each other."

"Nope. No fucking idea." Yuri lightly kissed his collarbone. "I clean up right after or jack off in the shower."

"Okay, well, Mr. Clean, this will not be pretty if we stay like this." He tried nudging him with a knee.

"Make me move, asshole." Came the return.

Otabek was half tempted to leave them as is and teach Yuri a lesson, but then he would be suffering as well and that didn't appeal to him. He felt like there was only one choice. "Is that a dare?"

Yuri snorted."Take it however you want, but you're probably feeling like me and couldn't move if you tried." He seemed overly positive about that as he snuggled more.

Yep, that wasn't only a dare but a challenge. One he wasn't going to back down from. He took a few moments to even his breath and in that time Yuri obviously had felt as if he had proved his point as the shift in the bed under him indicated he was getting even more comfortable. Suddenly Otabek pushed himself up, pulling Yuri with him and somehow (he wasn't even positive how) got off the bed, tossing Yuri over his shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Yuri's tone was a mix of irritation and awe.

"Shower time." Otabek announced, making it to the very inconvenient placed bathroom. Yuri had struggled a bit, but nothing that didn't get stopped by a slight ass squeeze. Although one time he got in another slap to Otabek's ass. His boyfriend had a wicked hand.

He dumped both of them into the shower unceremoniously, turning on the water which was too cold then too hot and caused Yuri to yelp both times. The small Russian had backed up against one of the tiled walls, arms crossed over his chest, trying to squeeze himself away from the tempermental spray.

"You were the kid who didn't like to take baths, weren't you?" Otabek attempted a grin even as he received a scowl.

"I was perfectly comfortable and happy and now I've been thrown into first cold then hot water. How the fuck would you feel?" The scowl deepened and he didn't move.

The water had finally reached a comfortable temperature and even though Otabek stood under the stream Yuri remained where he was. "Yura, come on." He reached out, tucking pale hair behind an ear. He wasn't swatted away which was a good sign. "It needed to be done. You would hate me if I let you fall asleep in that sticky mess."

"All the romance novels plus some porn have the top go get something to clean the other up with. But no~ you decide to carry me off to the fucking shower instead."

"I don't know whether to be more surprised by the fact you read romance or porn."

"Puh-leeze..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a teenage boy."

"I promise to clean you up." He stepped towards him. "And then after we can cuddle as long as you want. I'll pull the blinds down and we can pretend it's night until the sun disappears and then we can continue in to the evening until we fall asleep in each others arms." He rested their foreheads together, his hair leaving droplets on Yuri's. He watched as the green eyes continued to glare at him, the pout on those lips. He dared to lightly kiss that pout. Once. Twice. By the third time the soft lips returned the kiss and arms went around his neck.

"You better be happy I like that corny shit." Yuri muttered.

"You're secret is safe with me." He whispered as if perhaps he was keeping the secret within the walls.

He kept his promise, grabbing a wash cloth to clean off what was left of their first time together that the spray of the shower hadn't taken care of. He admittingly took longer than he probably needed to, trailing the cloth over the perfect skin, listening as Yuri made soft noises under his touch. They continued to kiss as Yuri insisted he had to return the favour and carefully washed the golden skin marked by a few bruises he was pleased were caused by his own doing.

"Turn around." Yuri ordered. "I need to get your back."

"Definitely a power bottom." Otabek chuckled, but obliged all the same. He wasn't going to object to his boyfriend's hands all over his body.

There was a sudden stop to that touch though and he craned his neck to look behind him. Yuri was staring at his back, a puzzled look on his face. Oh...

"When did you get a tattoo?" The question was finally spoken. Yuri was surprised it had taken him this long to even notice.

"I've had it for a few years." He tried to sound casual.

"I don't remember seeing it before."

"How often do I turn my back to you, Yura?" It was meant as a tease, a joke, but a quiet silence made it seem otherwise. He felt delicate fingers lightly trace the outline of the ink on his back sending shivers through his body.

The design had ended up much larger than he originally planned, but he didn't dislike it. It started low and grew upwards, expanding across his right shoulder blade where Yuri's fingers were now dancing across his skin.

"What is it exactly?" The question was finally asked. "I mean of course it's a tree, but there's some symbolism around it, right? A dragon entwined within the roots of the tree and a golden egg in the branches with a Phoenix." It was an intricate design and Yuri was impressed with how beautiful it was.

"It's Baiterek, the World Tree. It connects the three levels of spiritual existence - heaven, earth and the underworld. Once a hero found himself in the underworld and made a long and difficult journey to the middle world. There, he finds a tree, and saves the infants of a giant mythological bird by killing a dragon that threatened to devour them. The mother is so grateful that she takes the hero to heaven." Otabek remembered vividly his mother telling this story when he was younger. Of how one must face difficulties to ascend to a higher realm.

"Sounds deep." Yuri's words were hushed, his fingers still playing along the branches that were inked across his shoulder. "And shows your love for your country."

"It's a well known mythology here in Kazakhstan. There's a replica tower in Astana I should take you to see one time."

"Does your country look favourably on tattoos?"

"Not...really. But I didn't get it here. I think our homelands feel the same. It's becoming more main stream with the younger generation, but still not looked kindly on." He shrugged.

"I think it's sexy. Even more so that not too many people see it every day." Yuri's hands had come to rest on the hips in front of him.

"No one sees it every day. Unless you're volunteering." Otabek heard him shift behind him.

"That wouldn't be too bad of a job actually."

"Don't go and suddenly get one. They'll blame me for corrupting you more."

"I hate needles." Yuri admitted. "But I love it on you."

The touch of lips to his skin where the tattoo began made Otabek reach for something...anything...to keep his balance. His hands wrapped around the shower head spraying the hot water around as the lips traced the inked outline as fingers had just a few minutes ago. Yuri's hands went from hips to thighs as his mouth went up the back sending a heat through Otabek, a low moan escaping.

Yuri was making it very difficult to remain standing as tongue and lips continued across his back and hands moved upwards across tight abdomen muscles to his chest. "Yura..." The name escaped as fingers flicked across nipples and he felt the other's growing hardness against him. He himself felt the now familiar warmth moving south surprised he could get that hard that fast again.

Yuri was making his own little sounds behind him as he nibbled on his shoulder, grinding slightly against him. He let out another moan as Yuri's hand wrapped around his length. He could get used to that. It was so different from his own touch and yet exactly how he imagined it would be. There was a confidence even behind the tenderness, fingers blindly exploring. He swallowed allowing the touch to continue until he felt too close too fast. He reached down removing the hand from his now aching cock, hearing Yuri give a small mewl as if he was the one losing the sensation of touch.

He turned around unable to stop himself from pressing Yuri against the shower stall wall, his lips attaching to the white neck kissing and licking before he felt Yuri's hands on his hips again, pulling them tightly together. He groaned against his neck as Yuri let out a groan of his own.

His lips found Yuri's which gladly opened to take him in and he lost himself in the way his boyfriend kissed him. Yuri just knew how to make him forget things with the seductive way he let his tongue explore and take over his mouth. His mind came up with other things he was imagining doing and as he pressed hard against Yuri they swallowed the noises they were making as thin fingers dug into his ass. Yuri broke the kiss gasping as Otabek continued to roll their hips together.

"Beka...!" He felt the smaller body shudder against him and he wrapped his arms around him, holding him threw the orgasm. "...fuck..." Came the whispered word and Otabek knew he was coming back atleast a little to reality. "Why do I always come first? It sucks."

Otabek kissed him lightly. "Does it?"

Yuri reached down between them, his hand going back around Otabek's still hard cock, softly stroking it, his movements a little unstable from the orgasm. "mhm...you should come first next time."

Otabek had his hands bracing himself against the wall behind Yuri, his breath ragged from the touch. "I...can't...promise..."

"If you don't touch me...I'm sure I could make you cum first." Yuri's lips were against his once again, feather light kisses given as his hand moved up and down his length.

"I bet I could...make you...without...ah!...touching." It was probably hollow threats. What did he know he could do? Yuri and he were inexperienced, trying things with each other. Neither would know until it was tried.

But Yuri took the bait. "I bet I could by just kissing you."

That did it. Otabek gave off a noise that made Yuri shudder with new desire even as he kissed him hard, letting him come down from his high. The water had grown lukewarm, but they remained under it, holding each other and kissing until the water became too cold and they grew tired.

They made sure they were clean enough to leave the shower and toweled each other off, Otabek even drying their hair so the pillows wouldn't get too wet. They were now spooning on the bed, his face buried in freshly washed hair. He had automatically reached for his shampoo even though Yuri had unpacked and literally moved in with him for the week, invading every little spot. Yuri had whined a bit that it was going to ruin his regime, but didn't seem to mind. Now he smelled of citrus and spice like he did the one time Otabek had visited Russia. And it strangely calmed him as they laid there quietly.

He knew Yuri wasn't asleep as he kept lacing and unlacing their fingers together almost in an anxious manner. He nuzzled in to the hair before kissing the back of his head. "Something wrong?"

"I...don't want to go back at the end of the week." The words were quiet.

Otabek gave a small smile. "I felt the same when I came to visit you."

"Then why do we keep doing this shit to each other? Why do we...?"

"Yura..." He pulled him tighter against him. "Because we skate. Because there are dreams out there just beyond our grasp. We just have to work that bit harder to reach it. Jumps, points, medals...it's what our body and souls live for."

"But can't we do that together? Like Victor and Yuuri?"

Otabek knew this was serious when he used the real names of those two. "You know you would never leave Yakov or Lilia. And what of your Grandfather? You wouldn't be happy here after awhile."

"Then come back with me!" He heard the tears in his words, the crying he was trying to keep quiet.

He twisted their fingers together, squeezing him, placing a kiss on his neck. "I have some...unfinished business to take care of, Yuri. When I am done with that then we'll have this conversation again." There was a silence between them in which a few sniffles could be heard. "Yura..."

"Why am I such a baby in this relationship?" He lashed out. "I just...want more time with you. A week is a shitty length."

"Let's not think about how soon it ends. We'll see each other at competitions."

"You better make it to fucking Nationals and the GPF!" Yuri turned around to look at him, his eyes definitely puffy from crying. "Promise me!"

Otabek felt his heart shatter at the sight and there was a lump in his throat. "I promise." His voice felt strained as he reached out a hand to softly caress a wet cheek.

Yuri sighed, placing a kiss on the thumb that swiped across his lips. "I want you standing on the podium with me." There was a moment where they just stared at each other, Yuri with his red puffy eyes and..."Are you crying, you big dope?"

He had closed his eyes, trying hard not to let the tears fall, but his lashes were wet and sticky as he opened them again. Yuri's face was one of disbelief. "You make me rethink everything." He framed the small face with his hands, pulling them closer so their noses touch.

"So you're coming back with me?" His voice was barely audible, barely hopeful.

"Not yet." The reaction to his reply was a small sob and it crushed him more. He was ready for the outbursts, the harsh lash of words, but not this..."Yura..." He pulled him closer, resting his head against his chest, tucking it under his chin. "I'll come visit again. I'll make sure of it. And then..." He tried to stop himself from choking on the words. "Let's concentrate on the season. We'll text, call, and vidchat every moment we can. Even if we moved in together how often would we see each other? Practices, interviews, we don't even know which competitions we're lined up for and all that traveling would..."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" The scream was muffled into his chest. "You just have to go and be so fucking logical. Even when the situation sucks, you just...you...just let me be a big baby and cry for awhile, 'kay?"

He didn't trust his voice at this point. Didn't trust if he would even say the right thing any more. So they held each other close, letting silent tears fall and dry. Otabek stroked the hair he loved as Yuri calmed down and they still didn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me a few edits to be happy with the chapter. That being said I remember years ago posting a fic with a similar chapter that lost me a lot of followers. You win some you lose some, right?
> 
> I like the awkwardness and didn't want to make it this big fake romantic first time :3 I think it works with these two. 
> 
> I also headcanon that Otabek has a tattoo. I did research in different countries feelings towards tats and also a lot of research into Kazakhstan mythology. It will play in later as well. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update! Sorry if there are any spelling errors etc! Anything too garish tell me and I shall fix!


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to answer that now?"
> 
> "She rarely calls. I'm worried." By the time his hand found the phone it had stopped ringing. "Shit..." But before he could call back a text came flying in.
> 
> *Are you alive? You haven't posted on any sns for two days. TWO days! What rare disease have you come down with??*
> 
> He looked at Otabek. "Has it really been two days? Weird..." Then suddenly his eyes sparkled with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting out a warning for this chapter on triggers and ptsd. I apologize to anyone it may affect. I am familiar with both of these conditions and feel the pain people go through with them. This was the idea behind this story and what made me want to write it and more explanations will be added as it becomes deeper in the plot.
> 
> Also more sexy times in the beginning-ish of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was blackness. Darker than black. More of a darkness upon shadows of darkness. One that held no light. Held nothing. He was trying. Trying too hard to see inside. His mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. There was a tease at the edge of his mind that if he thought about it he would know...but the harder he concentrated the more the darkness pushed. And then panic set in. Panic that had no reason to be there. But the darkness...

He tried to scream but his throat felt dry, his tongue swollen, and no sound would escape. But then there was other screaming. Voices he recognized. Voices he didn't.

"Beka? Beka!"

_Who was it that called him that?_

"Otabek! Wake the fuck up!"

_Oh...Yuri..._

"Yura!!!" He finally was able to scream sitting bolt up, sweaty, shaking. He couldn't move at first then saw Yuri huddling off to the side pressed against the wall, his eyes wide as he hugged his tiger and Otabek's bear tightly. The sheets were tangled around Otabek and pillows thrown randomly. He took a shakey breath in, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Yuri dared to moved a little closer, still clutching the stuffed toys.

"I...will be. Yura..." He couldn't find words to explain to him. Explain what had happened, what he may have heard or seen.

"What the fuck was that? One minute we're sleeping soundly...and then you're throwing things and wrestling with the blankets? And you're telling me you're okay? Shit..."

Otabek covered his face with his hands, trying to breath, trying to forget. But behind his hands was darkness and it made his breathing seem off, his head swim...He didn't mean to but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's me." Yuri reminded him, his tone soft. He had not liked what had happened.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"Don't apologize. Just...tell me what happened." He let his fingers gently stroke Otabek's arm. He wasn't good at soothing people. It wasn't what he did, but he wasn't going to turn his back to this and have Otabek face whatever it was alone.

"Nightmare." Came the short reply.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But don't tell me it was nothing cuz it definitely was."

"I can't...explain it and you don't need involved." Dark eyes were still haunted by whatever the nightmare had shown him.

"Like hell you're keeping me out of something that affects you that much. Hell no. Is this part of the unfinished business?" Yuri pressed.

"Can we not talk about it?" Even as he said the words he knew it wouldn't be left alone. It wasn't Yuri's in your face way. Earlier in the evening Yuri had a broken moment, but now he was back to normal. The first thing he did was throw the bear at him. Otabek let it hit him and flop to the bed.

"No. We're going to talk about this. We're going to make it work. We're not going to sweep this aside." Otabek gave a resigned sigh, to Yuri's insistence. "Do you know what I saw? Dammit I was freaking out!"

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that."

"Well, I did. And you're going to tell me what is wrong."

Otabek took a few calming breaths before turning to finally look at Yuri. He reached out a hand to touch his face lightly. "Before you leave I'll show you."

Yuri looked at him curiously. "You're going to wait that long?"

"I'm not ready to face it yet."

Sleep was restless. More so than he thought it would be and when he woke up again he saw Yuri on his phone, head propped up by an arm underneath. "Hey." He greeted him, not liking the distance between them. Yuri turned to look at him, his eyes moody and a frown on his face. He knew he kept things bottled in and let them brew and he could only guess this was about last night.

He had gone back to his phone and Otabek reached out a hand to touch his arm. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I don't expect you to. There's nothing to apologize for." But he kept looking at his phone scrolling through the screens.

Otabek kept softly stroking his arm. "What can I do to put you in a better mood?"

"Breakfast in bed would be a good start."

"Oh..." He raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming to his face. "How would you like it?" He moved closer to him.

"Doesn't really matter."

"So my choice?"

"Sure...what the hell."

He got close enough that he had their hips touching and was able to put one arm on the other side of Yuri, partly propping himself up as he leaned forward. It took the blonde approximately three seconds before he noticed Otabek looking at him over his phone and his green eyes grew wide. Three more seconds before the Kazakh had claimed his lips and kissed him, refusing to accept denial. And only three more seconds before he threw his phone to the side and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into an aggressive, rough kiss.

Otabek could almost taste all the temperamental moods in that kiss. It was far from romantic. More possessive in nature. Of each other, of the short time they had together, of secrets they weren't sharing. Then he tasted salty tears and he couldn't tell who they belonged to as they wouldn't let each other go even when they were gasping for air.

Finally they broke the kiss, gulping down much needed air, and even after that Otabek continued to place small, soft kisses all over Yuri's face and neck. Yuri sighed. "This works too..."

"Mmm..." Otabek let his lips draw paths over his throat, on his jaw, behind his ear. He felt the tense body under him relax, the short nails that had dug into his bare back release their tight hold and soft fingertips run across his muscles. "I love you." He whispered to him.

"Ya?"

"Ya."

"Show me..."

Even with their first time together over Otabek still felt cautious, almost unsure as he changed his position, pushing a knee between the other's legs, nudging upwards until Yuri let out a small moan. After the shower they had actually dressed for bed, sharing a set of Otabek's pajamas. He liked wearing the bottoms and no shirt to bed while he discovered Yuri preferred the oversize shirts and more often than not nothing else. He had said he would put something on if Otabek wanted him to, but now he questioned if he had or not.

Yuri threw back his head as the knee pressed harder, releasing a string of noises as Otabek kissed his throat and let his hands stroke down his sides. He hadn't realized how much he would enjoy this sight. Seeing Yuri come undone by his touch. Pale hair sprayed across the pillow, lips slightly parted. He kissed those lips again swallowing another moan as he moved his knee.

His fingers reached the hem of the shirt going underneath, confirming Yuri had indeed decided to wear nothing on his lower half. He smirked, avoiding the sensitive cock as it had grown harder with each touch. Pushing up the shirt he let his mouth map out all the muscles and lines of the toned body he could lay claim on. A small whine was coming from Yuri which turned into a high pitched keen as he kissed down the hip, then lifting his leg kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Shit, Beka." He breathed. "I think this can count as torture..."

He smiled against the inner thigh before biting, hearing a curse as he sucked a mark onto the perfect skin. "I expect proper retaliation." He spread the legs, moving between them.

"Oh, you're fucking going to get it, lover boy."

Otabek watched the cock twitch as he moved over to the other leg, kissing the sensitive skin on that inner thigh. There was still much to learn about all of this between them, but he felt confident by the reactions he was receiving. He hesitated before softly blowing on the leaking member and it twitched more.

Yurio moaned. "Fucking hell, Beka...just go for it. Please..."

He had a habit of over thinking. He really didn't know if a blow job was too soon as they just had touched each other for the first time yesterday afternoon. But he really wanted to try and Yuri had almost begged for it. His body was winning the fight over his brain and he let his lips glide up the underside of the cock in front of his face listening to the most obscene, beautiful noise Yuri had ever made. It was encouragement as he reached the head, letting his tongue come out, briefly swiping across the slit. Yuri's fingers gripped the sheet tightly.

"shit...shit...shit..." He heard Yuri curse under his breath.

He took the base in his hand, pumping it a few times before taking the tip between his lips, his tongue swirling around the new territory. Yuri's hips bucked upwards causing him to release him.

"Fuck, Beka..." He breathed. "More..."

"It feels alright then?" He had to ask. Just like Yuri he didn't want to mess this up between them. He let his fingers slowly touch him. Beginning to become familiar with this part of his lover.

"You don't even fucking know." A satisfied sigh escaped him as Otabek's fingers played along his length. A smile came to Otabek's lips.

Otabek moved his hands to the hips that kept lifting from the bed, holding him down before going back and taking the tip between his lips again. This time he could taste the precum that had started to leak excessively. It was different but definitely did not stop him from taking him further in. Fingers tightened their hold as the hips attempted to jerk up and he could only imagine the marks he was leaving. Shivers of desire went through him as Yuri gave another moan, trying to move.

He knew he barely had a gag reflex and decided to take this to his advantage as he took more of the length in. Suddenly Yuri's hands were on the back of his head, fingers entwining into his hair. He groaned as the hands held him there, sending vibrations up the length, which sent Yuri cursing again. Once the fingers relaxed on his head he pulled back a little before going down farther. He kept up this motion for a bit, his tongue playing around the curves and length. Finally having it fully in his mouth he alternated between sucking and humming around it listening to Yuri scream his name.

Suddenly the fingers were pulling his head back frantically. "Beka...ahn...I can't!"

He released the cock with a lewd pop just as Yuri hit his orgasm, letting go of the hips which jerked up from the bed as he was overcome with what Otabek had done to him. He crawled up to lay next to him, his fingers lightly touching him with tender carresses. As his body calmed down, shivering slightly Yuri reached out to him and Otabek obliged, pulling him against his body, gently kissing him.

"Fuck, lover." He finally was able to say, looking completely satisfied. "Good morning to you." Yuri reached up, touching Otabek's swollen, red lips.

Otabek kissed the fingers that touched his mouth. "I would have swallowed."

Yuri's face grew redder. "I...didn't want you to have to...if..."

"It's alright." He leaned down to kiss him lightly. "We haven't really discussed much of this."

Yuri laughed. "I love how you expect to have casual conversations about this shit. Like over tea or something - So when I give you a blow job it's okay if I fucking swallow. C'mon, that ain't coming out that easily."

"I'll remember not to bring it up over tea." He tried to hold back a chuckle.

"You are such a jerk." Yuri entwined their fingers, quiet for a moment. "But while on the subject..."

"Yes?" He waited, noting the hesitation.

"This is fucking embarrassing...okay..." He took a deep breath. "I...don't think I want to attempt...uh...y'know...butt sex...or any insertion of any kind right now." His face had steadily gone redder as he tried to speak, fumbling over his words. "And as I...figure I'll be the one...uh...taking it..." He gave up trying to speak, covering his face with his hands. "Ah, fuck..."

Otabek pulled him closer, moving his hands away from his face so he could place several small kisses on the heated, embarrassed face. "We agreed nothing we weren't ready for. It's perfectly fine."

Yuri caught his face between his hands. "You are too good for me."

"We're good for each other." Otabek wasn't normally on the receiving end of soft caresses to the face, but Yuri was still in a state that made him tender and let his long fingers trace over the sharper angles of his features. He closed his eyes breathing slowly.

A lone finger drew a soft line down the middle of his face, hesitating on his lips for a second longer before going down the chin and back up the jaw line. "I still need to take care of you." The words were quiet in the stillness.

"I'll be alright." Maybe. He didn't realize how crazy these soft touches could make him feel.

"This relationship is about equal give and take. Just as it should be." The fingers went back to his lips. "Unless you don't want to then I won't force it."

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for." He opened his eyes seeing green ones watching him carefully.

A smirk came to Yuri's lips. "I think I can handle a blow job."

"So sure of yourself." The smirk was returned.

"See if you make it that far, lover boy." He leaned closer to gently kiss the marks he had left from the previous day. The ones on his neck, collarbone, and he drew in a breath seeing the bruises his fingers had left on his shoulders. He kissed each one, trailing open mouth to the next.

He nudged Otabek to roll on to his back so he could kiss the marks on the other side, enjoying the fingers that went to delicately play in his hair. He made a small noise as those fingers tucked strands behind an ear then traced the shell of the ear with those same fingers. "You're not playing fair."

"Oh...so there are rules to this now?"

"There are always rules."

"Which you like to break." Otabek reminded him.

"Ya, that's for me."

"Equal relationship." He chuckled, taking a sharp breath in as Yuri's tongue played across his skin.

"Remember when I said I could do this all day? Worshipping your godlike body?" Yuri nibbled a bit against his neck, smiling as he heard a grunt as a reply. "Ya, think today may be that day." He crawled on top of him making sure their bodies didn't touch, putting all his weight on his hands and knees that were on either side of him. "And I can rest my foot. Win/Win situation I think."

"So all day in bed? I think I can live with that." Otabek reached up, planning to atleast touch the body above him, if not do a little worshipping of his own. There was no denying Yuri's body was nice not only to look at, but touch. The shirt he was wearing had shifted back down to hang over his body, hiding everything again.

Suddenly Yuri grabbed his wrists and pushed them back down on to the mattress, holding them in place. "Nu-uh...my turn first." He leaned down, touching their noses as Otabek gave a small groan.

"You are such a tease."

"And you fucking enjoy it." He tilted his head to kiss him hard as he let his fingers glide down his palms, wrists and then arms, before flattening his hands against his chest. He swallowed another groan coming from Otabek as his hands stroked his chest, thumbs going over hardened nipples. "Shit you're body..." Hips underneath him bucked up and he grinned. "Impatient?"

Otabek growled. "I'm already hard from giving to you."

"And it was fantastic and sexy as fuck." He left wet, open mouth kisses against his tanned skin, tempted to leave more marks but held back. He had moved downwards, his mouth hovering over one of the hard nipples listening to the noises Otabek was making.

"ahn!...Yura!" Just his hot breath alone over the sensitive area was doing unimaginable things to how he was already feeling. He gave in to his body's demands arching up his back trying to get some sort of friction against his boyfriend. But Yuri was quick and limber and avoided him. A sound between a growl and a moan escaped him.

Yuri shivered at the noise. "Fuck that was sexy too." The body underneath him fell back to the bed and as he finally placed his mouth around the hardened bud he felt the heavy panting through the chest. As his tongue and teeth played with it he had moved his hands back to entwine their fingers to keep his arms down on the mattress. "You're going to cum before I even touch you, aren't you?" He hummed, mostly pleased with this. Otabek had teased he could do that to him. He was going to prove likewise. It wasn't that he hated how his body betrayed him when Otabek was around him, let alone when he touched him. He just wished he didn't come so quickly.

"Quit being...so damn sexy...and I may not." The words were panted out.

"Hmmm...sorry not sorry..." He was teasing, he knew, but between the feel of his skin under his fingers and his taste on his lips...Yuri couldn't get enough himself.

Otabek knew he could probably easily wrestle Yuri and win and flip him over, but he was enjoying the attentions his boyfriend was giving him. But it was beginning to get a bit much. Between being denied touching Yuri and denied being touched he was feeling as if he would explode any moment. Yuri had moved to kiss his neck and jaw again (he seemed to have an obsession with them) so he turned his head giving him better access. He moved their entwined hands towards his lips, softly kissing them when an idea struck him.

He moved their fingers so he could first kiss each of Yuri's then slowly took his pointer finger into his mouth gently holding it between his teeth as his tongue played around it. He heard a moan come from Yuri. Satisfied he sealed his lips around it, pulling it farther into his mouth.

Yuri faltered for a moment, breathing heavily. "Not playing...by the rules again. I already went. It's...your turn."

Otabek really wanted to make a snappy reply but his mouth was a little occupied. Hearing soft moans coming from Yuri sent a familiar burning through him. He released the finger, a primal noise escaping as he came in his pants. The relief felt too good to be embarrassed that he hadn't even been touched. "Damn, Sexy..." He breathed his nickname for Yuri.

Yuri had hid his face in the crook of his neck, feeling his face flush. "Beka..." He took a deep breath. "I...think I need a break..."

"Sounds good." He panted. They were far too new to this.

"We are such fucking newbies." Yuri spoke aloud the same thoughts Otabek had been thinking. "Cumming just because we breath on each other. If it was anyone else I would be embarrassed."

That warmed his heart. He let his hand go into the soft hair, sifting through it. "I am not worried about proving anything to each other. I just want to make you feel good."

"Mmmm..." Yuri breathed in his scent. "You've got that down pretty well." He trailed fingers across the chest he was resting on. "ugh...we should shower but I don't want to move..."

"Me neither." He had to agree, as messy as they were, he just wanted to lay there, holding him.

"Beka?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't we do this before?" Yuri was almost positive others already thought they did. He wasn't blind to comments or looks sent their way.

"Because apparently I was worried about moving too fast and was missing your blatant hints and you were trying your damnedest but was waiting for me to make a move?" He almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Y'know...I...really wanted to after my EX last year."

"I know."

"Then how come...?"

Otabek pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. "I like this better. No rush. No expectations."

"Corny as all shit." Yuri laughed.

"Yep." He agreed as they both laughed and it just filled him with warmth they could share this laughter.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the other side of the bed which sounded like children yelling in a foreign language. "Ah shit..." Yuri groaned.

"What is that?"

"My phone. It's Yuko. I recorded the triplets yelling MOM in Japanese to be her ringtone." He snickered at his wit even as he stretched out an arm trying to find the phone in the messed up sheets.

"You have to answer that now?"

"She rarely calls. I'm worried." By the time his hand found the phone it had stopped ringing. "Shit..." But before he could call back a text came flying in.

*Are you alive? You haven't posted on any sns for two days. TWO days! What rare disease have you come down with??*

He looked at Otabek. "Has it really been two days? Weird..." Then suddenly his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Don't." Otabek warned him.

"One photo." Yuri had repositioned himself half on Otabek who had remained on his back, not caring to move.

"I don't think we're ready for that kind of public display." The voice of reason couldn't be louder.

Yuri sighed, knowing he was right. "How about a snap to her?"

"You can still save those."

"She's not going to go around and share it. She's still a mom. Trust me." He was tapping icons on his phone screen, setting the app to where he wanted it, finding the best angle to make them look good, not show too much, but tease none the less. It was obvious even looking at the screen how spent they both were. Spent, but satisfied.

"If Lilia somehow gets a copy I will blame you." He chuckled at Yuri's groan.

"Okay. Look sexy, Lover Boy." He tried not to laugh as he took the photo. He was in the forefront, head resting comfortably on a shoulder, his hair slightly spread across the other, definitely messy, definitely after sex hair. His other arm he had draped over Otabek's chest, fingers reaching up to touch his neck lightly. He hadn't expected before snapping the photo that Otabek would take that hand and kiss the fingers. "Holy hell...she's going to kill me..." A grin spread across his face.

"But you're sending it anyway, aren't you." Not even a question. He knew what a horrible tease his boyfriend was.

"Yep!" He hit the button to send the photo.

An instant later another text came through - *omg...Yuri! Give me a heart attack sending those kind of photos! please please please tell me you two were careful...youusedprotectionright? Don't you dare scare me like that again! And you better contact others before they ask me what is going on!*

"Wow...she *is* a mom." Otabek stared at the message.

Yuri rolled his eyes, typing out a reply. "She's still really cool even with a few little freak outs..."

The rest of the day wasn't exactly the sexual adventures they had been teasing each other about. They eventually showered, went to make breakfast, iced Yuri's foot some more. Talked. A lot. Not to say there wasn't a lot of caressing and kissing. It was just a slow and lazy day. One they both needed and enjoyed.

Yuri decided he better post a few things as he didn't want to have to send proof to everyone what he was doing. He was surprised Lilia hadn't called him, but remembered she had said she trusted him before he left. That was high expectations. So he left little domestic photos on his social media including one of icing his foot to prove he was taking care of it #thissucks #listentoyourelders He also left a few photos of scenery from the windows #14floorsabovetheworld

He also forced Otabek to post something on his much neglected IG. It took him HOURS to decide and finally posted a photo later that night of the dinner they had accomplished to make look fancy. Yuri had rolled his eyes but all the posting paid off and they could relax a bit more.

Comments and text came flying in. Most they ignored. Victor gushing about how cute every thing was and dropping not so subtle hints about love birds. Yuuri leaving polite comments how lovely every thing looked and how beautiful Almaty was. But his private text were more straight forward making sure if they were alright and if they needed anything - ANYTHING - they could call him. Otabek chuckled as Yuri ground his teeth.

Yakov even left a quick text informing him he was pleased he was being cautious on what he posted. Yuri rolled his eyes. "What exactly do they think we're doing?!"

Otabek wrapped his arms around him from the back, kissing his hair. "Exactly what we are doing." He reminded him, feeling the embarrassed heat rise from the one in his arms.

His phone went off again indicating a text message. "I swear..."

*Big Sis Hag - If you need to talk...about anything...you can give me a call.*

*Big Sis Hag - He is soooo hawt...*

"I swear I'm going to turn my phone off." Before he could throw it Otabek took it out of his hands, typing a quick message.

*Thank you.*

"Are you serious? She's going to...!"

*Big Sis Hag - ;) Any time Altin*

Yuri flopped on the couch as his phone kept ringing off tones. He hit silent. "Why isn't your phone going off with helpful advice?"

"Maybe they don't trust me." He shrugged, coming to sit down next to Yuri. "They probably blame me for seducing you."

Yuri snorted. "Ya, right. I made the first move."

"They don't know that. Hey...!" Otabek hadn't expected to have his phone grabbed out of his pocket. He felt his face begin to burn as Yuri paused seeing his lock screen. It was the two of them from the day they had gone shopping throughout Almaty after stopping at a coffee shop.

"You are sooooo fucking sappy." Yuri complained but smiled anyway, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Otabek tried to grab his phone back, but Yuri moved quicker, even going to sit on the arm of the couch to be out of his reach. He glanced at the notifications. "Okay, so not bad. Several hundred likes on our dinner photo, which mind you was such a corny choice, and enough comments I'm not even bothering with because they're probably some random food accounts. Katsudon reminds you to be responsible and...Lilia left you a voice mail." He raised an eyebrow looking at Otabek. "When did she get your number? And when did you get hers?"

"I got her's and Yakov's from Victor just in case I needed to check up on you." Otabek tried to shrug it off as no big deal. He had never used it yet, but obviously someone had given his number to them. Probably Victor.

"Are you going to listen to it?" He tossed him back the phone.

"After dinner. It's only one voicemail...which means she's leaving a warning. Probably about our carnal desires." He gave a small smile before placing his phone next to Yuri's on the table. When he looked back over at Yuri he had yet to move, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Who's number do I get to have to check up on you?"

"I...I'll give you my coach's. How's that?"

Yuri chewed on his lower lip. "There's no one else? You weren't joking when you said you didn't have many friends."

Otabek reached over, placing a hand on his knee. "Look. Don't worry about it."

"Why do you keep saying that? Of course I'm going to fucking worry!" He rubbed his face with a hand.

"Sorry."

"And quit saying sorry! Shit." He didn't mean to be yelling, but when he got worked up about something he couldn't help it.

Otabek didn't even blink. "You can meet my DJ family tomorrow. If your foot is doing better."

Said foot pushed him against the shoulder. "It's fine thanks to you, you big dope."

"We'll wrap it anyway." A small silence and then he found Yuri sliding on to his lap, foreheads touching and his arms casually over his shoulders.

"Sorry." The blonde said quietly.

"No need for apology." He reached up, brushing thumb across a cheek. He knew Yuri's moods. Knew when to get affected by them and when not to. It's what made the relationship work.

"You don't want me to meet your family?" The question was more serious than in jest.

"My family isn't from Almaty." A sad smile came to his face. "And...you can't meet someone who's not there..."

Yuri's eyes grew wide. "Oh shit...shit...I'm so sorry, Beka! I didn't...! Fuck I'm so stupid!"

"Hey..." He framed the small face with his hands. "Listen. You know how it is without parents, hm? This is no different."

"But I have Grandfather..."

"And I now have you."

"Soooo corny." He brushed their lips together. "I really mean it when I said I was sorry."

"I know. It's just....it's not something we've really talked about. And it's okay. I've come to terms with it."

"Is that why you came back here? After all that time training in other countries?"

"Let's save this talk for another night." He lightly kissed him. "Not tonight." And he didn't give him a chance to answer as he let his lips softly brush against his jaw and neck, gliding down his throat once Yuri dropped his head back sighing.

There were times Yuri knew how far he could push and when not to. Most didn't think he had the patience or the know to figure it out, but he did. He just rarely cared to be that kind to people. Some thing had deeply upset Otabek, some thing that was difficult to talk about. When that happened he knew patience was the best route. When the time came they would talk. And he was mostly certain he would be horrified by what he found out.

But tonight...tonight he wouldn't push, wouldn't ask any more questions. After how long they had known one another he had just learned his boyfriend had no family. This place...this small apartment was what he had. And tomorrow he would meet the people that had replaced the family Otabek had lost.

He tried to forget all the questions that were brewing in his mind. All the why, what, and hows. He pressed himself closer to Otabek as he felt fingers slide under his shirt, against his skin. He would worry about answers later. Right now he wanted him to know he was there...and wasn't planning on leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :3 I really enjoy writing this and hope you are enjoying reading it as well!
> 
> I apologize for any misspellings and such errors as I am editing it on my own aside from spellcheck lol


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri took plenty of selfies, solo, with the others, with Otabek. He had enough material to post for a month. He had carefully selected one with all of them in the booths during one of their breaks. Most of them smiling like goons as the alcohol had made them giddy and light headed. He still felt it safe to post #altinfamily #clublife #otabekisabetterdj #almatynightlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took forever to update! Life got busy and did some editing. I hope you enjoy!

"So you actually remembered to bring appropriate attire." Not a question. A simple statement as Otabek watched Yuri primp and pose in front of the mirror in his front hallway trying to get a good angle. He wore black tight pants (and with Yuri that meant TIGHT) with an oversized ripped T-shirt occassionally showing tantalizing pale skin, black boots and his hair partly pulled back. Otabek couldn't complain.

"I could borrow something of yours again." Came the quip.

"I wouldn't argue." He came up behind him, hands going to rest on thin hips, lips brushing his neck. "You used my shampoo again?" He let his face bury into the soft hair.

"I like it. Lilia will probably complain what it might be doing to my hair, but it works for you..." He shrugged. Otabek slipped his fingers into Yuri's front pockets as he continued to nuzzle his hair. Yuri twitched a smile at their reflection. His boyfriend wore baggy ripped pants and a too tight leather and mesh shirt. Almost identical black boots to his own were on his feet. "Where's your oversized hoodie?"

"Not DJing tonight. This will be fine." Came the reply as tiny kisses were placed on his head.

"High key jealous people will be staring at my delicious boyfriend."

"You mean when they're not staring at your ass?"

Yuri made a disbelieving noise before snapping a photo. #russianpunk #kazahkhero #invadingyourcity #almaty #youvebeenwarned

"You are such a tease." Otabek groaned. "You do know now your Angels will be all over the city trying to find you."

"And what about your fan club?" Yuri scoffed, pocketing his phone as notifications buzzed.

"I've told you they're not as crazy as yours. Probably won't even notice them as the size of the group is one eigth of the Angels."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Puh-leeze...don't underestimate your popularity. When we went shopping the other day people stopped YOU for autographs not me." He watched the blush creep across tan cheeks. "What do they call themselves?"

"Wait...who?" Otabek had lost track of the conversation, a bit occupied nuzzling Yuri still, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Your crazy fans."

"They don't have a name." Otabek shook his head. He never understood why they had to have a name to group themselves under.

"Come on...Otabek's Crazies? Altin's Nuts?" He started snickering, then laughed out loud when the immature joke finally dawned on Otabek.

"That...was so not funny."

"Oh, come on!" He lightly elbowed him before turning around in his arms. "I know you think it is!"

"Can we leave my nuts out of this? All varieties."

Yuri started to snicker again, hiding his face in Otabek's shoulder as he laughed when he felt the chuckle rumble through the chest he was leaning against. "I knew it! You *did* think it was funny!"

"Did not." Came the denial even as it was tinged with that hidden chuckle.

"Did too."

"You are not as funny as you think you are."

"Yes, I am." He snuggled closer, feeling Otabek's hands slip into his back pockets. "I like Altin's nuts...all varieties..." He whispered, feeling his boyfriend suddenly freeze with embarrassment.

Otabek cleared his throat. "Let's get going before we don't get the chance to leave."

"Why wouldn't we?"

Otabek couldn't stop himself as he lifted his boyfriend who instinctively wrapped his legs around him as he was pushed against the mirror, lips met halfway opening in greeting as tongues entwined. Their hands were literally all over each other and Yuri gave a whimper as Otabek pressed their hips tighter against each other. "This is why." He spoke gruffly as Yuri nibbled on his bottom lip.

"You are so fucking hot when you initiate this kind of stuff." Yuri breathed. "Please do it more often."

"It's not easy for me." His lips refused to leave the pale skin.

"Then why did you do it just now?"

"You asked a question and it seemed the best answer." He could tell Yuri was smiling and could only imagine what he was thinking. He had no idea what possessed him to do what he had. It was so difficult to keep himself from constantly touching or caressing his boyfriend. And it didn't help that Yuri thrived on the soft touches. Some times they would just hold each other in a comfortable embrace and not move for what could be easily an hour. There was no groping or hard, lustful kisses then. Just soft touches and quiet pecks. Just enjoying each other's company. Only some times afterwards would Yuri remark how sappy it was, but he still smiled.

"I will remember to ask more questions then." Yuri wrapped his arms around him, his legs still around his waist, his back still pressed against the mirror. Otabek was still softly kissing his neck. He almost forgot they were supposed to be going out tonight. "Hey..." He softly brushed their cheeks together. "You're going to introduce me to your family, right?"

Otabek took a deep breath. "Right."

He moved back enough to let Yuri drop down and they fixed their outfits, giving a once over to make sure every thing was in place. Yuri reached up to fix Otabek's hair, annoyed by one piece that wouldn't sit correctly. "There's one problem."

"Besides my hair you won't quit fussing with?" He gave a grin. He found himself smiling more around Yuri. It felt strange but he liked it.

"hmph...I'm still hard thank you. Couldn't you wait till after we came back to pull that stunt?" He rolled his eyes as the piece of hair still wouldn't lay like he envisioned it should.

"You'll be fine. Just think of JJ in his underwear." He was surprised he was able to say that with a straight face.

Yuri made a gagging noise. "Great. Now I'm going to be sick."

"Did it help?" Otabek held back a chuckle.

"I think so?"

"Chris without his underwear?" He decided the joke needed to continue. Although every male skater had seen Chris in the nude multiple times. He seemed to think it was the way one should walk around the changing rooms.

"Shit...do you know his dick was the first one I ever saw that wasn't mine. Scarred for life I'm telling ya."

"Sorry? Didn't mean to bring up horrible memories."

Yuri took a deep breath. "It helped so all is good." He pointed a finger at him. "But just remember this isn't over."

"I'm counting on it."

The club was shinier than the one Yuri had taken him. Bright neon lights made the night time fade into a strange fake twilight. Beautiful people were every where, talking, drinking, dancing, and they had yet to enter the club. The door guards were straight faced and immaculately dressed. It seemed more like an elite club than some where you would randomly choose to go to any given night.

Yuri looked around warily mentally comparing himself to the crowd milling about.. "I feel under dressed."

One of the guards just nodded at them as they entered. "Don't worry. You're gorgeous no matter what you wear. That's all that matters." Otabek assured him, leading the way through the club with it's strange lights.

"Beka...these people are beautiful. All of them." Yuri looked around at the group casually leaning around just inside the entrance. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to hold on to Otabek's arm, but he resisted.

Otabek was slightly surprised by the tone of awe in Yuri's words. The club scene in the city was known for their beautiful patrons. Yuri may not fit the normal stereotypical look of an Almaty native, but he was getting enough approving stares. "You've looked in the mirror, right?" Otabek turned an icy glare over his shoulder to a person who couldn't remove their eyes from Yuri.

"I just had no idea it would be like this." He frowned before straightening his shoulders, throwing his head a little, regaining his confidence after the initial shock. What was he worried about? When had he ever cared?

"Better?" Otabek hadn't missed the slight movements. He rested a hand on Yuri's lower back, leading him further in to the club.

"Yep. Show me to your family." Yuri gave an imperious wave of his hand.

"Trust me I intend to show you off to everyone." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pink grow on the pale cheeks right before he received a back kick to the leg. He gave a low chuckle.

Deeper in to the building was brighter and noisier. Familiar club music pounded against every solid wall and furniture. Lights strobed and reflected off multiple surfaces in the dimness. The dance floor was filled with more beautiful people as they danced like professionals to the beat. Around the dance area were booths where others milled around.

Before they could reach one of these areas a tiny figure came bolting across the room, launching themselves at Otabek. "ALTIN!" A high pitch squeal accompanied the exuberant greeting. A petite female with dark flowing hair and dressed in a tight black dress and heels now had both arms wrapped around his neck and hung mid air until he leaned down enough for her feet to touch the floor. His expression had yet to change as she let him go. "I am super happy you came tonight! And not working." She added with a grin.

"I like to work." He replied.

"Over work." She rolled her eyes. When she caught sight of Yuri her grin grew wider. "oh! OH!"

"Yes, it's Yuri." He turned to Yuri watching as he was trying to follow the conversation. Half of it had been in Russian while the rest in Kazakh, but he had recognized his name. The infamous frown was on his face. "Yuri this is Micah. She's one of your Angels."

"One of the less crazy ones." She jabbed Otabek in the ribs, speaking flawless Russian. "Altin also has failed to mention I am one of the dancers here. AND a friend of his. But we'll forgive him, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, Plisetsky."

"You can call me Yuri." He really should have been more polite, but he couldn't stop the hint of jealousy he felt with the way she had greeted Otabek. It had been friendly and familiar and Otabek had just accepted it. Of course he was probably used to it. If she had dared that greeting now she must do it often. But it left an unpleasant taste in Yuri's mouth.

"I can?! The girls are going to go crazy." She clasped her hands together once. "They're already insanely jealous I'm friends with Altin - Plisetsky's "loverboy". Your hashtags kill me." If her smile could grow brighter it just did.

"I thought you said you were less than crazy." Yuri couldn't stop himself.

Micah's giggle was like small silver bells. "You are a little shit, aren't you? I never said I wasn't crazy. Just not a crazy Yuri Angel. I haven't ripped off your clothes nor proposed to you so count yourself lucky." She winked at him before grabbing one of Otabek's hands. "We have the normal table. Let's go introduce your gorgeous bf to everyone!"

This time Yuri didn't stop himself from reaching out and taking Otabek's free hand. Fingers automatically laced together. He could argue with himself it was to make sure they didn't get separated, but who was he fooling. Otabek didn't seem to mind the small gesture of affection (jealousy) so he figured it was alright within this club. He had forgotten to ask what the rules were, remembering the warning when he had arrived in Almaty. But since Otabek hadn't said anything it seemed fair game. Besides it was a club. Almost anything seemed to go.

He leaned closer as they were pulled along. "Are all your friends as crazy as she is?"

A shrug. "Maybe half? But not as crazy as half of yours."

"You're such a jerk." But he was becoming more comfortable and he felt as if each time he relaxed Otabek did as well. Little by little.

When they reached the far corner of the room there was a large round booth with a small table in the middle that had drinks and some finger food on it. Micah immediately let go of Otabek's hand and plopped herself on the lap of one of the guys who was sitting there. There were two more guys and another girl occupying the area.

As soon as they saw Otabek there were loud greetings and offers of drinks. Otabek turned slightly to see how Yuri was doing. He had on his bratty face, eyes slightly narrowed. Defenses fully up. He lead him to a section of the booths keeping their hands together as they sat down.

"Holy Hell, Altin." One of the guys gave a whistle. "He's pretty in pictures, but in person there are new levels of gorgeous."

"Ulan, he's right here. Don't talk about Yuri in third person." Micah chided.

"Well, if someone remembered their manners and gave proper introductions..." The other girl raised an eyebrow at Otabek pointedly.

With a shake of his head Otabek introduced Yuri to everyone sitting around. Micah was sitting on Roman's lap and he had features as dark and beautiful as his girlfriend. He was the other DJ of the group. Micah had to point out, with apologies to Otabek, that Roman was the best looking DJ in the city. Yuri argued the fact it was a matter of opinion and the small disagreement ended with Micah giggling and Otabek giving Yuri's hand a slight squeeze. When Otabek finally voiced when did DJ skills rely on looks Roman just rolled his eyes causing another round of laughter.

Ulan was with his boyfriend Dimash. Both sported cropped haircuts compared to Roman's longer locks. Dimash's sister Alyna was dressed almost exactly like Micah also with long flowing hair and dark eyes. Everyone was wearing black in various styles of clothing. Dimash was the most business dressed with a casual dark suit and dress shoes while Roman and Ulan wore a style more similar to Otabek's.

It was a lot of information to take in as they chatted about what they had done for the week and what their plans for the coming one was. It was friendly and casual and caught Yuri slightly off guard. Otabek lightly stroked his knuckles with his thumb. The only helpful thing was they all spoke Russian, which was basically a second language for them. Yuri decided he would have to learn more Kazakh to keep up.

"And what of you, Yuri?" Micah asked.

"What of me?" Yuri frowned.

"Have you liked our city? Have you enjoyed our hospitality? Is Altin being a good host?" Her grin grew wider with each question and he seriously began to wonder if the smile ever left her face.

Otabek watched a small blush flush on the pale skin with the last question. Someone else seemed to notice as well. "Plisetsky I will have to watch you." Dimash had laughter in his tone. "I think you've enchanted my boyfriend. Stop being so alluring."

"You should be glad my brother isn't the jealous type like Altin." Alyna gave a knowing tilt of her lips.

"I'm not jealous!" Otabek was surprised by his own outburst. He had jumped at the accusation. Didn't that mean he was guilty? Hadn't he had these same thoughts how long ago during Yuri's photoshoot? How he kept denying he felt that way? He was doomed.

Micah had some how made it behind them and leaned over the back of the booth inbetween Otabek and Yuri. She reached an arm out, a long slender finger going to tap Otabek's hand that rested on Yuri's thigh. "mhm...not jealous nor possessive at all. If it makes you feel any better, dear Altin, Yuri has been throwing daggers with his eyes at everyone who looks at you." She gave a quick kiss to his cheek. "Including me."

She then leaned a bit too close to Yuri, lightly touching the side of his neck where the bite marks were visible with that same long finger. "And we needn't asked who gave you those, do we, Yuri?" She backed up in time as Yuri made a sound close to a hiss.

"Behave, Micah." Otabek warned.

She had straightened up and with a shake of her head let her long hair cascade around her. "This is me behaving." She gave a small mischievous smile.

"Let's go dance. All of us." Roman suddenly offered to the group, taking a quick drink from a glass.

"We'll be along in a minute." Otabek told the group as the rest stood up.

"Don't be too long." Alyna tossed back.

"We're looking forward to those smooth moves on the floor." Ulan winked as he and Dimash went hand in hand behind Alyna. Roman and Micah were the last to leave the secluded booth, Micah throwing a glance over her shoulder.

Alone Otabek and Yuri sat in silence, Otabek's thumb gliding lightly over the back of Yuri's hand. He wanted to say something - Are you okay? Sorry about that... - Something. But he almost didn't know what would be the best.

Finally Yuri took a deep breath. "They remind me of those skaters we have a habit of hanging around. Nosy and opinionated."

A grin tugged at Otabek's mouth. "So you like them?"

Yuri was silent again for a moment. "I'm jealous as fuck over them." He didn't give Otabek a second to try to figure that out. "They're so freaking casual around you. They're not hesitant or worried about saying a damn wrong thing. Micah has no fucking filter around you. I thought you said you didn't have many friends."

Otabek took a deep breath. He had never realised jealousy would be one of the emotions Yuri would feel. "I don't. They're it. And it's not like I text them every day or vidchat with them." He squeezed the hand in his.

"But they get to see you more than I do." Yuri had dropped his head, biting his lip.

Otabek leaned closer, tilting his head so he could talk quietly in his ear. "I would rather be texting you."

Yuri turned his head, fiercely kissing him. "Micah better keep her fucking hands off you." They wanted to call Otabek jealous and possessive? They had no idea how bad Yuri could get.

"You're one to talk when I have to worry about her and Ulan over you." He lightly brushed their lips together.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Alyna called to them from the dance floor. "Come join us. You can make out later!"

Otabek's friends tried a few more times to embarrass them, some a little more successfully than others. But Yuri had grown back into his confidence within the hour and even being probably the only non-Almaty person to inhabit the club didn't even bother him. His jealousy escaped a few times, but was reigned in by Otabek's reassuring words.

Some food and drinks several hours later and the group was out once more on the dance floor. It was obvious that Micah's profession was a dancer as she easily moved to any music that blared around the room. She had no shame nor lack of confidence in her movements. What Roman lacked in finesse was replaced by his ability to guess the slight change in the music and his body still moved easily to the rhythm. He knew music.

Alyna was actually another skater and trained at the same rink as Otabek. She didn't have the talent or skill as others, but her quiet determination was evident. She sadly admitted she knew there would be no medals in her future, but kept at it none the less. Through her Otabek had met her brother Dimash and his boyfriend. It was because of Otabek that they became regulars at the club.

Yuri took plenty of selfies, solo, with the others, with Otabek. He had enough material to post for a month. He had carefully selected one with all of them in the booths during one of their breaks. Most of them smiling like goons as the alcohol had made them giddy and light headed. He still felt it safe to post #altinfamily #clublife #otabekisabetterdj #almatynightlife

Most of the night was spent dancing together and despite what he would try to deny Otabek was a good dancer. Between the two of them they attracted a rather large crowd. At one point in the night the group danced together and Yuri bit down his jealousy as he learned they respected boundaries. They danced as a group of friends, not like they were some large orgy of some kind. It was still sexy.

They spent part of their time making out in the booth as well. Otabek thought they had timed it where the others were occupied on the dance floor, but later was sent photos from Ulan with a text that read - "lucky asshole".

"Well, fuck..." Otabek looked at his phone while Yuri was straddling him, kissing his neck, and grinding against his thigh.

"You're swearing which means you're drunk." Yuri giggled.

"And you're giggling so you're drunk as well." He scrolled through a few more of the photos as Yuri kept up his actions. His free hand went to the small ass, trying to stop the motions but it caused Yuri to moan instead. It was terribly hot and far too risque and..."Yura...please stop..."

He did anything but. "But I'm horny!" He announced with too much gusto before giggling. "And it feels too good to stop." He shifted his position so he was on just one thigh, which put one of his knees between Otabek's legs. "Whatcha looking at?" Yuri twisted so he could see the phone. His face flushed. "Were we really doing that in public?"

"Still are." Otabek captured his lips in another kiss, tasting the sugary drinks on Yuri's tongue. "Fuck...how many drinks have we had?"

Yuri giggled again. "Well, you've said fuck twice now...and you're looking at naughty photos of us on your phone. What do you think, lover boy?"

"Not naughty. We're still clothed." But that tiny voice inside his head that he had been ignoring very well all night reminded him how horribly irresponsible he had been. Still being. He should take Yuri back to the apartment. Right now. The escapades they were doing in public could have consequences. But he couldn't bring his body to listen to him...at all.

"So...not Victor level drunk?" Yuri's giggled ended in a snort, causing Otabek to laugh.

As he slip up the thigh the movement caused Otabek to bite his tongue to hold back the moan. "You're going to cum in your pants."

"So?" Yuri leaned closer wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. "You may too." His voice was low.

Otabek wasn't going to deny that. With Yuri grinding to the beat of the music, whispering naughty things in to his ear, let alone that knee that kept pressuring the right spot...He wasn't helping himself as his free hand had found it's way into Yuri's back pocket, helping with the hips keeping the rhythm against his thigh. Yuri gave a small gasp against his ear and he almost lost it right there.

"Hey, Sexy..." He whispered softly and Yuri sighed. "If we're going to keep this up can we go somewhere more private? I don't want the entire world to see my boyfriend in the throws of ecstasy as he cums against my thigh."

Yuri let his lips move against Otabek's neck and just behind his ear. "Your eyes only, hm?"

"My...eyes...only..." The words were repeated slowly as he nipped at the pale skin.

"Bekaaa~" Yuri was getting to the point he couldn't be sure he would be able to hold back. The atmosphere drove him on and it was dizzying and exciting. It was similar to how he felt when he performed on the ice. All the pent up energy made his body tremble. But around Otabek he didn't have to control himself. He trusted him and felt safe.

Otabek took a deep breath before pushing Yuri off his lap even as the Russian gave a small noise over being displaced. Part of him knew he would regret this. A larger part couldn't care less. He grabbed Yuri's hand and headed to the restrooms. He had kind of known, had felt a small part inside, that once they grew intimate it would be hard to say no to one another. It made it difficult in public to resist just reaching out to touch Yuri. It left his mind in a constant state of turmoil as he was used to being so in control. Yuri changed all that. And he felt changed in a good way.

Luckily the restrooms were large and there was no wait as they moved past the attendant. Otabek took them to the farthest stall. He had forgotten about the attendant and knew this would be trickier than he thought, but there was no turning back now.

As soon as the lock slid across Yuri pounced him, sealing their lips together, giving a quiet moan as he pressed their hips together. Otabek placed his hands on the thin hips, turning them around so Yuri's back was against the door. He settled one knee between the other's legs, the hint being quick to follow as Yuri began grinding against it.

Yuri broke the kiss with a gasp. "So good...ahn..." He was barely balanced on his toes as he moved against the thigh and Otabek pushed upwards. His fingers gripped strong shoulders tightly as an arm wrapped around his hips.

"You know I love hearing you, right?" Otabek spoke quietly, lips brushing skin as Yuri's motions became more frantic. "But we're not alone. Let's try to be as quiet as possible, hm?"

It came out as a dare, a bit naughty, both of which Otabek hadn't intended. A whimper was the reply he was given and Yuri crashed their lips together. One of the hands that had been gripping his shoulder moved down, palming the bulge that was straining against his pants. Yuri was a genius to keep ahold the kiss as he swallowed Otabek's groan. Otabek's other hand reached up, grabbing the top of the stall door, but the more they moved, the deeper and hotter the kiss became the door began to noisily shudder against the lock, banging in a rhythm that was anything but quiet.

Some how Yuri was able to not break any connection between their bodies and pressed Otabek against the stall wall instead, leaving the door behind and still locked. As tongues slid against each other, noises being swallowed down, hands slid in to pants, fingers teasing across sensitive areas, cocks hard and leaking. It was complete and utter lust controlling their movements. Otabek's hand reached deeper, fingers playing with Yuri's balls, causing Yuri to suddenly break the kiss, biting his own hand as he swore, trying not to cry out. It was the end of him as those same fingers glided up the underside of his cock, spurting in to the hand that held him, his head thrown back, hitting the other side of the stall.

Gentle kisses placed against heated flesh brought him back and he blinked a few times before being able to focus on soft brown eyes looking at him. "...fuck..." He whispered.

"Better?" Otabek's voice was still rough, strained from having to hold back.

"Hmmm..." Yuri leaned forward wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck, softly nuzzling against his neck. "You?"

"Came undone watching you." He admitted.

Yuri giggled against his neck, still feeling tipsy and well sated. They cleaned up as best they could in the stall, Yuri still giggling as they made it to the sink. He continued to giggle as they walked past the attendant who watched them with narrow eyes.

"Fuck." Otabek cursed under his breath causing Yuri to continue his giggling.

"He sooooo knew what we were doing!" Yuri was a bit too excited to have this knowledge.

"Whatever..." Otabek pulled him into his arms, kissing him lightly. "I said I had plans to show you off to everyone." His fingers went through pale hair. "You lost your hair tie."

"Not surprised." He slipped from the embrace, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

As they approached the booths the group had been occupying all night a low whistle greeted them. "Well, that answers that question!" Dimash announced.

"If you had a question you could have asked." Yuri scoffed.

"This was more fun." Ulan informed him. "Some of us weren't positive if the two of you were fucking each other or not."

"That's not what we were doing." Otabek sat down, pulling Yuri on to his lap.

"No?" Micah raised an eyebrow, obviously disbelieving.

"No." Yuri countered. "But no one can give head as good as Beka." He slid his tongue over his lips even as he felt Otabek hide his face against his back. It had been too good of a chance to pass up and if the screaming laughter coming from the two girls was any indication it was perfect timing.

"Noted." Ulan gave a devilish grin.

"You are incorrigible." Otabek muttered, feeling his face flushed and definitely not wanting to look at his friends in the eye.

"Don't get too excited, Ulan. Yuri doesn't play well with others." Micah reminded him.

"Next time you say your friends are not as crazy as mine I'm not going to believe you." Yuri threw over his shoulder towards Otabek, joining in the laughter of the group.

Time didn't exist. Yuri swore the club should have closed hours ago. He figured they could have left awhile ago, but it seemed the group didn't leave without one of them and a few of the friends seemed to have an unending supply of energy. As the music still pounded against the walls and lights strobed the room Yuri had given in to his body demanding to rest. His head was cradled on Otabek's lap as he sprawled across the long booth, fingers threading themselves through his hair. He was looking through his phone, trying to decide what photo to post next. He just knew he was going to be scolded for posting this late, but he really didn't care. The buzz of alcohol was fading and the weariness in his body left him in a limbo.

"Let's send the old man a photo!" He suddenly got really excited.

"Okay, you're way too drunk if you're going to send a photo to Victor." Otabek tried to catch Yuri's arm as the other had raised his phone.

But Yuri was still agile enough and slipped off the booth with a grace he shouldn't have at this hour, dancing away with a small skip hop. He giggled as he watched Otabek roll his eyes. Okay, so maybe the tipsy buzz wasn't out of his system and mixed with exhaustion just made it worse. And he knew he was being a horrible tease, but seeing Otabek's reaction was for some reason so amusing to him.

It ended up being a weird game of chase and dancing around the booth as Yuri continued to tease Otabek with the threat of another selfie and Otabek only half heartedly actually chasing him. At one point Yuri stumbled, falling over the back of the booths giving Otabek the chance to come up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. It was a precarious position to be sure as Yuri's legs dangled behind him as he teetered over the back almost falling over the front and one slight move from him caused Otabek to topple forward on to him.

Yuri continued to giggle as they did fall forward, cellphone still in hand as they landed in a pile of limbs half on the booth, half on the floor.

"...fuck..." Otabek muttered, causing Yuri to giggle even harder as they tried to untangle themselves.

Suddenly Yuri's phone began to chime and he glanced at the screen. "Oh, shit..."

"What's oh shit?" Otabek wanted to know.

He didn't say anything as he silently showed Otabek the photo he had apparently taken and accidently sent to Victor. The photo was when they were bent over the back of the booth, Otabek on top of Yuri. It was a little blurry which made it more incriminating in it's nature.

Otabek moved to sit on the booth seat while Yuri came to sit on his lap. "...shit..." The first reply from Victor was one of those crazy scream emojis and then silence. "Did you tell him it was nothing?"

"Why would I waste my breath. He wouldn't pay attention to me anyway." Yuri squinted at the photo finding nothing wrong with it. Well, actually Otabek's face in the photo made him giggle more. It was comical in it's righteous shock.

"Fair." Was the reply. "Let me talk to him..."

Yuri flicked him on the nose before he could pull out his phone or reach for Yuri's. "Drunk enough to be overly responsible." It was then his phone gave a series of tones indicating several text. He rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."

It was actually a chat involving him, Victor, Yuuri and Otabek. Why he even bothered to look at it instead of tossing his phone in to a dark pit he didn't know. Except for the fact that he was rather comfortable on Otabek's lap and there were arms around him and it was definitely late and he was definitely buzzed...

Victor - woooooooow that photo is risque! Are you out in public?!  
Yuuri - Did you really mean to hit send on that?  
Victor - I think that indicates you're both a little inebriated and it's our duty to remind you to be safe, stay off social media, and get a ride home.  
Yuuri - And if you need anything you can call us.  
Victor - Don't let us ruin your fun!  
Yuri - Too late

He had punched out the words before even thinking and still found it funny.

Victor - Oh good...sarcasm...which means you're not completely drunk. Otherwise we know how cute you can be!

Yuri frowned at the screen. He almost had forgotten how Victor had found him and Mila drunk one night after a skate. The cute selfies they had taken and the hangover the next morning were not worth the price of the bottle, but it was too late at that point. The damage had been done and Victor had a bit of blackmail against them both. Luckily Mila didn't remember anything from the night so only Victor teased him about his giggling.

"You okay?" Otabek had been resting his head against his shoulder from the back not even looking up to see the messages.

"Victor thinks he's being cute."

"ah." He left soft kisses across his shoulder.

"Can we send him another photo?" An idea sprang in to his thoughts.

"You're just full of mischief tonight, aren't you?" But he tightened his grip around him.

"I'm thousands of miles away. I'm allowed to have a little fun!" He smiled brightly.

"You intend to get us in trouble, don't you?"

Yuri turned around somehow, straddling him, placing a quick kiss on his nose. "No more trouble than my EX." He giggled.

"Lots of trouble."

Otabek woke up on his bed, noticing a few things. Yuri was fast asleep on top of him was the first thing. That one was hard to miss. The blonde was blissfully spread across him, a heavy dead weight in his sleep. He also noticed they still had on the clothes they had worn to the club, the only thing missing being their shoes, which he guessed they had remembered to remove even in their slightly drunk, exhausted state.

It was then he noticed the room was too bright and the sounds from the traffic below which usually never bothered him were too loud and that was a good indication he was hungover. And it had been a long time since he had been hungover. He groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. What possessed him to be that stupid last night? Especially with Yuri around. Things could have gone horribly wrong and he would never be able to not blame himself. Just because they were safe right now didn't make it right. And what they had done in the restrooms...! Why did he ever think that was okay?

Muffled probably by the blankets he heard their phones' notifications go off at different intervals. He didn't know why they just didn't silence them. Yuri's probably never stopped. He didn't even bother to move to reach them.

He remembered Yuri suggesting sending Victor another photo. Much more planned than the accidental one and him not getting much of a choice but to go along. And he never really minded. If he did he knew he wouldn't agree and that would be the end of that. But Yuri was mostly harmless in his reckless ways. He was excitable and determined and did what he needed to do. Then there were times like these when he did what he wanted because he needed the stress release.

He only had a foggy recollection of what the photos looked like. Just teasing torments to Victor and Yuuri. Most of them simple kissing photos. There was one he remembered he looked up at the phone as Yuri took it. Yuri sent it to him as they sat there. It was sexy, but definitely gave the vibe it was Otabek's fault. Which maybe it was. Maybe not. He couldn't remember. He also couldn't remember Victor or Yuuri's reactions. That was fine. He was sure Yuri would go through them as soon as he woke up.

At the moment he wanted two things - his hangover to be gone and Yuri not to wake up just yet. As miserable as he felt he liked this quiet time where his boyfriend was this close and they were both relaxed and it was just peaceful. But his mind wandered to something he had promised Yuri and as much as he wished he would forget it Otabek knew he wouldn't. He never thought he would go back so soon, revisit a dark spot in his memory. But maybe he could face it with Yuri...

Yuri was at the small dinner table munching on whatever he had dug out from the fridge and was in the bowl in front of him. He had his one leg pulled up againt him, foot balanced on the chair and phone in the other hand he wasn't using to push food in to his mouth.

This beautiful domestic scene was what greeted Otabek as he exited the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time and he couldn't help but smile even when he felt like crap. He couldn't figure out how Yuri got away with just sleeping off his hangover, but better than both of them fighting over the toilet. His stomach churned just watching him eat.

"Did you ever listen to Lilia's voicemail to you?" Yuri asked, glancing through the hair hanging in front of his face.

"Yes. And like I said it was the customary warning and trust speech I was expecting." He wiped his face with the towel he was carrying. "Why?"

Yuri handed his phone over to him. On the screen was a picture of the two of them at the club, dancing. Otabek was behind Yuri, his hands in the other's front pocket holding them impossibly close. Yuri's head was tilted back as they kissed. Otabek was trying to remember what time of night that had happened.

"She sent that to me. Yakov is furious. But neither of us posted it! And Ulan is safe as well. He just took photos of us making out in the booths." He had a cheesey grin on his face. "You can look at those too if you want. He sent me copies."

Otabek sighed, sitting down and pushing Yuri's phone back at him. "I'll look later."

"You okay?" Yuri asked him.

"Have the hangover from hell." He rubbed his eyes. "Can't remember the last time that happened. Sorry I was so stupid."

Yuri pushed a glass of water over to him. "You weren't stupid. You didn't do anything stupid. I had a great time and love your family as touchy feely as they are. And they are about as fucking crazy as mine." He returned to the contents of the bowl. "Which is cool."

Otabek gave a small smile. He was happy Yuri felt that way. He knew his friends were more open about their feelings then either he or Yuri. But it was good to have those type of people around. And it was good to know Ulan hadn't scared Yuri that bad nor Micah piss him off too much. Even though he vaguely remembered Micah offering a lap dance at some point...

"Question though...why is Ulan mentioning you give good head and want details?" Yuri was still shoving food in his face and staring at his phone as he asked.

Otabek had begun to drink the water he was given when the words were spoken causing him to choke. "You...don't remember?"

Yuri chewed on his lower lip, staring at his bowl, a blush powdering his cheeks. "I...remember our little fiasco in the restroom. But..." Most of the night he remembered. The dancing, the talking, the selfies, the stupid stuff they had sent Victor and Katsudon. And, yes, he did indeed remember their interlude in the restroom. To the point he KNEW Otabek hadn't given him a blow job so why...?

"You decided to announce to the group how well I give you head." Embarrassment burned through him as his head continued to pound from the hangover. It took well over an hour for the rest of them to stop teasing him about it.

"Oh fuck...oh shit..." Yuri hid his face in his hands for a brief moment. "You're not just fucking teasing me, are you?"

"Do I joke about these things?" Otabek tried another drink of water.

"Right. Good point. Shit." Yuri returned to staring in to his bowl, biting his lip again. What possessed him to say something like that?? Sure he could be cocky and blurt out random over the top threats, but...he would never think he would say something like that. Not when it involved Otabek. In front of his friends. Apologizing didn't seem like it would be enough.

"It's fine, Yura."

"No, it's not fine. It's...fuck...okay, so like sure you are amazing with blow jobs, but...shit...it's not like I planned to announce that publically!" His face felt like it was on fire.

He felt a hand on top of his and he looked up, seeing a faint smile on his boyfriend's face. "So it happened. We can't change it. If that and the kissing photo are the only two things that will haunt us from last night I can live."

"I'm still going to text Ulan and tell him I don't share." He jabbed his fingers against the screen of his phone and Otabek could only imagine there was more being said then *hands off*.

He drank the water Yuri had given him still slightly jealous he didn't seem affected by all the drinking, but a chuckle escaped instead as he remembered the last time they had been drunk together. They arrived at practice with barely an hour sleep, still mildly tipsy, and Lilia looking at them as if the world was against her. Oh, she made them suffer. The happy lull of drunkenness went in to a full hangover that was made worse as each spin and loop around the rink made their world a less than pleasant place to be. They made it worse for themselves as they tried to prove they were not as careless as they knew they had been.

These thoughts still in his head he suddenly felt thin fingers against his back, agile and strong they moved across his muscles knowing exactly where the pain was. They moved up his neck and eventually even silently pressured his scalp in just the right places. He had closed his eyes, not even questioning the impromptu massage, when he felt lips and then teeth gently nibble his shoulder. Nothing that would break skin nor even leave the slightest mark.

He let out a long sigh. "I love you." The words were spoken quietly.

Yuri leaned over him, gently kissing his lips. "Ya?"

"Ya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. More chapters are on their way! I hope you enjoyed the crazy Almaty crew :)


	10. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero of Kazakhstan is the highest distinction conferred by the Republic of Kazakhstan, along with the Order of the Golden Eagle.
> 
> According to the Law on State Awards of the Republic of Kazakhstan, the honor would be bestowed on Kazakhs and foreigners who have performed extraordinary service to the Republic, or for exemplary military or civil exploits done in the name of its independence or freedom. Individuals who are granted the title also receive the Order of the Fatherland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers. Just forewarning. Otherwise please enjoy :)

The hours blurred, but that was nothing new for either of them. Training, late flights, grabbing short naps when you can, jet lag...it was all part of their life. Otabek some times wondered why they even looked at the clock. But he also knew two days...two days was all that was left for them to be together. He didn't want to think about it, but it was inevitable. They would get together again, but that time was already too far away for him.

He looked over at Yuri who was staring out the window and was wondering if he was thinking the same. "Hey. Wanna go for a ride?"

Green eyes looked over at him, sparkling as they bore in to what felt like his soul. "Where to?"

"I promised to share something with you. This is me keeping my promise." The air felt heavy to him. Almost too heavy. And he almost felt as if he may forget to breath.

Yuri was suddenly by his side, a hand on his arm. "Part of me almost wants to say you don't have to. The other part really needs to know."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "If we leave now we can make it right after high noon. And be gone before dark." He tried to smile. "I'm going to show you more of Kazakhstan than just Almaty."

"Sounds like an adventure." Yuri wanted to be excited, but something in Otabek's tone told him this wasn't a light hearted occasion.

Otabek took his hand, squeezing it lightly as Yuri leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You can take photos if you want."

Yuri laughed. "Save us from the disaster of the other day?

"I thought we did pretty good replying to everyone's text." He shook his head. One saw worse things on the internet than what had been posted of their club night. "Lilia still likes me." He felt he needed to point out.

"Ya, she said you handle yourself professionally."

Otabek snorted. "I guess that's something."

The silence sat between them. "Are you ready?" Yuri asked, their hands still clapsed, fingers entwined.

"No." He was painfully truthful.

There was nothing more they could say. No more coaxing or promises that would make the trip any less difficult. During their little trips in to town they mainly walked or used public transit as it was just easier. There was no need for anything else. So it only came as a mild surprise when Otabek led the way to a private garage underneath the apartments. It was lit with fluorescent lighting that glowed off expensive vehicles. If they planned to travel cross country they would need a more private and reliable means of transportation.

Why it surprised him that they stopped at a motorcycle, polished and well kept, even with the look of being vintage, he didn't know. As Otabek went around the bike, checking for things Yuri had no clue about, he lightly touched the handle bars. "So, this will be our travel companion?"

"Best ride I know. Reliable, fast and will get us out of any situation." Otabek stood up, lightly touching the leather seat. "My father taught me all about them. Saturday nights we would spend together tinkering with them. Drove my mother nuts."

Yuri heard the change of tone in his voice as he talked. The sadness and regret along with the fondness of the memory. He himself didn't fully understand, the memories growing up mainly being with his Grandfather. He wouldn't change those for the world, but having parents was foreign. Missing them was a strange concept. Something sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. Today was going to hold some surprises he was almost positive he wasn't ready to face. But he would. He had to. For Otabek.

"This isn't the same one from Barcelona, is it?" Yuri really didn't know, but it didn't look the same.

"No. This one was my Father's." It was easier to say than most would believe even with the tightness in his throat he felt. Facing nightmares was never easy. He felt arms wrap themselves around him from the back. He let the moment hold for a few seconds before turning his head to lightly kiss the head pressed in to his shoulder. "I bought you a helmet."

"It better be something cool." The words were muttered into his leather jacket. Yuri still holding on to him.

Eyes looked over his shoulder as he held up a black helmet with metallic tiger stripes. "Nothing but the best for the Ice Tiger of Russia."

"You're so corny. But it's cool." He finally let go of Otabek, reaching for the helmet that was offered him. He wanted to make a joke. Lighten the mood. But his tongue felt heavy and the words wouldn't come.

Otabek swung himself on to the bike. "Let's go."

And once again no words were said. They could just talk about anything. They could just treat this as a ride in to the country. But neither were ones to fool themselves, make fake talk to fill a void. Silence was some times better. But Otabek noticed Yuri held on to him tighter and when they stopped for lunch he wouldn't let his hand go.

There wasn't much discussion even when they stopped for breaks. The city had long ago disappeared behind them and they passed through a few smaller towns. Yuri didn't say anything. Didn't complain as the silence dragged on. He didn't know what to say and Otabek wasn't helping the conversation.

They reached the outskirts of a small town. Atleast it seemed to be as they entered via a dirt road with rubble stone by a broken wall. The sound of the motorcycle was too loud in this space as the tires crunched along the unpaved road. Otabek slowed the bike down as they entered. The few people milling around looked at them warily as they went through a small section of rundown stores. He turned down one intersection that led away from the shop area, passing small buildings that may be houses. Yuri looked around as they continued, unsure what was going on, but felt the pit of his stomach flip again with that uncertainty.

They finally stopped at what seemed to be a deserted area, both of them sliding off the bike, stretching muscles from the long ride. Otabek took off his helmet, slinging it to the handlebars. "Welcome to my home town."

Yuri hung his helmet on the other set of handles, glancing around at the stone buildings that may have once been glorious in their prime. Their location right now only gave a view of ruined stone and metal. Vacant lots and hollowed homes. He turned, blinking in the afternoon sun.

Otabek took his hand, leading him over to a set of stairs. "It's safe." He informed Yuri over his hesitation. Still not saying anything the blonde followed him up the stairs until they reached what was left of a third floor. Otabek moved over to a hole in the wall where one would imagine a window once was.

It was easier now to see the town spread out beyond. A bit in the distance it looked more normal than where they were. A few cars could be seen. Bicycles and people walking. This side was almost empty and devoid.

Yuri swallowed and even that sound was too loud to his ears. There was only one thing he could ask. "What happened?"

Otabek pointed. "Over there...used to be the rink I skated at. Beyond that was the school. They rebuilt the school. But left the rink alone." He sat down, leaning against what was left of the wall, a leg hanging over the edge. He continued to stare out over the town even as he heard Yuri step closer, sneakers crunching over broken cement. "If you really want to skate you go to Almaty anyway, right? But that coach...they were the best."

Yuri sat across from him, imitating his position as best as he could. "They don't coach any more?"

Otabek looked over at him. His face blank, expressionless. "The rink was the first place to explode. Coach was there, like always. We all joked he slept on the ice. We couldn't even remember seeing him out in town. We used to bring him food after school because we swore he wouldn't eat otherwise."

"Wh...who...?" Yuri's eyes had grown wide and he felt goosebumps along his arms. He was sitting in the destroyed remains of some building...maybe even someone's house. He stopped before he could even swallow. He looked around what was left of the room they sat in, that sickening feeling coming back ten fold to the pit of his stomach.

"Do you know they say Kazakhstan is the most civil of the surrounding areas? That we aren't plagued by some of the horrors of the other countries? Maybe we are." He shrugged, looking back over the town. "But you could have fooled me that day."

He heard Yuri shift. "The marketplace was next. Then the school. It was so well planned...so thought out. To think we had rebels in our midst and we were too stupid to know."

He took a deep breath, not wanting to look over at Yuri, not wanting to see the disbelief mirrored in the green orbs that were his eyes. "My parents grew up during the unrest. When we fought for our independence. My father swore any son of his would learn to fight. Would know how to defend not only himself, but his family, his country." He gave a bitter laugh. "Hero of Kazakhstan. More like a stupid kid who didn't know when to run."

He felt a hand touch his knee and he looked first down at the slender pale fingers against his dark jeans before daring to look up at the face staring at him. Yuri's brows were bent down heavily, his eyes narrowed as he watched him. Otabek reached up placing his hand on top of the other.

"The roar of the crowd after a competition...do you know it almost sounds like that day? The screams, the panic..." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the sounds and memories away.

"That nightmare you had..." Yuri's voice was too quiet.

"Some times I forget what happened that day. Those minor details my brain doesn't want to remember. And then some times at night they creep back through the darkness. When I heard you calling me I panicked. I thought...I thought you were here..." He steadied his breathing, trying to keep the tremble from his voice he knew would happen if he kept speaking. How he had felt waking up that night...it had been different than other times. He some how knew even in his nightmares he had lost everything and everyone and it was just torments repeating themselves, terrorizing his mind. But hearing Yuri's voice had terrified him on new levels even when he knew logically he couldn't be there in his nightmare.

He felt the other slender hand place itself on top of his hand then both hands carefully picked his up, holding it tightly in their grasps. "Where were you when it happened?"

"Out in the streets playing ball with some of the other boys I grew up with. We didn't know at first what was going on. Why should we? Then the explosions grew closer...and closer...I heard my mother screaming...I heard a lot of people screaming..."

"Beka, stop! Stop!" Yuri dropped Otabek's hand, framing the older boy's face with his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Shit. I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to do this to yourself. I'm the worse person ever!" Otabek reached over, pulling him in to his arms. Yuri hid his face into his shoulder. "If I had known...fuck...I'm so stupid!"

"You didn't know. And you're right...what you saw that night...I could go around making excuses, brushing it aside, but you're the first person to even ask. And I needed to share this with you." He held him tighter. "I'm sorry you had to find out."

"Don't ever say that! We share everything. It's how we are. And...and..." He pushed himself away from the shoulder he was hiding against, steeling his features. "If you ever need to talk about this...about any of this...I'm here. Always."

"I know..." Otabek reached a hand to touch the other's face, gently rubbing his thumb across Yuri's cheek. He felt horrible sharing with him and yet relieved to be able to talk about it.

"Is...was this your room?" Yuri knew before the answer even came. Otabek was too familiar with the area, too comfortable for it not to be.

The small smile was sad. "That easy to guess, hm?"

"For me it was." His strained smile matched the one on Otabek's face. "Can I ask something?" He waited for Otabek to say something, receiving a single nod. "What did you do? To earn the title Hero? I thought it had to do with your skating."

"Most people do and I leave it at that. But..." He shook his head feeling foolish. "The other boys and I were scared and stupid. We gathered up a few more and faced the rebels before any skilled military arrived. Fighting isn't pretty. What we did that day...We stopped terrorists. A group of people that could have done much worse than just destroy a little no nothing town. And they gave me the title. Me..." He pulled Yuri to him again, needing to feel him against him.

"How old were you?" Yuri felt like an ass asking him questions that made him relive that horrible day, but he had to know. Needed answers.

There was a long silence. "It was right before I came to Russia for the training camp...and saw you..."

"Holy shit! You...you..."

"Were as old as you were when you won your first Junior Championship." The words were matter of fact.

Yuri bit his lip. A child. That age was nothing more than a child. And as he skated and was standing on the podium wearing gold at that age...Otabek had faced...this. Then skipped around to different countries, training...alone...Yuri couldn't imagine what it must have been like.

"This is the unfinished business, isn't it?" The question left another silence.

"I owe my country." The explanation was given. "They took care of me then; take care of me now. The least I could be is the Hero of Kazakhstan they want." He took a deep breath. "Micah is from this town. She ran away after that day. She couldn't live with the nightmares either."

Yuri wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry I was an ass to her."

"Don't apologize to her. She...can't handle it and if she found out you knew..." He sighed. "I some times come back here. And just sit and stare out over the town. Let the demons scream in my head. Is that wrong of me?"

Yuri held on to him tighter. "We all handle demons each in our own way."

"We do indeed, my soldier..."

"I'm hungry!" Yuri suddenly announced. It was late, very late, and they had been sitting on the couch cuddling. Mostly in their own thoughts as the tv went off channel in the early morning hours and their phones had gone quiet as every sane person was going to bed.

"I'm sure there are left overs in the fridge." Otabek's words were idle as his fingers sifted through Yuri's hair.

"It's not what I want." Yuri shook his head. After their trip earlier both had grown very quiet. Each thinking whatever they had been thinking. Yuri needed to know everything would return to as normal as it could. He wasn't stupid believing every thing was alright. He now shared some of the shadows from Otabek's past and they were dark. "Isn't there some place open this late?"

"I'm sure there is."

"Let's go for a sugar run!"

"It's two am and you want to eat sugar? You won't sleep for twenty four hours."

Yuri shrugged. "Big deal. Come on!"

"Hey, Yura..." Otabek's voice turned serious. He felt as if Yuri was trying to cheer him up. To hide from the shadows of earlier. He needed to make sure there weren't any false pretenses. He shouldn't think that. Yuri was as straightforward as one could get. "About what I showed you..."

Yuri turned in his arms so he could look at him better, his fingers gently touching his lips to quiet him. "I don't think of you any differently than I did before. I don't love you any more or less. What you shared...it took courage to tell me all of that...and now I have a face to the nightmares you have. I probably can't change them, can't make them better, but I am here for you, however you need me. If you need to talk or if you need me to shut the fuck up." He gave a grin. "And it's not going to stop me from asking for a two am sugar run."

Otabek lightly kissed the fingers on his lips before gently taking the hand in his. "When did you get all serious and wise?"

"I read it on the internet once." He held his laughter behind tightly sealed lips, waiting for the reaction that would come. Because it would.

"Jackass." The words were muttered good naturedly.

"Hey...that's my line." He leaned forward, kissing the lips that were always tempting him, but smiling none the less. "Come on...I'm huuuuungry!"

"Sugar is not food."

"Yes, Mom." Yuri rolled his eyes as he rolled off the couch, tugging at Otabek's arm to get him up.

Almaty at night was different than during the day. Different walking then catching a cab somewhere. Otabek lived in a relatively safe area, but he still held Yuri tightly as they hit a convenience store and grabbed as much junk food as they could including a tub of ice cream. Four bags later they made their way through his door and deposited their sugar run on the table. Not even half an hour later and there were the worst concoctions created sitting on the table, including a home made banana split with every sugar they had bought on top.

Photos were taken before Yuri reached over taking a gummy worm from it, popping it into his mouth. "Perfect." He gave a contented sigh.

"You post those pictures and we'll both be murdered." Otabek reminded him even as he took a gumdrop.

"It's off season." He shrugged, taking another gummy worm. "I'll be forced to do extra training just in case, but my body still has the metabolism of a 5 year old. I could eat that whole banana split and not gain a pound."

"Prove it." There was a mischievous glint to Otabek's brown eyes.

Another sour gummy worm was halfway to his mouth when he paused. "What?"

"That monster of a creation is atleast three pounds so technically you should gain three pounds."

Yuri snorted. "That monstrosity was supposed to be shared by both of us."

Otabek leaned over, snatching the candy from between Yuri's long fingers with his teeth. "Okay, so one and half pounds."

Yuri had made a sound as his candy had been stolen, but a small grin came to his face as he reached for another sugary gum drop. He had noticed Otabek liked the green ones and avoided the white ones, the rest him being indifferent to. He stretched over the table corner to place the gumdrop against his boyfriend's lips. It didn't take long for Otabek to open his lips enough for Yuri to slip the candy into his mouth. Before Otabek could lick his lips from the sugar Yuri quickly kissed him, his own tongue coming out to playfully lick the soft lips against his.

Otabek hummed content against those lips. "I think this is another kind of sugar run."

"I'm ok with this kind as well." Yuri murmured before leaning back.

"I do not have a metabolism of a prepubescent child." Otabek reminded him.

"One night ain't going to do shit." Yuri moved to sit on the corner of the table, all but ready to shovel sugary treat one right after the other into Otabek's mouth so he could kiss the sweetness from his lips.

"What if I fed you?" The offer was given.

Yuri opened his mouth to reply and a small moan came out much to his embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Otabek stood up, bracing his hands on either side of Yuri on the table, leaning in, softly kissing him. "This was a great idea."

"Of course it is. I suggested it, didn't I?" A chuckle was made against his lips as they kissed again. Yuri loved the deep chuckles that escaped from Otabek, ones that seemed to be just for him. His full fledge laughs were also great, but they were rare and he shared that laughter with others. The quiet, peaceful chuckles...were for Yuri alone.

They ended up feeding each other, spoon after spoon of the mess of the banana split they had created. Fingers and lips were sticky and they hadn't even made it halfway through. Yuri had moved to one of the chairs and gave a groan as he leaned his head back. "ugh...I can't do it...I think I may die!"

Otabek laughed. "Not so brave now, huh?"

"You finish it..."

"It's not worth the stomach ache." He pushed it away from them.

"What do you mean? That was a fucking piece of art." But Yuri couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"Then take a picture of it."

"I did." Yuri proudly showed the before than after photo of their banana split. "Totally going up on IG..." He busied himself on his phone #bananasplit #fuckingpieceofart #championsdefeated #cannotdoit

Otabek leaned closer, resting his chin on the slender shoulder, watching him type. He placed a kiss on Yuri's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Yuri was distracted by his phone.

"For every thing. For being here."

Yuri put down his phone on the table, slowly turning to look at him. "I would defy fucking gravity for you." His words were quiet.

Otabek smiled. "You already do..." Their smiles turned into a soft kiss. "You taste like gummy worms..."

"Sweet and sour is best candy."

"My favourite."

"I know..." Yuri murmurred against lips before kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the plot from the beginning. The minute I heard Otabek say Yuri had the eyes of a soldier and that he was known as the Hero of Kazakhstan. My brain went in to over time and I spent a lot of time researching. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments that keep me going ^_^


	11. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days...and all that was left was less than twenty four hours. He felt a tightness in his chest when he thought about it, so kept pushing the inevitable away. Now it was blaring in his face. He should let Yuri sleep. Enjoy the time he is in his arms. But they had one day left. One day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and all the nice comments I have received! It keeps me going! This fic is sadly coming slowly to an end although I have a few epilogues I worked on if people are interested. Little additions to the story line :)
> 
> As always enjoy!

He had grown accustomed to having his arms around a lithe figure. Having that body against his when he woke up. Lending his body warmth to someone who seemed to be perpetually on the cooler side. And it had only been a week. Seven days. Waking up that morning, the body fitted perfectly against him, his arm thrown securely over the small waist...he wondered how this would be if it was every day. More than a simple few.

Otabek let his face hide into the soft pale hair that had become habit to do. He felt the body stir then sigh quietly, still asleep. It had been a rough night for both of them. Well, the hours once they had been able to fall asleep after all the sugar eating. Both stuffed tiger and bear had been brought down to share the bed with them. Both now tightly held in Yuri's arms.

Seven days...and all that was left was less than twenty four hours. He felt a tightness in his chest when he thought about it, so kept pushing the inevitable away. Now it was blaring in his face. He should let Yuri sleep. Enjoy the time he is in his arms. But they had one day left. One day...

"Hey..." He whispered, receiving no response even as he gently nuzzled the back of his neck. They had promised not to leave any more bite marks on each other after the night in the club. There were plenty still noticable and he could already hear the voice mails he would be receiving... But it was so tempting as he breathed in, his lips brushing against hair and skin. "Hey, sleeping beauty..." He tried again.

Yuri rolled over, curling himself up, trying to tuck his head under Otabek's chin. "You're ruining a perfectly good dream, asshole." He mumbled.

"Want to share?" Otabek shifted his head so they could get in to a more comfortable position. Holding Yuri was one of the best things ever he decided.

Slender arms wrapped around him. "I am."

Otabek smiled, pulling him closer. He let the silence last for a little bit as they just held each other. "What do you want to do today?" He couldn't say *you're last day here*. He couldn't bring himself to say those words.

He felt Yuri exhale softly against his skin, lips lightly brush his collarbone. "This would be okay."

"Wouldn't you get bored. Or hungry?" He lightly kissed the pale hair.

"Probably." The tone was noncommittal.

"Shall I make breakfast?"

Yuri tilted his head up, a frown on his face as he looked at Otabek. "Are you trying to rush the day along? Eager for it to be over?"

There was a shocked silence before Otabek engulfed him in a tight hug. "Never. I want today to never end."

"Are you crying, you big dope?" The words were muffled as he was pressed tightly against the strong chest.

"Are you?" He had trouble speaking around the lump in his throat.

"...no..." But he felt the wetness against his skin where Yuri tried to hide his face. Otabek pulled him tighter against him. The day would be gone too quickly...

\---

"Cats or dogs?"

"Cats."

"Good." Yuri was sitting at the table, all evidence of their late night sugar rush gone from the table. He was watching Otabek cook them something simple. They had yet to dress and he was occupying himself watching the back muscles move. The intricate tattoo almost coming alive with each movement. "Ghosts or aliens?"

"Ghosts."

"You're such a freak. Okay...uh...Chocolate or Strawberry?"

"Vanilla." Otabek wasn't missing a beat as the questions came his way. They should be familiar with the answers for each other at this point, but it was a lazy way to pass the time.

"I could say something really nasty right about now..."

"And what's ever stopped you before?"

Yuri snorted, not replying. "Rain or snow?"

"Snow."

"The beach or the mountains?"

"The beach." He came over to the table carrying two plates. Yuri had poured glasses of juice while he was busy.

"Pirozhki or Katsudon?"

Otabek leaned down to kiss him. "Pirozhki."

"You are fucking amazing. You know that right? Except for the ghost thing. We've gotta talk." But Yuri laughed anyway.

"Ghosts are legit." Otabek took a seat next to him, reaching to take a drink of the juice.

"You don't believe in another intelligence?" Yuri pointed his fork at him, daring him.

"I'm just saying ghosts before aliens." He kept his reply simple as Yuri scoffed again. "Your turn. Books or movies?"

"Books. Movie adaptations suck."

"Forks or chopsticks?"

"Fingers all the way!"

"I'm in love with a barbarian." Otabek shook his head.

"A barbarian who prefers books." He was reminded.

"Touchè. Instagram or Twitter?"

"ugh...uhm...fuck...Instagram."

"Thought so. Sunrise or Sunset?"

"Sunrise."

"But you're not a morning person."

"I prefer the beginning of the day to the end of it..." Yuri was staring at his food, suddenly not very hungry.

Otabek reached over, entwining their fingers. Waiting for him to look up. "One more..." Yuri bit his lip, waiting. "Victor or Katsuki?"

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm just asking!" Otabek defended himself.

"You can't be serious!"

"You don't have an answer?"

Yuri sealed his lips and puffed out his cheeks in that irritated manner he had. A section of his upper lip began to rise in a bit of a snarl. "Fine! Otabek Altin!"

This caused Otabek to sit there in a bit of a dumbfounded silence. Yuri leaned over, speaking quietly in to his ear. "Because he's my hero." He kissed him lightly before returning to his food, the satisfied cat grin on his face as he kept their hands locked together.

\---

"So what haven't we checked off our bucket list here in Almaty?" They were sitting on the couch, Otabek's feet propped up on the low table while Yuri's were propped on his lap while he stretched across the length. They had finally changed out of their sleep wear into moderately comfortable clothing, but lounging around seemed to be the only thing of interest to either. "Shopping, sight seeing, went to a club, got drunk, ate too much sugar, went to the First President's Park..." He started to tick items off his fingers.

"You haven't fucked me in to the mattress nor have I forgotten my name." It was said with a straight face as he munched on whatever snack he had in his hands.

Otabek blinked. He was actually really surprised the statements weren't made with a blush as Yuri kept saying it wasn't something easy to just talk about. But it was said matter of fact. "uhm...besides sex." When he glanced over Yuri was licking his fingers clean of any crumbs and glancing up at him through his long lashes. Otabek couldn't stop a moan. "Yura..."

"Just saying that was the deal when I came down." He finished licking his fingers then rubbed his hands against his pants.

"And we promised nothing either of us were uncomfortable with." He pointed out. "And the other night you said..."

"I know I know! Fuck..." He brought his foot up to lightly shove a shoulder. "I was teasing...geez..." He dropped his foot back in to Otabek's lap which caused a sound he hadn't expected. He gave a cheesey grin. "...oops..."

"You try not getting hard watching you do lewd things with your tongue and fingers." Otabek tightened his lips.

"First - I don't get off watching myself. Two - You have a finger kink." Yuri tormented by holding up two fingers and wiggling them.

"First - Only your fingers." He leaned over trying to snatch the torments with his teeth, but Yuri pulled them away with a laugh. "Two - you are such a tease."

"Three - you fucking love it." The smile Yuri gave was bright and filled the room. Or atleast that's how Otabek felt. He also felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

"Never said I didn't." He twisted so he could lean closer to Yuri, being met halfway in a kiss.

"Tonight..." Yuri's voice was quiet. "I want you to give me an orgasm I won't forget. And then when we meet again you have to give me a better one."

"No pressure." He kissed the lips once more.

Yuri laughed. "What do you want?"

"I have every thing I want right here." Otabek gently kissed his cheek then his jaw, feeling fingers lightly graze against his neck.

"Not fair, being so fucking sappy." But there was a hint of a smile.

"And you love it." He was reminded, a quiet whisper in his ear.

"Ya...I do..."

They continued to share lazy kisses, seeming to almost forget they had plans to maybe go out. Staying in had it's own appeal as well. "We could do this tonight." Otabek's words of reason came out unwanting. "We should go out for awhile."

"Why?" Yuri continued to kiss him. "Isn't the point being together?"

"Your words are killing my responsible side." He couldn't stop himself from pulling him closer. "How about we go to the zoo?"

"I don't like animals in cages."

"The museum."

"We've been to two already."

"What would get you off this couch?" Otabek gave a resigned sigh.

"I know what would get me off." He couldn't stop himself. Couldn't stop the crooked grin that came to his face. Couldn't stop the snicker that escaped at the face Otabek made when the words were uttered. Some times he couldn't resist teasing his boyfriend. "Let's go skating." The suggestion was suddenly blurted out.

"Yuri..." The tone was a warning one. They had been over this for days.

"Come on..." He kissed him. "Please?" He kissed him again. "You've taken care of my foot perfectly." Another kiss on his chin. "And it's just for fun." Lips on his throat. "Please?" Yuri knew he was winning as he kissed down to the collarbone, his fingers lightly petting the tight muscle on the side of Otabek's neck. He would have his way over this. "I really need to skate, Beka." And that was the truth. He couldn't remember the last time he had injured himself but he was pretty sure it sucked as bad as this time.

"If Lilia eats my liver for dinner remember it's your fault." Otabek gave up. He knew he couldn't deny him. Couldn't say no. All Yuri had to do was ask.

Yuri made a disgusted noise before flinging his arms around his neck. "Bek~a...that is disgusting! But you can have mine if she does."

"Now we're sharing livers...I think we've crossed a line here." He chuckled. _Almost more than..._

\---

"Why don't they have competitions here?" Yuri asked as they tied on their skates. Even though Lilia had told him no skating he had hid a pair into his luggage. Not his favourite pair but an old stand by.

Otabek laughed. "They do. Just because your presence hasn't graced this ice doesn't mean there hasn't been a competition."

Yuri scoffed. "This rink better be ready for the Ice Tiger. When's the competition? I'll ask Yakov to let me come."

Otabek gave a half grin. "The Universiade is the beginning of the year. They had to cancel some parts of it because of low interest. You would win by default."

Yuri snorted. "Not worth it then."

"You would have to compete against me." He was reminded.

"Then why did you say something stupid like I would win by the default??" Yuri nudged him with his shoulder. "If you didn't give me some competition I would be so fucking mad at you." Otabek just shrugged as he knelt down to check Yuri's skates. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Not taking any chances." He looked up at Yuri. The only evidence of worry in the brown eyes staring at him.

"They're a pair I've had for practice for awhile. They fit perfect and no new padding. Happy?" A frown had formed on his face. "I'm not an amateur, y'know."

"Ok." Was the simple reply.

Yuri flicked his nose. "Hey, Mr. Responsible. I appreciate it. But I'm not planning any quads so please remember to have fun."

"Fun...fun...hm...is that what we do on the ice?"

"You are so not funny, jerk"

"Yes, I am." He held his gaze a bit longer before they stood up. They had promised not to display too much affection out in public once again even though they were both positive at this point most people were quite aware of their relationship. Otabek just didn't want any backlash befalling Yuri from the general public that may not be aware gold medalists were skating on a lazy afternoon.

There was enough of a crowd as it was. Yuri's Angels had some how found out where he was and word spread like fire. Screams and waving could be seen from one set of the bleachers. After taking a deep breath to steady himself Yuri waved back receiving a loud greeting.

"Be right back." He left Otabek standing there and entered the rink. He skated slowly at first and then sped up performing a perfect double axel in front of his fan club. Even being such a simple jump they still went crazy he had recognized where they were and obviously had performed just for them. He turned around and waved at them before skating back to Otabek. "I should have had you take a picture on my phone. Oh well..." He glanced around the rink.

"You are such a show off." But Otabek couldn't keep the fondness from his voice. He held up his phone. "And don't worry. I got it recorded. Pull in tighter on your spins though."

Yuri gave him a playful push. "Jerk. You should do the same for the Otababes."

"The Ota...what?" He blinked, unsure if he had heard that correctly.

"The Otababes. Your fan club." Yuri spoke slowly as if he should have known what he was talking about. "Since you didn't like Altin's Nuts Alyna and I came up with Otababes. Caught on like wild fire as soon as we posted it."

"You just met Alyna." Otabek had to admit he was surprised by their quickness and also pleased Yuri had made yet another friend.

"Yep. And she's wicked fast on text. Plus your second biggest fan."

"Second?"

"Please. Like I would ever let someone take my number one spot." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Come on. Let's give them a little bit of a show."

Otabek will always have to admit Yuri knew how to work a crowd when on the ice. He had a presence that screamed "WATCH ME" and it was hard to look away. He knew he did not have that. Some people said he skated as emotional as a rock. Like he always had a stick up his ass. He had heard it all. His coach tried his best, but there was a fine line between opening a locked door and letting a dam break and he had not been able to find that happy medium. Once he did he would be formidable his coach said. Maybe he should ask Yuri how he managed to keep his demons locked away and still skate freely.

He followed Yuri on to the ice as he began some slow skill sessions as warm up. Skating around and by passing the other skaters on the ice was easy and no one dared to get in their way. Even if someone on the ice hadn't guessed who they were at this point they knew they were not amateurs. They had found where the Otababes had taken resident in the bleachers and Yuri taught him how to play to his fans a little. A bit of friendly competition began between the two groups and occasionally they would shout silly insults to one another. The thought of the forth coming social media posts left Otabek's head spinning.

Watching Yuri skate mesmerized him. At that moment though an easy smile came to the Russian's face, not the hard expression of concentration nor cold determination he normally wore when skating. It made Otabek's heart beat faster. At one point as they skated past each other they gave a thumbs up and both fan groups screamed "Davai!" so loudly it echoed in the building. Yuri laughed as he skated around Otabek.

It seemed as if the ice was just for them. Most of the other skaters moved to the side as they continued to go through their motions. It was nothing fancy. Just two young men competing against each other and the ice. Otabek was surprised how well Yuri adjusted to the rink; how well the ice accepted him and vice versa. He shouldn't be. This was Yuri after all. There was always this moment right after one stepped on to the ice that they realized it wasn't theirs, it wasn't the same as home, that an adjustment needed to be made. An agreement between skater and ice. Yuri seemed to skip that. As if the moment the ice realized it was him it just welcomed him with open arms. He wondered how that must feel.

Lost in his thoughts as he turned into a spin a cry broke across the rink shattering his concentration. "Yura!" He reoriented himself to locate him and raced across the rink as he saw him sitting there.

"Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!" He was greeted on his arrival.

He took a steadying breath, relief flooding through him. Except for a severe injury most skaters continued their routines without hesitation. Some had finished competitons with broken bones. When he had first seen Yuri down and not getting up he expected the worse. There was no doubt an injury was involved, but it was more frustration that kept Yuri down than the severity of it.

Otabek held out his hand, waiting. Yuri looked at him, frowning, a sharp look in his eye. "I won't hesitate to pick your ass off the ice."

"You fucking wouldn't." Yuri snapped.

"Try me."

With a deep breath Yuri grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. They almost missed the relieved cries coming from the Angels. "I'm fine." He tried to reassure Otabek even as they hadn't released each other's hands yet. "The padding rubbed my foot wrong. Hurt like a bitch."

"Not surprised." Otabek wasn't positive who to be madder at. Yuri for insisting they go skating or himself for letting it happen. "So now that Lilia owns my liver what do you want to do?"

Yuri's face went rigid, a deep frown forming. It was obvious he was fighting with himself. He wanted to continue skating, but knew if he reinjured his foot and ankle badly enough it would postpone practice for competitions. Skating with an injury to win a medal was one thing. Skating with an injury for fun was another. He could hear Lilia and Yakov in his head. He let out a loud frustrated noise. "Fine. Let's say goodbye to the Angels and Babes and get some take out."

Yuri didn't wait for a reply, letting go of Otabek's hand he skated over to the Angels, looking back once at him, his eyes saying get the hell over here. Otabek joined him and they waved to their fan clubs together, performing a few more spins and such. He saw as Yuri gritted his teeth, but smiled and waved none the less.

The fans seemed satisfied as they cheered and they skated off the ice, returning to their bags. There was an anger in Yuri's movements as he unlaced his skates and threw things in to his bag. Otabek reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't you fucking dare ask if I'm okay. You know I'm not."

Otabek didn't even flinch at the harsh words. "We'll put ice on it again and bandage it up."

Yuri hid his face in his hands taking a few deep breaths. "Why am I so fucking stupid?"

"Yura...it's fine. We'll share a liver. No big deal."

"Shit...you think you're so funny."

"Only on occasion."

Yuri turned his head to look at him, his expression softer. "Let's get some Manti and Buarsak and head home."

Otabek's heart stopped for what felt like too long and too short. _Home_ Yuri had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manti are like dumplings and Buarsak is fried bread similar to doughnuts. I chose those two basically because they seemed like easy takeout and nibble foods hehee


	12. Davai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that he didn't want him to stay. If he had his way they would now somehow be permanently together. But the longer this lasted the harder it would be to say their good byes. Not good byes. He remembered Katsuki saying the last time they had talked. You say until next time. That was what you said.

"What do you think he's thinking?" Yuri asked. They were back in Otabek's apartment and Yuri had insisted sitting by the window as he iced his foot. They had put ointment on the gashes and wrapped it up, but it didn't help the swelling. Otabek was in the kitchen putting away their leftovers and digging out some of the ice cream from the other night.

"Who?" He wasn't sure if Yuri was texting someone and it was more of a rhetorical question or what was happening.

"The man on the corner. He's been standing there checking his watch for the past five minutes. I'm wondering - is he waiting for someone? Or did he miss an important call?" Yuri's words were too thoughtful. Too pensive.

"Maybe he's waiting for his best friend to drop off some smokes." Otabek tried to ruin the dark mood.

"Beka! That's gross!" But Yuri didn't turn to look at him. He kept staring out the window.

Otabek brought over the large bowl of ice cream with two spoons and sat on the window ledge. "You can see a lot from these windows."

"Do you ever sit here and wonder what others are doing as they stand there or walk past. Wonder why they do what they do?" Yuri's fingers touched the glass, slowly tracing a design only he could see.

"Like you are right now? All the time." He placed the bowl down knowing it would probably be forgotten. "Some times...when life becomes too overwhelming I do exactly that. I just sit and watch and wonder. Is it as simple as they are out shopping? Or did they have an argument with someone and they had to get out to think."

"They seem so normal." The words were wistful.

"So you're saying we're not normal?" He tried to grin. Tried to make a joke. And knew it didn't work. They had lived through bouts of depression together. Seeming to be the only thing that could keep the pieces together for each other. Some times were easier than others. This time was a bit more difficult.

It was more than just the injury. More than Yuri knowing he had been stupid and not listening to advice he was given. It was possibly even more than him knowing he would have to sit out for atleast two weeks of practice while competitions loomed ahead. Tonight was the last night of his stay in Almaty. Tomorrow they would be saying good bye again. Waiting weeks, perhaps months before seeing one another again. Otabek had tried not to think about it. But it was there...waiting...

Yuri looked down at his ankle and Otabek knew exactly what he was thinking. What was normal about their lives? Flying around the globe, having a home you were never at. Training until your body and mind screamed to stop and yet you still continue on. Telling friends and family sorry can't go out tonight. When failure was close enough to death and your thoughts turned dark with no where to go. What was normal?

Otabek reached out a hand, gently touching the propped up foot. "Hey..." He waited until green eyes looked up at him. Eyes that have fought too many battles and continue to do so. "Let's go to bed. Eat this huge bowl of ice cream. Find some music ideas for our exhibitions. And forget what normal is supposed to be."

They did exactly as suggested, Otabek even carrying Yuri on his back the short distance to the bed. The ice cream was mostly eaten, a small amount melted on the bottom of the bowl, spoons swimming in the sticky sugar. They were sharing a pair of earbuds listening to some random song that was in a mix Otabek had, their backs propped up against the headboard. Yuri had reached out, taking Otabek's hand, entwining their fingers, Otabek's thumb lightly stroking the back of Yuri's hand.

Otabek reached for his phone attempting several times to take a photo of their clasped hands. Yuri looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but he simply continued to one handedly type something on his phone as he brought their hands up to kiss the back of Yuri's hand. A notification went off on Yuri's phone followed by many more. He grabbed his phone, eyes widening at the screen before throwing it so he could jump on his lap and wrap himself around Otabek as the Kazakh chuckled.

On the phone screen before it faded to black was a post on Otabek's instagram showing their hands held together and tagged #mine @yuri-plisetsky

"Fucking asshole." Yuri mumbled against his lips. "I love you."

"Ya?" Otabek softly brushed back the blonde hair.

"Ya...and you're fucking mine." He then kissed him, slowly, tantalizing, claiming what he knew was definitely his.

Otabek wondered how long the couch would be comfortable after Yuri left because he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep on his bed alone now. The sheets smelled of him and the right side of the bed he had claimed would be too cold for Otabek to want to lay there. Maybe he should move. But he didn't want to leave the memories either.

One of their phones buzzed and they ignored it till the third time it went off. Yuri reached over, grabbing the annoying device as Otabek continued to lightly nibble his neck. "What?" He grouched over the phone. "Isn't it past your bed time?" He bit his lower lip feeling hands move up his side, fingers tracing muscles. "It wasn't a fucking engagement announcement! We're not tacky like some people. How about you call at a decent hour instead of fucking midnight?" His eyes closed as lips brushed his throat and jaw. "Fine. Put Katsudon on the phone...Listen...tell Victor to take a fucking chill pill and stop jumping to shitty conclusions...IF we decided to make such an announcement...we...would tell you guys...first..." He was trying hard not to make any noises as the soft lips continued to tease his skin. He wasn't sure if Otabek knew what he was doing, but he was making the phone call very difficult. "Really?! Stop being so sentimental! Don't you dare cry!" A gasp finally escaped as he was pulled closer to the body he was craving. "...Beka...!" He hissed, before suddenly returning to the phone. "Yes, we're busy! Why else would we be up!...No! I don't want your advice!...I'm hanging up now! BYE!!!"

He hoped he hit disconnect before tossing the phone and grabbing Otabek's face between his hands, crashing their mouths together. "And people think you have self control and are so well behaved." He teased, kissing him again.

"I was hoping to end the phone call faster." Otabek admitted only slightly embarrassed that Katsuki had heard some of the noises Yuri had made. Also slightly jealous. Those sounds from Yuri were for him and him alone. He had not intended for someone else to hear them. But damage done. And he was close to positive come morning he would have a very lengthy text from Yuuri.

"I guess I didn't get the hint fast enough." There was a mischievous glint in the green eyes that bore in to him.

"We seem to miss hints from each other."

"Guess being more straight forward is the answer then." Yuri captured the lips he was so familiar with at this point, begging to be let in, gasping as their mouths opened to one another.

\---

"Shit! I forgot to pack!" Yuri jumped up from the table almost spilling his breakfast.

"We were a little busy last night." Otabek couldn't stop the remark, not moving from his seat.

Yuri stopped his hurried movement and came to lean on the corner of the table by him. "Only a little..." He leaned down, kissing him.

Otabek put a hand on his knee, lightly rubbing it. "Finish breakfast and I'll help."

"I don't want to pack." The words came out childish and could have been accompanied by a foot stomp if he had thought about it.

"You trust me to pack for you?" He knew that wasn't the answer Yuri wanted, but he didn't want to fall in to the trap he knew was coming. The one where Yuri would say it was fine if he missed his flight. What were a few more days? They could come up with some amazing excuse.

It wasn't that he didn't want him to stay. If he had his way they would now somehow be permanently together. But the longer this lasted the harder it would be to say their good byes. Not good byes. He remembered Katsuki saying the last time they had talked. You say until next time. That was what you said.

"You'll forget something." Yuri rolled his eyes, reaching for his neglected bowl as he remained seated on the table corner.

"You have stuff strewn all over the apartment. Don't tell me I'll forget something." It was the truth. Otabek had never seen the apartment so lived in. He kept it pristine and organized during the rare times he was there for longer than a few days. He didn't hold any gatherings or parties always opting to go out instead. He was beginning to discover he liked it this way. It was strange but they had even done some of Yuri's laundry the other day to make sure everything was cleaned for the return trip, but the clothes hadn't been returned to the suitcase. They were haphazardly folded on various furniture pieces and some even on the floor of the bedroom in an untidy pile.

"You're a neat freak. I couldn't even tell you lived here before I showed up. Where do you keep all your dj stuff anyway?" Yuri munched on the contents of his bowl.

"In the hall closet with my jacket. It's just me remember? And the dj stuff is a hobby. I don't have the big fancy equipment you're dreaming about." He gave a chuckle. "The clubs I play at have everything I need. Otherwise I use my laptop."

"You love to pretend you don't know anything about technology..." Yuri grumped even as he grinned.

"I only know what I like to use." He admitted, scrolling on his phone.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to me." Yuri reached over to tap his forehead. "What's so interesting?"

"A novel length text from Katsuki." He admitted having fully expected this since last night.

"Ugh...forget I asked...actually, y'know what...share some cliff notes." Yuri got more comfortable on the table, letting his legs swing above the floor.

"He's very protective of you, Yura." He scrolled up the message, trying to find a good beginning.

Yuri snorted. "He's the one in need of protection. He's so...so..." He waved his hand unable to find a word.

"Not as naive as you may think." He cleared his throat. "Otabek, I apologize for disturbing any normal routine you may have in the morning by sending you this text, but I feel the need to address some concerns."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Here it comes."

"First - please be considerate of your actions when a certain someone is on the phone. Or make sure that certain someone doesn't answer while you're...uhm...engaged in other activities. It is one thing when it is either Victor or I (not that I believe you want to share such a private time with anyone but the intended), but even then remember not to throw caution to the wind so easily." He paused, waiting for the outburst he knew would happen. There was much more to the topic, but Yuri had simply asked for cliff notes.

"They're the ones who called at fucking midnight! And wouldn't stop calling I might add. Serves them right to get an earful!" But the tips of Yuri's ears were tinged pink. He hadn't thought he had been that noisy, but if Katsuki commented...

"Two - Your recent social media post most likely represented something more than you think. From your previous posts you obviously take into consideration a lot before sharing so I assume you might have been feeling a bit emotional. For the sake of yourself and also Yurio, please be careful about what you post and how you post it." He glanced up at Yuri hesitantly. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. He had been in an emotional state, but it felt right. The timing seemed right. He had worried about the repeated backlash they seemed to get continuously every time one of them made a new post. From the first time they had even shared a selfie together everyone was making assumptions. #bestie #brosbeforehos #heysexy #loverboy #mine What did it matter...?

Yuri reached down to take the hand that wasn't holding the phone. "I told them it wasn't what they thought!"

Otabek brought the hand to his lips as he did just last night, softly kissing it. "It's not a big deal, Yura."

"Shit. What would people do if it was..." He stopped suddenly, the pink creeping into his cheeks. "Finish whatever Katsudon has to say!"

Otabek cleared his throat, keeping their hands together. "And finally - your recent outing at the skate rink is all over social media courtesy of your fan clubs with minute details of the happenings. I do not feel as if I need to point out the uproar this is causing. Again, please be more careful especially when Yurio is supposed to be taking it easy. Lilia and Yakov are worried and I do believe you will be hearing from them in the next few hours as well."

"ah fuck..."

"I don't mean to sound overbearing and I know you are responsible, so please take my words into consideration when you're doing certain things with a certain someone. I want the best for the both of you, so please don't take this the wrong way."

Yuri stared at him for a few short minutes, a frown forming on his face. "He's fucking threatening you. I can't believe it!"

"The text seemed polite enough." Otabek pointed out, worried he was jumping to conclusions.

"Of course it's polite! We're talking about Katsudon here! But damn..." He sucked air between his teeth, thinking. Then started to laugh. "We are so fucking screwed!"

"And you're laughing about it?" He had to admit he wasn't expecting that.

"This has been the best!" Green eyes glittered. "Katsuki threatens you! We're going to be dead meat when Yakov and Lilia calls. And just wait until Victor decides he has to put in his two cents!" He laughed again. "I think we out did ourselves this week. Are you sure I can't accidentally miss my flight?"

"You want me to receive more death threats?" Otabek loved seeing the excitement that was brewing inside Yuri even if it was caused by too much mischief.

Putting his bowl down Yuri slid onto Otabek's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face in his shoulder. Arms instinctively went around him, holding him close. When did this become comfortable and normal? When had the line been crossed? Had there ever been a line, a separation?

"I miss you already." Came the muffled words.

The last few hours were too sullen for Otabek. He tried to lighten the mood, but it just left a funny taste in his mouth. He knew there were times to just let the mood fill the air and wait until it dissipated. He didn't try to act as if the week wasn't over, that the inevitable trip to the airport was a few short hours away. He just let it happen.

Both were quiet as they went around the apartment collecting things to put in the suitcase. He didn't know how Yuri had stuffed every thing in before and now there was more. Yuri was far from helpful, just throwing things in without concern of the condition of said things. Otabek had tried his best to make some sort of organization out of the chaos, but it was hopeless.

And now, somehow, packing had been forgotten and Otabek was on his back next to the suitcase in the small space one may call the hallway and Yuri was sprawled on top of him, their lips sharing gentle kisses, their legs entwined, Otabek's fingers in soft blonde hair and Yuri's seeming determined to trace his face as if memorizing his features. It wasn't desperate, nor rushed, just a lazy way to spend some time and Otabek couldn't deny he was loving it.

"When's your flight?" The words couldn't be stopped even against soft lips. Yuri flicked his nose silently telling him he was being too responsible.

"Later." Came the mumbled reply as he nibbled on his lower lip. Yuri gave a small groan. "I want to bite you so bad..."

"Sponsorship photoshoots." Otabek reminded him. They still had a few marks, but they would be easy to cover at this point. The mood Yuri was in if he allowed it the mark would be there for a long while. Yuri gave a small snort before moving down the body underneath him. "Yura..." The warning didn't come out as threatening as he wanted it to.

In a blink Yuri had Otabek's pants undone and partly folded down so he could suck a dark mark on his hip. He glanced up, completely satisfied with himself. "One for the road."

"And you say I'm a jerk." Otabek sighed. It had been a huge turn on, he had to admit, and made his cock twitch wanting more. He shifted. Damn, that bite had hurt, but damn it had excited him. Most of the time when they made out it was a mutual understanding. Some times even vocally asked before it began. The fact Yuri had just done what he did...Otabek liked this step in their relationship.

He closed his eyes as Yuri ran a tongue over his skin, slightly nipping once at his stomach. After last night they had also promised not to be up to any kind of mischief before the flight. Maybe it was sentimental and silly, but they felt it would ruin what they had shared. "Yura...the floor isn't the only thing getting hard."

"Imagine JJ in his underwear." The words were said with a snicker.

"ha ha very funny, Mr. Big Joker." Otabek reached down, pulling Yuri up towards him as he sat up. Yuri settled in his lap, wrapping arms and legs around him, grinding slightly against him. "Yura...we promised..."

"What are you going to do with that?" He still had that smirk on his face.

"I'll jack off in the bathroom in a few." A simple shrug was given.

"What's the fun in that when I'm right here!"

Otabek gave a quick peck on the pouting lips. "No fun. But we said last night..."

Yuri rolled his hips. "I know what we said." He rubbed their covered erections against each other. "And I know this won't be comparable to that orgasm you gave me..." He pressed down harder as Otabek moaned. "But a quickie doesn't count."

"Have we ever done a quickie?" Otabek grabbed Yuri's hips, letting him grind a rhythm against him.

"Only if you...ah...count how quick we come...mh...being fucking newbies..." His fingers gripped strong shoulders as he continued to move, Otabek pushing up as he came down. Greedy lips found one another and white heat engulfed them quickly. Yuri panted as he rested his head against Otabek's shoulder. "See? No stamina..."

"I like how quickly we can make each other come undone." Otabek's voice was low as he softly kissed Yuri's neck.

"I would like to last a little longer."

"I can tell by your tone you've been thinking about it."

"oh ya I've been. I have plans."

"My power bottom Plisetsky." He gave another quick kiss. "We can try it out when we get together next."

"When will that be?" The words were whispered.

"Soon..."

The rest of the hours were more light hearted, felt just right. Packing was accomplished, a light lunch eaten, and then too soon they walked out of the door of the small apartment. They had kissed right inside the door. Murmurs of "missing you", "we'll see each other soon", were said against each others lips.

Even though he expected all of Kazakhstan knew about their relationship Yuri still followed the rules originally set when he arrived. No PDA. He wasn't going to hurt Otabek's reputation after every thing he had learned. And even though they both agreed it was stupid they knew narrow minded people still existed. There was a time and place to make a statement. Right now, when they didn't want to leave each other, when they didn't want the world to interrupt, was not the time.

They allowed a quick hug, a fist bump, before Otabek watched as Yuri walked towards his flight having passed security. He felt his chest grow tight. He held back as long as he could. Fuck society and their expectations. Fuck being well behaved. He suddenly went running forward towards the gates that separated them. "Yuri!! DAVAI!" He cried out, hoping he would hear.

Yuri stopped in his tracks then turned slowly around. Their eyes met and he gave a thumbs up before swallowing hard and continued his journey back to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year but maybe the last chapter? I always nearly cry whenever I end a story and never really want it to end. But I have several "months later" chapters written up which will probably be added hence why I left the "?" for number of chapters.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I love to hear from everyone!
> 
> And Happy New Year!


	13. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the well known skaters had been going through the competitions as if their life depended on it. Maybe they were tired of seeing the two Yuri's on the lead podium all the time. Maybe it was because Victor had come out of retirement to compete for one more season and had been collecting medals along the way. Maybe they had finally realized what was needed to reach that podium. Otabek himself knew he had to win the gold that now sat on his night stand to make sure he would be with Yuri at the GPF...but now what? Was he alright with letting the gold go to his lover again? Did he really need to be standing in the center? Isn't that what they all dreamed of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! I decided to continue to add to this story a few random chapters. Another Russian vacation will be coming up, but first let's have a little bit of private time for our couple. Their first time had to happen eventually. And it's as awkward as they normally are *^^*

Otabek flopped on his bed in the hotel room. He was exhausted, feeling every point in his body that wanted to ache in pain. He glanced over at the night stand where the gold medal shone in the lone lamp light. He had no idea how he had done it. He was always the dark horse going in and yes, he had won gold before but this season...he wanted to win...needed to win...but watching the others he felt they were far more brilliant in their skates. But this guaranteed him a place in the GPF and not near the bottom as he had expected. The GPF where he promised Yuri they would meet again.

He looked away from the medal throwing an arm over his eyes still not moving to change out of his work out clothes. A knock came to the door. He easily ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Another knock. He didn't care if it was his coach, who had another key card anyway and could enter if he really wanted. The pounding became more insistant. He didn't want the company of the other skaters either. Of JJ who had taken silver nor of Guang who had been kicked out of bronze by some new skater Otabek couldn't even recall the name of. He didn't want any more artifical congratulations from old rink mates or those who wished it was them.

The pounding became more insistant and he narrowed his eyes under his arm. Must be some reporter or crazy fan who found out his room number. Let them pound. Security could take care of them later. The Otababes (as somehow Yuri managed to get his fans to be called) had become increasingly bolder in their groups. He was beginning to understand how Yuri had felt, but his boyfriend also had taught him the importance of your fans and how to treat them with respect.

He heard his phone ring...or more accurately play the meowmix song. He had dared to change Yuri's ring tone from the tiger roar to this obnoxious song because it made him laugh knowing the face Yuri would make knowing it was his ring tone. And laughing was better than crying when he remembered how far away they were from each other.

He reached for his phone, flicking the screen with his thumb. "Hey..."

"OPEN THE DAMN FUCKING DOOR!" He was greeted before he could finish.

He blinked as the insistant knocking continued against the door before he was able to get his brain to listen to him and get up, his feet painfully, slowly walking across the floor. He swallowed as his hand unlatched the locks and turned the knob. Leaning against the door frame was Yuri, all pouty and grumpy.

"About time, asshole." He greeted, before breaking into a full fledge grin.

"What...? You're here..." Yep, his brain had yet to catch up with him.

Yuri let himself in to the room, closing the door behind him before leaning in, softly kissing him. "Nice job on the gold."

Otabek finally was able to breath, taking the beautiful face in front of him between his hands and leaning forward, letting their noses touch. "What are you doing here?"

Yuri snorted. "Your manners still need some work. Repeat after me - I miss you, too..." He waited.

"I miss you too, asshole." He didn't wait and kissed him. It had been months since Yuri had been with him in Almaty. Months of endless texts and vidchats where one would end up falling asleep before the other. Even long distance phone calls that made them cringe at their phone bills. All of that and now, before he had expected to see him, Yuri was in his arms, happily kissing him back. "What are you doing here?" He had pulled back, his thumb lightly gliding over his cheek, feeling as if maybe he had fallen asleep and this was just a dream.

"I came to watch you skate." The words were said as if it was only logical. "Don't worry the old lovebirds came with me so it's not like I ran off or anything. Yakov would kill me mid season."

Otabek was only half listening as he carefully placed small kisses all over the face in his hands. His body still screamed and ached, but it was easier to ignore with lithe arms around him and green eyes staring at him. "I miss you." He whispered.

"Same. And I was so pissed when we didn't even get ONE competition together. What the hell...? So since this was just a short plane ride away how could I resist?" He sighed as lips moved down along his jawline. "I'm trying to have a civilized conversation here and we have yet to move away from the door. Nor have your lips moved from my skin. Not that I'm complaining." He added quickly at the end.

Otabek chuckled as he came up to kiss his lips again. "What happened to my enthusiastic greetings? No jumping in to my arms? Just a oh hey as you casually lean against my door frame?"

"Don't like the new, suave Yuri?" It had been tried for atleast part of the season to give Yuri a slightly more mature persona. It hadn't worked too well and he happily returned to the Russian Punk in all his youthful exuberance. But occasionally he still liked to tease about it.

"You're no Victor." There was a smug grin on his face.

"Fucking hell, Beka that's not even funny." It was the bane of Yuri's existence that every media wanted to compare him to Victor. Not even beating his records a few times seemed to give them a hint the young man was a force to reckon with.

Yuri suddenly changed their positions, pushing Otabek up against the door. Even if that caught him off guard the Kazakh expected the next move and caught the blonde in his arms as he jumped on him, wrapping his legs and arms around him.

"Much better." He grinned.

Yuri took his turn to initiate the kiss, deepening it until they were breathing heavily. "Now we have matching golds." He whispered. "And will meet at the GPF."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Wanna share a room?" Green eyes shone and the tone was eager.

"Your coaches would kill me."

"I don't understand how they think you started all this." Yuri groaned, hiding his face in Otabek's shoulder.

"Oh, because you totally seduced me." The tinge of sarcasm was evident.

"Hey! I made the first move!" Yuri looked up, indignant.

"Did you?" He let his fingers slip up under Yuri's shirt, gliding over his lower back, his thumbs riding up his sides. "Damn, have you been weight training?" The muscles his touch felt were even more toned than they were before.

"Like it?" Yuri grinned his cat catching canary grin as he saw the glint in the chocolate eyes watching him.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Yuri scoffed. "I'm not lifting, you big dope. Skating extra to get that gold in my hands. I knew you would win. I had to make sure I did as well."

Otabek removed a hand from under Yuri's shirt, letting a lone finger delicately trace his features. "How could you know I would win? You're the one who exudes gold. No one can deny you it."

"Loverboy, I got a boner watching you skate. If the judges didn't they are dead."

"If you're trying to compare me to Chris you're making me cringe."

Yuri gave a huff of a laugh. "Chris doesn't do it for me." He lowered his voice. "But you do."

"Is that a hint I'm missing?" He almost laughed.

"Took you long enough." Yuri gruffed.

The next few minutes were spent in deep kisses and tangled limbs, hands and mouths wandering over bodies. Still having Otabek pressed against the door Yuri had unzipped his jacket enough to latch on to a spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The back of his head hit the door with a groan as Yuri bit down, making sure a mark was left.

"Good thing my costumes have high collars." Otabek breathed, tangling his fingers into soft, pale hair.

"You've missed me doing that. Don't act otherwise." Yuri licked the bright mark before softly nuzzling it. "Plus it looks good on you."

"Good to know." He took a deep breath. "Can we move to the bed now?"

"You're not expecting any visitors, are you?"

"I wasn't going to answer the door even with your insistent banging." He reminded him.

"Good." He softly kissed his lips, both of theirs already swollen. "We'll get room service later."

Otabek didn't even wait, carrying Yuri over to the bed and gently laying him down. He crawled over him, looking down at his boyfriend, still feeling as if it wasn't real. "Are you sure you only came to see me skate?"

"This is a nice addition." Yuri reached up wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck, pulling himself up so he could kiss him again. Suddenly his phone went off playing the Agape tune. Yuri dropped himself to the bed. "Fuck." He pulled his phone out, hitting it once. "What?" He demanded. "Yes...yes...whatever...fine..." He rolled his eyes, then looked at Otabek who was still balanced above him. "Victor and Yuuri say congrats on the gold and see you at the GPF."

A smile twitched the corners of his mouth. "Tell them thanks." He bent down, kissing Yuri's neck. "And tell them we're busy. Call back later."

"He says thanks. And...ahn..." Yuri bit his lip as a hand had snaked up his shirt, running over the lines of his chest. "Jerk..." He muttered. "Yes! Lunch tomorrow. Whatever!" He quickly disconnected the call, throwing his phone to the side. "You like doing that while I'm on the phone, don't you?"

"Nice ring tone."

"Shut up!" He leaned up, biting Otabek's lower lip. "Kiss me, you jerk."

It didn't need a command to convince Otabek to kiss him. This time was lazy and slow, as if they needed just a little reminder of each other and what the other liked. Otabek rolled over onto the bed, laying on his side by Yuri, his hand going back up the shirt as they continued to kiss. Yuri gasped as a thumb went over his nipple. "I love how sensitive you are." Otabek murmured against his lips.

"I know where you're sensitive too." Yuri threatened.

"Challenge accepted." Otabek mentally tried to remind himself to make sure Yuri couldn't reach his ticklish spot. He tugged at the shirt his hand was under. "Can this come off so I can taste these new muscles of yours?"

Yuri laughed as he partially sat up and they both pulled the shirt over his head. Otabek gave a low whistle. "Like what you see?" Yuri couldn't stop the cheesy line from being said. There was no answer as Otabek started by kissing his collarbone then slowly dropping lower causing Yuri to squirm and sigh. "Shit...I knew I missed this...but...ah...fuck, Beka..."

Otabek followed the path back up the body, capturing the soft, swollen lips with his again. "I love the taste of you." He breathed. He brought a hand up to softly carress the side of Yuri's face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before letting his lips trace the same ear. "How far do you want to go?"

"Always responsible." Yuri rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at him. "How are you after that performance? I feel sore just watching it."

"Like a truck hit me, but you're here..."

"You are sappy as all shit."

"And you love it."

"Fuck ya..." Yuri nudged him, forcing him on his back so he could climb on top of him. "Beka...I want to go all the way." There was no hesitation in his voice. No doubt.

Otabek looked at him for long moments, his fingers idly stroking the skin they touched. "Why not wait till after the GPF? Then I can say I fucked the gold medalist." It was meant as a joke, but Yuri didn't even crack a smile. He hadn't expected Yuri to ask for what he had. They had talked about it a few times, but mostly as some thing to try in the off season, as far away as that was. He figured the few times they met they would make out, a couple hand jobs, maybe even throw in a blow job if they had time. But considering he hadn't even expected to see Yuri till the GPF at this point made what they had discussed almost irrelevant.

"After your performance it could be me being fucked by the gold medalist." He stretched himself on top of the still broader young man underneath him.

"Hey..." Otabek took the slender face between his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Yuri Plisetsky. What is this? You won gold your first year in seniors and continue to do so. You beat records no one can. You better tell me what is wrong."

Yuri blinked at him, the green of his eyes bright even in the single light of the room. "Do you..." He put his hands on top of the ones framing his face. "Do you think my body feels different? Did you once touching me now think this wasn't me?" He shook his head. "Some thing doesn't feel right and I can't shake the feeling it's going to mess me up."

"Except for these extra toned muscles you feel and taste exactly as I remember. Exactly how my dreams are." He let one of his hands go in to his hair, softly sifting through it.

"I'm in your dreams?" Yuri's voice was soft and quiet, almost unbelieving.

"Yes...every night..." He pulled him into a kiss, brief and delicate. "You can still do your jumps, right? Beilman like no other?"

"I'm flexible as all shit. Wanna see?" The confidence came back slowly.

"I thought that was your plan tonight." He never thought he had seen Yuri turn that red in his entire life and there had been plenty of times he had seen him blush.

Yuri hid his face in the chest he was resting on, his fingers gripping the shirt. "You're fucking embarrassing some times."

Otabek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him. "So you think you're finally going through the growing spurt no one thought you would?" There had been many an article and multiple speculations about how puberty seemed to have side stepped the multi-gold medal winner. Everything from too intense of a sport at a young age to drugs being the culprit. Each had been batted aside professionally by coach and choreographer. Now well past young adult the question still stands with no answer.

"I don't know yet. I knew it would come some day." He looked up, but still held onto the shirt tightly. "I would be some kind of freak otherwise, wouldn't I? Everyone goes through it. I thought it would happen after my first GPF but when it didn't I began to resign myself to thinking it never would happen. Kinda hard to accept, but atleast I wouldn't have to change how I skate like I worried about." He turned his head to rest against the strong chest underneath him as he idly let his fingers play with the shirt Otabek still wore. "But sometimes I ache more than I remember, but shrug it off as a more intense training program. This season has been brutal."

Otabek let one hand softly stroke the pale hair while his other gently rubbed Yuri's back. He wasn't sure if it was comforting, but he heard a small sigh which made him smile. It had been a difficult season. All the well known skaters had been going through the competitions as if their life depended on it. Maybe they were tired of seeing the two Yuri's on the lead podium all the time. Maybe it was because Victor had come out of retirement to compete for one more season and had been collecting medals along the way. Maybe they had finally realized what was needed to reach that podium. Otabek himself knew he had to win the gold that now sat on his night stand to make sure he would be with Yuri at the GPF...but now what? Was he alright with letting the gold go to his lover again? Did he really need to be standing in the center? Isn't that what they all dreamed of?

"Hey, lover boy. What are you thinking?" His thoughts were interrupted.

Otabek gave a dry laugh. "Skating."

Yuri snorted. "Why am I not surprised. Skating and music. That's all you think about."

"You're wrong there." He continued to let his fingers play with the light hair, occasionally tracing the ear he tucked the hair behind. "There's also you that fill my thoughts." He felt more than heard the catch of breath from the body laying on top of him.

"Sappy jerk..." The words were whispered.

Otabek rolled to the side so they were facing one another, letting him easily kiss the face now staring at him. "Let's make it to the podium together, alright? We said that would happen, didn't we?"

"Sure. You, me, and Katsudon." But the words still held a hesitation Otabek didn't like. He let his thumb glide over the soft cheekbone, a familiar habit.

"How about you, me, and Chris?"

"Have you seen his routines this season?" Yuri scoffed. "Minami will get lead first."

"...ouch..."

"Just keeping it real."

"Of course..." Otabek lazily kissed him as Yuri pushed himself closer against him, entwining his leg around his. He could feel how hard he already was pressed against his thigh. "All the way, hm?" He spoke against the soft lips. Yuri didn't reply, simply continued to kiss him. "It's mid-season. If...I hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me." Yuri's words were confident, his lips gliding from Otabek's lips to his neck, gently nibbling by the sensitive skin where he had bit him earlier. "We've talked enough about this, haven't we? But I won't force you..."

Otabek's fingers had glided down Yuri's back, dipping into the waistband of his pants. Yuri pushed himself against the strong thigh, grinding slightly. "I can't deny you, Yura..." He pulled his fingers from the waistband, letting his hand smooth over that perfect ass, squeezing the covered flesh. "But I didn't bring anything..."

Yuri looked at him, lust beginning to take over the green of his eyes. "Not even lube? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well...that...uh...but..."

Yuri laughed. "Gotcha covered, lover boy." He reached in to the pocket of his jeans pulling a condom out.

"Very prepared of you." Otabek was mildly shocked. Yuri must have been thinking about this for awhile.

"Stole it from the love birds. They have too many supplies. It's gross." He reached up, placing the foil package on the pillows above their heads. "So yes or no?"

Otabek tried to control his breathing, but it wasn't working. It was too late and he knew it. "I want you so badly right now..." The minute he had opened that door and saw him standing there. The minute they had kissed. He knew...

The delighted noise that escaped Yuri was one of those that would embarrass him if he knew he had made it. But right now all he knew was that he was in Otabek's arms and their kisses left them breathless and their hands were wandering every where. Their clothes were flung to the floor hurridly and without care while Otabek's mouth was driving him crazy as it tasted every bit of his skin. Yuri felt like himself again. He sighed, content.

Otabek rolled him on to his back, moving between his legs. Yuri cried out, throwing back his head as Otabek took the tip of his cock into his mouth, letting his tongue do unimaginable things to him. He was used to a more cautious Otabek, one that always asked if it was okay, if they should go on. This one...the more confident side...excited him more. "If winning a gold...ah!...turns you on...this much..." He cried out again as Otabek took more of him in to his mouth. "Fuck..." He arched his back.

Otabek reached up, his fingers lightly brushing the side of Yuri's face. The blonde turned slightly, kissing the fingers, before releasing another noise, hands tightly gripping sheets. Otabek released him and softly kissed his hip as Yuri panted. "Ready for more?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Yuri reached up with a hand, twisting his fingers in dark hair and pulling Otabek towards him, kissing him hard. "The preview alone is enough for me to make a mess of us. Shit. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to hold out."

"Sorry." Otabek kissed his lips. "I've been thinking of that."

"Did you...want to finish?" Yuri swallowed.

"I promised something and if I get occupied with you in my mouth it may not happen." He brushed the long blonde hair aside so he could see Yuri's face better. The pink creeping over his pale features.

"Fuck me so hard I only remember your name as I scream it." Yuri placed tender kisses on his lips, nose, and jaw.

It would be Otabek's turn to blush as he always did hearing such things come from Yuri. It almost made him hesitate as he reached for the bottle where he had hid it between the matresses. Yuri was watching him intently causing him to drop the bottle before he could open it. Yuri gave a laugh before sitting up, grabbing the dropped item.

They were facing each other, kneeling on the bed. "Need help?" Yuri asked without the normal tormenting tone.

"I'm worried about hurting you." He repeated the worry that plagued his mind. Neither of them were experienced but between the two of them they had watched plenty of videos which they shared and gathered enough information off the internet to know the logistics of it all. But that didn't seem to be helping now.

"It's probably going to hurt like hell." Yuri admitted even as he opened the bottle and started to coat Otabek's hand. "But in the end it'll be worth it." He kissed him lightly. "I'm sure of it. And I'll tell you if it's too much. Promise."

The answer was another kiss. And another afterwards. Thirsty. Hungry. Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist pulling him closer, both gasping into each other's mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other. Yuri tossed the bottle aside, letting his hands smooth up chest muscles. He suddenly grabbed the strong shoulders as he felt a finger glide down between his butt cheeks, just lightly stroking, searching.

He shivered, hiding his face against Otabek's neck as he felt a light pressure against his hole, his fingers gripping the shoulders tighter. Otabek gently rubbed the area for a few minutes, waiting, the motion causing Yuri to push himself against the hand. When the first finger pushed past the tight muscles Yuri let out a hiss and bit down on his shoulder.

"Breath, Yura..." Otabek spoke quietly against his ear. He wasn't overly confident doing this blindly but Yuri didn't seem to want to move yet. He wasn't sure who took the larger breath as he pushed the finger in further. The feeling of Yuri around his finger made him moan and his cock twitch between them. Yuri gave a small whimper at the sensation and spread his legs more, wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck to hold the position. "You're so hot and tight." He almost felt embarrassed saying those words, but there were no others to describe this and his body was reacting strongly to the words and the thought of being inside where his finger was.

He pulled his finger out, worried about too much too fast and carefully massaged the tight ass Yuri seemed willing to push in to his hand. "How did..?"

"Fucking hurt." Yuri took another deep breath. "I guess I should have listened to the gross old man and tried it myself first."

"Do I even want to know how that conversation started..." Otabek lightly stroked Yuri's back.

"Cuz of those dumb photos we sent tormenting them." Yuri groused.

"You sent them."

"Whatever...you didn't stop me."

"We were drunk."

"Ya so...Katsudon decided maybe we should have "The Talk" which is stupid. I'm not a baby. And I already had one with Gramps AND Yakov..." He shivered at the light touches Otabek was doing against his skin. He took a breath. "Any way...Victor walked in and...okay so I've never shoved anything up my ass. Is that such a big deal?"

"I never have either." Otabek admitted.

Yuri pushed himself a little bit back so he could look up at him. "Really?"

"I told you I never considered myself a bottom. I've thought about..." He paused, feeling his face heat up. "...being in your ass." He heard a quiet moan come from Yuri.

"Shit, Beka...when you say things like that..." He stretched up to kiss him. "Go ahead and try again."

"Can we...maybe try another position?"

"Want my ass in the air?" Yuri smirked.

Otabek groaned again. "Yura..."

"It's so sexy when you say my name like that..." He kissed him again and they got lost in the moment, the kiss suddenly turning full of lust and want. Otabek pushed Yuri back onto the mattress not breaking the kiss, entwining fingers in hair as Yuri arched his back.

Nails scraped down back as Yuri grinded against him even as Otabek pushed down, pinning him against the bed. Otabek broke the kiss, latching on to the side of his neck as Yuri threw back his head. "Beka!...fuck!"

He came in a hot wave, spilling over both of them. Otabek softly kissed his face and neck as he came down from the intimate high. "Hey, Sexy..." Otabek whispered.

"Damn." Yuri sighed. "Still a newbie getting off that quick."

Otabek chuckled. "I enjoyed it."

Yuri gave him a small shove. "You're still hard. Not fair!"

"Tell me when you're ready and we'll take care of that." He gave him a small kiss.

"Any time you are, lover boy." He pushed Otabek off of him before stretching a long arm to reach the tossed aside bottle, throwing it at his boyfriend.

Otabek caught it easily as he watched Yuri rearrange the pillows. "And my ass is definitely going in to the air so I can scream into the pillows and not bite you so much."

"I thought you liked biting me." Otabek was leisurely lubing his hand, enjoying watching him scurry around the bed naked. People constantly called Yuri beautiful. And there was no denying that. He had an ethereal look about him. Unattainable to have or to keep. But there was also strength in that body. Toned, lean muscles that could perform jumps and leaps that no matter how hard he trained Otabek would never be able to do. He could definitely watch him all afternoon without growing bored.

"Don't tempt me." Yuri threw back. He had positioned himself as he said he would, legs spread wider, gripping the pillows.

"I may have more confidence if you didn't look like I was about to torture you." Otabek couldn't help but notice the death grip he had on the pillows below him. He reached out a hand, gently stroking the ass that was basically shoved into his line of sight, reaching up to run over his lower back. A barely perceptible sigh was heard and the muscles began to relax under his hand.

He leaned closer, letting lips touch the skin on the lower back, hearing a small whimper. "We don't have to do this." He reminded Yuri.

"If I don't get it I'll constantly be thinking about it. I've *been* thinking about it. It's distracting." He gave a short laugh. "Although afterwards I will most likely still be thinking about it. Fuck. I lose either way."

"Don't say it like that." He let his other hand finally go back to the tight hole. Starting once again with a single finger. It went in a little easier this time.

"Right...uhn...if this feels like...I've dreamed of it...ah...dammit." Yuri held his breath, waiting. Those articles definitely did not help. He exhaled slowly. "Add the next one. And don't ask me if I'm okay!" He snapped quickly.

Otabek could tell this was not going as well as they had discussed. He kept hearing Yuri gasp and some times whimper and not in a good way. He went as slowly as he thought was comfortable, letting his free hand continue to gently massage Yuri's lower back. He let his fingers carefully stroke the hot walls and tried to scissor them to stretch him. It was slow and tedious, but he wasn't about to hurt him any more than he figured he already was.

A few times he removed the fingers, giving him a break. His cock was still hard and throbbing and he noticed Yuri's was beginning to get the same. When he entered again he let his free hand wander to the front, lightly stroking the hardening member. The sighs Yuri released then were rewarding to his ears.

He was finally able to get two fingers in deep enough and let them touch anything they could reach. Suddenly Yuri threw back his head, lurching forward, grabbing the headboard as he arched his back. The sound he made was the most pleasure filled and erotic sound Beka had heard him make.

"Fucking hell..." Yuri breathed. "Do that again."

"Is it...?"

"Don't ask..." He panted. "But when you're inside...you...better hit that..."

Otabek tried his best to touch the same spot as before and was rewarded by loud lewd noises. It made his cock twitch and leak more than it should. When he removed his fingers this time the whimper that came from Yuri was full of want and need.

Yuri's fingers still held the headboard tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Beka..." He gave a small whine.

Otabek's hands were shaking as he reached for the small foil package Yuri had moved closer to him when he had rearranged the bed. It wasn't easy, but he got the condom on, slicking himself up probably more than he should. He let his hands rest on Yuri's hips, gently holding him, releasing a moan as Yuri pushed back, offering, waiting.

His brain was beginning to fog and forget things as lust began to take over. He pumped himself a few times, then guided himself towards Yuri. He let one arm wrap around the thin waist as he concentrated lining up, pushing forward as Yuri gasped out. He stopped, the free hand gently rubbing circles into his hip.

"More!" Yuri got out. "Holy shit...please..."

Otabek licked his lips as he pushed in further letting out noises of his own. Never had he imagined it would feel like this. Hot and tight and just knowing it was Yuri around him made him react more than he thought he would. Almost fully in he leaned forward, letting his lips caress Yuri's sweaty skin. He heard him panting, wondering if he was doing the same.

He pulled out slightly, trying to get more momentum to be fully inside when he heard Yuri gasp. "Beka! Stop!"

Everything froze. His hands, his lips. He listened to the uneven breathing coming from the one underneath him. He gently let his hands glide up his back, over his shoulders, back down his sides. "Yura...?"

"It's...okay...I just...fuck Beka...it hurts." Yuri couldn't stop the truth from spilling out.

"We can stop." Otabek's words were a rush. "I can't do this to you." His hands continued to gently roam over his body, trying to calm him down.

"You are totally doing me." Yuri gave a small laugh.

"You are so not funny." And he couldn't believe they were holding a conversation while his cock was almost totally sheathed inside Yuri's ass.

"Yes, I am..." With a deep breath he pushed backwards much to Otabek's surprise and it took him a moment to regain his composure.

"So not funny." His fingers gripped the lean hips, holding him as he finally had himself fully in. They didn't move. Their breathing laboured and timed perfectly together. He felt his cock throb inside the hot confines. "Can I...?"

"One minute...okay...move."

And when he did both of their worlds began to fall apart. Somehow as he gave a few thrusts he had found the perfect angle to hit the spot he had with his fingers. It turned Yuri into a blabbing mess. He wasn't much better as Yuri began to move with him, calling out his name, skin slapping against skin. Their senses were overloaded and they couldn't even recall who came first. Names screamed in the air before they collapsed together on the bed.

Neither could move as they continued to pant, heads spinning and limbs heavy. With shaking arms Otabek pushed himself off of Yuri, pulling out slowly before falling over onto the bed, rolling on to his back.

Yuri sighed, stretching out an arm to touch his boyfriend. "I am so properly fucked." He sighed again, not caring to move even though he felt the wetness between himself and the sheets, his cum having covered everything when he had exploded. It was the only word he could think of. His world had definitely exploded.

Otabek took the hand from his chest, gently kissing the fingers, humming content. He turned his head to smile at Yuri and noticed the other still had a glazed look to his expression. Otabek's chest rumbled with a chuckle as he rolled on to his side to kiss him gently before pushing himself up. He really, really, needed to take off the overloaded condom.

"Beka~!" Yuri's voice gave a small whine as he felt the bed move and the warmth of the extra body move away.

Otabek leaned over once, kissing his hair. "Be right back."

The condom was thrown away and a warm damp cloth and dry towel accompanied him back to the bed. He had cleaned himself off quickly in the bathroom and now went to move a very pliable Yuri. The blonde gave a disgruntled noise over not wanting to be moved, but it turned into almost a purr as Otabek wiped him down, wrapping him in the towel as he stripped the comforter off the bed. He would take care of it later.

"You sound like Potya." Otabek chuckled, pulling Yuri towards him, who gave another happy noise feeling the two of them together. "How sore are you?" A hand went down to the thin hip before softly stroking to the back.

"Mmmm...don't know yet..." The words were mumbled, but gave another sigh as the hand gently rubbed up and down his back. "Kiss me?"

It didn't even need to be asked as he titled his head back greeting Otabek in a kiss that was tender and lazy. "I'm glad you came to see me skate."

"Mmmm...me too..." Yuri kissed him again. "Love you."

"Ya?"

"Ya...and we should definitely do this again." He had twisted around, his fingers softly caressing Otabek's face, watching as pink colored his features.

"So was it how you had been thinking about?" Otabek definitely wouldn't mind sharing that again.

Yuri's fingers continued to glide across his face as he gave a small kiss on his chin then dragged his lips over his jaw line. "Fuck yes...And if I can feel you like that again there is no question there will be a next time." A mischievous grin started to break across his face. "Maybe even tonight."

"So...I didn't hurt you?" His searched his face for any signs of discomfort.

"It fucking hurt, don't get me wrong. And if I get teased for walking funny at lunch tomorrow I will not hesitate to blame you. But..." He let his lips ghost over Otabek's. "I wouldn't want it with anyone but you."

"Maybe we should wait for another time." There was worry in the pit of his stomach. What they had shared...he had no words. How he had felt...there were no words. But no matter what he couldn't hurt Yuri.

"Hey, Mr. Responsible...I'm not going to split in two. I'm not going to suddenly not be able to walk. It'll pass." Yuri snuggled closer, tucking his head under Otabek's chin. "Right now I am happy like this. Fair?"

Otabek wrapped his arms around him. "Fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noted I messed up time of years BIG time when it came to their competitions and mini vacations so this is now probably going on not quite 2 years after the infamous GPF. They reference finding music for their Expo when Yuri is in Almaty and this chapter covers the competitions leading up to the next. 
> 
> Victor took a bit of a longer break than most let him...oh well...he's back now! Not that he actually appears in my story except for phone calls and text *lol*
> 
> Also kudos and comments are my jam. Please leave some! Thank you!


	14. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had planned ahead and borrowed a room key from Lilia. She gave him a critical eye when he had met up with her in the hotel lounge to retrieve it via his request, but at this point everyone knew he was the only one Yuri listened to when he was in a rage. And there would be hell to pay tonight.

  
It was going to be a rough night. Otabek already knew before he made his way down the hall. He had already decided he wasn't going to comfort or try to look on the brighter side. There would be no brighter side to the one who mattered.

He had planned ahead and borrowed a room key from Lilia. She gave him a critical eye when he had met up with her in the hotel lounge to retrieve it via his request, but at this point everyone knew he was the only one Yuri listened to when he was in a rage. And there would be hell to pay tonight.

Yuri had placed third in the GPF. He had accepted the bronze gracefully in every manner, but the darkness in his eyes told Otabek otherwise. He wouldn't even look at Victor or Yuuri - Gold and Silver medalists respectively - as he had left the ice. He barely looked at Otabek as he slammed his way through the locker room. Before he left Yuri had bumped his shoulder against Otabek's and the latter took that as a sign. An invitation even.

Card key ready and a small package hanging from his other arm he knocked on the hotel room door. When no reply came he knocked again. Months earlier he hadn't wanted to answer an insistent knocking on his door. He expected the same from the other. What surprised him was the lack of yelling and swearing he had expected. No reply came to his third attempt.

Deciding three times was polite enough he stuck the key card into the door, hearing the click that confirmed the lock had been released. He pocketed the card as he used his foot to nudge the door open.

Before he even fully entered a voice greeted him - "Go away."

"No." He pushed open the door, the light from the hallway shining into the otherwise mostly dark room. A dim light from the bathroom also glowed into the room causing double shadows to cross their path.

"I don't want to talk." Hard green eyes met his as he stood in the doorway. Green eyes as Otabek had always said were the eyes of a soldier. Yuri was once again fighting a new battle.

Otabek shrugged, letting himself farther in to the room, the door closing behind him with a soft click. They remained standing there, staring at each other in silence. And there was problem number one and Otabek knew that. Yuri had grown just as he feared. In the middle of the season his height had gone up five centimeters. It was one thing to go through a late growth spurt during the short off season, but mid-season...it had impacted his mental state which in turn affected his skating.

He watched as Yuri narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared and the Kazakh braced himself for what was coming. "I FUCKING HATE THEM!" Yuri screamed, turning to hit the wall. His fist going to splay out against the hard surface. He stared at his open hand as if studying it.

"No, you don't." Otabek dared to reply, still not moving. He didn't even blink as Yuri spun around grabbing the front of his jacket.

"I hate their stupid skating and their stupid medals and their stupid scores and...and..." Yuri fell to his knees, his fingers still gripping Otabek's jacket with white knuckles. "I went from a fucking Gold to Bronze! Bronze!! And what did you get? Fourth! You were supposed to stand on that podium with me! What happened?" There was a small crack to his voice. "What happened...?"

Otabek finally sank to the floor and Yuri flung himself into his arms, burying his face against his chest. "It was Victor's return to the ice." He wasn't positive why he was trying to make any sense of this. Why he was looking for an excuse. "Did you expect him to go in without a fight?"

"I beat his fucking records the past couple of years. Beat them so no one else could get past me."

"And did he?" He already knew the answer. No one would stop talking about it. Even though Victor had won gold he had come no where near to the records Yuri had set the previous years. But it only meant Yuri had skated that poorly this time around.

"Fuck no. He won because I fucking screwed my routines! I...fucked up my jumps. I fucked up my timing...I just..." He still had a death grip on Otabek's jacket as he felt hot tears burn his eyes. He hated this. Hated feeling weak. Hated losing control. As soon as he felt strong arms go around him he lost it. He let himself sob against the chest he was hiding in. Hiding even from himself. "I hurt all the time...I hate this body. Hate that I can't find my center of gravity. Hate that I don't even want to crawl out of bed. I..." He took a deep breath and when he let it out it was shakey. "I...can't...do this..."

And those were not the words Otabek had expected to hear from Yuri. Ever. "Hey." He said gently, pressing a soft kiss to the golden hair. "My Russian Soldier...look at me." He felt the shake of the head against his chest even though he couldn't understand which swear word Yuri had chosen to mumble as a reply. Otabek moved his hands to frame the face against him and forced Yuri to look at him. "Yuri Plisetsky. What is this? Who is this talking?"

His face was red from crying, sticky from angry tears that still threatened to fall. Yuri finally let his fingers release their grip from Otabek's jacket coming to rest on his wrists as he leaned into the hands that held him. "I...failed..." He spoke between teeth clenched tight.

"How? How the fuck did you fail?" He hadn't meant to speak so harshly. He never spoke that way. Never to anyone. Especially Yuri. He watched as green eyes widened. "You skated as if your life depended on it. You defied fucking gravity like no one I have ever seen. If I could skate like you..."

"You took fucking fourth, asshole." Yuri breathed still unsure what made Otabek say what he did.

"And according to you I'm a failure."

"I never..."

"You said you failed. A failure with a GPF bronze medal around their neck." Otabek interrupted, his jaw tightening. "What does that make me?"

"I didn't..."

"Didn't mean it? Well you said it. If you meant to or not. You spoke the words." Otabek never believed in tough love, but right now Yuri's words had hit a chord in him. It didn't matter if Yuri was calling him a failure or not. The words had stung. He knew he would never be on the level of Yuri. Could never come close. The fact he had placed fourth...just right behind him, Katsuki, and Victor...Otabek had felt pretty damn good. But now...now...

Otabek felt his jaw tighten more. He had worked hard this season. Harder than he ever had because he had promised Yuri they would meet at the GPF...he would stand on the podium with him..."Who the fuck am I kidding...You're right, Yuri...you're right..."

Yuri had never heard Otabek swear much except when he was drunk. The harsh words had stung, but even worse the utter defeat in the last few words spoken. Even with that angry crease between his eyebrows he had kept his hands framing Yuri's face. Yuri moved his own hands to imitate the same position. He felt as if something had happened in their relationship and he didn't want it to change. Didn't want to lose what they had.

He leaned forward to let their foreheads touch. "Hey..."

Otabek leaned more in to his touch, their noses touching now. No words were said, just a silence that spread through the room. A silence so thick it was hard to breath. Muscles tight from tension. Neither moving. Neither speaking.

Yuri closed his eyes as minutes ticked by and they still hadn't moved from their fallen position on the floor. Faces mere centimeters apart, hands framing those faces. Their breathing had grown laboured as if remaining silent was hurting them. Yuri's fingertips lightly brushed Otabek's tense jaw. He needed to breath. "You're too good to me..." His voice sounded rough to his own ears as if he hadn't spoken in days instead of mere minutes.

"Don't..." Otabek warned, barely breathing. "Don't you dare."

"What do you want me to do? What am I supposed to do?" Yuri was tired, tired of keeping it all bottled in. He had clawed as much as he could and turned up nothing but wounded. "How am I supposed to live always in someone's damn shadow! No matter what I do...no matter how much I try...why is it never good enough?" Fresh hot angry tears began to flow again as his voice became louder and louder with each statement. "Why is my best always a fucking failure! Why can't it be okay? Why can't I even let myself make one fucking mistake!

"I...don't want to be empty any more. You never made me feel as if all that mattered was what medal hung around my neck. You made ME matter. Is that too much to ask???"

"And what would you do if you left skating?" Otabek's voice was quieter and calmer than he felt. His heart had almost stopped. He had felt it. A crushing weight on his chest. "What part of your soul would you lose by walking away? You need skating as much as the ice needs you. Some times...there are things that are just so integral to yourself, a piece of yourself, you will never be whole without it. It isn't as simple as abandoning it, hoping that will be the solution. There is no solution. No easy way out."

"I don't want to hate myself!" Yuri cried.

"Then don't. Decide to simply not hate who you are becoming." A thumb swiped across a cheekbone that had grown sharper during the growth spurt. The baby fat beginning to fade.

Yuri sobbed at the familiar touch. "Who am I becoming?"

"That is your decision alone."

"No..." There was a quiet hiccup. "I want you to be there with me..."

Otabek breathed slowly, taking in the words Yuri had just spoken. They had flitted around being almost more than a lot of times in their relationship. When was the next step? Was there ever a next step? And then he had to wonder did Yuri even know what he just said...

Yuri finally broke the distance between them, just as he had done the very first time. They were more practiced though and it wasn't a clumsy first kiss, but it was hesitant, waiting, expecting. Soft lips rested upon his until Otabek took over, capturing them with his, swallowing the sigh that was let out.

When the kiss ended there was still a silence and they did not move. Otabek's hands still framed Yuri's face and Yuri had moved his hands to go behind Otabek's neck. It was as if they were stuck in that moment. "Have you texted Alyna?" Otabek started a casual conversation almost as if the previous half hour hadn't existed.

"Shit! I forgot. Dammit." Alyna had texted him yesterday about her local competition in Kazakhstan, but he had been so focused on his routine he had failed to respond. And now felt like an ass. Even more than he already felt and Otabek's next words didn't help.

"I just wanted to check. Make sure it's not because she's...you know...a failure or anything."

"Fucking shit. That's not funny."

Otabek shrugged. "Since third is I just didn't know how you felt about last."

"I wouldn't say that shit to Alyna." Yuri's tone was one of shock. As if the idea was preposterous even though he had been uttering such things just moments before.

"Only to each other, huh?" Otabek brushed Yuri's cheek with his knuckles before he moved his hands to rest on the small waist, stopping himself from pulling him closer.

"She never thought she was going to medal. Ever. You know her." Yuri was still in shock over the insinuation. He had just forgotten to text her...and everyone else... "That she even made it that far...that's just amazing."

A smile tugged at Otabek's face. "Can you remember that for yourself? That you worked your ass off to get where you are. No one just handed you that medal."

"What are you saying?" And Yuri really didn't understand.

"Do you know Alyna was about to quit skating before she met you? She loved it, but was getting so frustrated everyone seemed to be improving but her. I don't know what you two text each other about and, sure, I am a bit jealous apparently that my boyfriend and one of my friends hit it off better than I would imagine. But did you know she told YOU first she made the team? She told YOU what her program was going to be. Then the rest of us found out. Dimash didn't even know until your post on Instagram."

"Fuck..." Yuri's voice was quiet.

"You sparked something in her. You inspire her. She doesn't care what place you take as long as she can watch you skate. To her your bronze will make her cheer just as loudly as your gold." Otabek looked at him intently. "It's a talent you have, Yura...to inspire others...She will work harder now because of you. Push her limits. Find her place on the ice because of you. Dimash said to thank you. *I* thank you."

Yuri swallowed hard and blinked several times because he definitely wasn't crying again. He dropped his face, hair hanging in the way as he bit his lip. "How is her Biellmann?"

Otabek breathed deeply. "You can be such a jerk some times. You've been coaching her, haven't you? I *knew* that technique looked familiar!"

Yuri pushed himself away from Otabek's touch, scooting across the floor until his back was against a wall. He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs. "She...she told me she was thinking of quitting. I called her a whine baby and she called me a bitch and we didn't talk to each other for a few days. We vid chatted where she screamed at me how I was all talk and had no right to say she was simply giving up without a fight because she had tried her best and I...kinda yelled back that if she had actually done her best she would have a medal around her neck." A pink had crept to his cheeks and he didn't dare look at Otabek who's face was in shock. "She sent me a video of her skating one of her routines and it was...pathetic. I tore it apart and told her every thing that was wrong with it."

"You are unbelievable." Otabek shook his head.

"No. It wasn't just me." Yuri dared to look up finally, resting his chin on his knees. "Remember when we talked before my first EX? How you said which Yuri you wanted to see the most? I told her *she* had to decide where she wanted this to go...where she wanted to be...who she wanted to show to everyone...Not to let this one moment control her."

"Are you listening to yourself right now? Because if not I can call her up right now and she can give you this same pep talk. Probably with all your swear words included." Dimash had called him up one night wanting to know who had taught his sister such colorful adjectives. It didn't take long to figure it out. Yuri leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Only you can make your dream a reality, Yura."

"What if..." Yuri stopped and swallowed. "How about..." He stopped again. He raised his head, opening his eyes seeing Otabek sit there waiting patiently like he always did. "Fuck it."

The silence began to grow between them again. Otabek waited, but when nothing more was said he pushed himself up off the floor, idly dusting his pants off even though he was positive it was a wasted movement. Yuri's eyes were following him. "There's a lot to do the next few days. You have an exhibition to skate. We have a gala to attend." He looked around for the package he had dropped earlier when Yuri had flung himself at him. Picking it up he held it towards the blonde who had yet to move. "I brought you something."

Even though he was hesitant Yuri reached for the package, curiosity eating at him. Looking in to the bag he saw a very familiar stuffed tiger. He bit his lip. "You've had him this entire time?"

"Tigers scare everything away." Otabek was noncommittal. After Yuri had left Almaty and they had sworn everything had been packed he had returned to his apartment and saw the tiger sitting on the shelf next to his bear. He had thought about mailing it back, but the longer he thought about it the harder it had become. He knew it was wrong and probably even a bit mean since he knew Yuri used the tiger on his travels to places. Only now did he wonder what Yuri had used in replacement.

In a split second Yuri had jumped up from the floor and it was as if nothing had happened or changed, not the yelling, not even Yuri's height, and the spunky Russian was in his arms, legs wrapped around him, holding him tightly. "You are such a jerk."

For a moment the kiss they shared was desperate, as if worried something had changed, but some kind of reassurance must have gone unspoken as the kiss turned tender and Otabek swore it was the best kiss they had shared yet. Yuri hesitated to separate, continuing to gently give a small kiss at the corner of Otabek's mouth, on his jaw, hiding his face into the side of his neck even as he pressed his lips there.

"Beka? Can we...can we make our dreams a reality together?" Otabek took a sharp intake of air at Yuri's words. "I know we have a lot to accomplish, a lot we need to see through, but I know we can make it work! We can...plan visits more regularly even during the season. What's a bit more jet lag? And I can practice in Almaty once things are worked out on my routines and I'm sure Yakov would love to meddle with yours. He always makes comments when you skate. And bring Alyna up! We can help her make the podium. Baba would adore her! Wait...that might be a bad idea...But..."

Yuri suddenly stopped as he felt Otabek's chest rumble before he heard the laughter. The laugh that was for Yuri alone. The pure joy that erupted with the sound. "What's so funny?" Yuri demanded.

"People want to compare you to Victor, but I swear you probably sound like Katsuki right now." Otabek felt a punch to his arm as he chuckled. "Let's do this. You're right. We can make it work. As long as we put our minds to it it'll happen. You can leave a few things at my apartment so you don't have to pack so much and I'm sure I can find some temporary housing in whatever town you're at when I visit."

"How about you stay with me?"

"At Lilia's? And have her evil eye on us for our carnel desires? And I'm not sure I want your Grandfather to hear how loud you get..."

"Asshole..." Yuri muttered.

"And if Alyna travels with me I can't expect them to house us both..." He tightened his hold around Yuri as the other still clung to him. "We'll make our dreams reality, Yura...I know we can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am sad to see the end and kept hesitating posting the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed my little fic! I do have some small chapters of when Alyna comes to visit and will probably post those separately, but maybe in a collections? 
> 
> Many quotes were used from the Welcome To The Madness Manga and also bits and pieces from their thoughts as they skate in the original series. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and/or comments to keep me writing! Thank you for all the love that has been given!

**Author's Note:**

> \- my guilty ship is these two...I wasn't supposed to like it so much. Now I can't stop...
> 
> \- Otabek calling Yuri "Russian Soldier" came from him saying Yuri had the eyes of a soldier...
> 
> \- I enjoy fluff I can not lie
> 
> \- Yuri has a potty mouth...not my fault
> 
> \- I corrected the spelling to Otabek's name for those that noticed...


End file.
